The Joy of Love
by JasonLeeScottFan
Summary: Rocky discovered he was bi several months ago. When he goes to the fair, he meets someone that could bring the joy of love back in his life. AU, Slash, Rocky/Zhane.
1. Chapter 1: The contest and a new friend

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Zhane's last name. It was was never revealed so I made one up.

A/N: This is my first attempt at a slash fic! The pairing is unusual, but I think they are really good together. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Chapter 1: The contest and a new friend

* * *

Rocky and Adam had just gotten off the Scrambler at the annual Angel Grove Fair. Now they headed to the cakewalk to meet up with the others. Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam had all come to the fair together but had split into groups to do different things. Rocky and Adam had wanted to go on rides, Kat and Tanya had made a beeline for the animals, and Tommy and Jason opted to play some games.

Now, after about an hour, it was time to meet the others and get something to eat. As they approached the Cakewalk, they could see that none of their friends had arrived yet.

"It looks like we're the first ones here," Rocky said, stating the obvious.

"No duh, Rocky!" Adam replied a little sarcastically. "We are a few minutes early."

"I know. Hey, how are things with you and Tanya?" He asked his best friend.

Adam smiled softly. "They're real good. I couldn't be happier," He said.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, Adam," Rocky told him.

Adam noticed that Rocky sounded wistful. "Hey, don't worry, you'll find someone," he reassured his friend.

Rocky just scoffed. "Yeah right! That's easy for you to say! Who wants to have anything with someone who's bi?" You haven't had anyone look at you like you were nothing but trash!" he said sarcastically. Recently, in the last several months, Rocky had discovered that he was bi. His close friends had accepted him with no problem, as well as his family; but still, he was unsure about anyone else. He didn't want to date anyone without them knowing the truth, but he was afraid of how they'd react when he told them about himself. This resulted in him not going out much.

"If they do that, it's their loss, not yours. You're a fun-loving, loyal, dependable, trustworthy, caring person. They're the ones missing out on a terrific person," Adam said firmly.

Rocky was about to reply but the arrival of Tommy and Jason cut him off. "Hey guys," Tommy called, as the two walked up to Rocky and Adam. "Are we late?"

Rocky giggled. "No, Tommy, you're not. You're actually on time for once." He turned to Adam. "Hey, I think we just witnessed a miracle! Tommy's on time for something!" He exclaimed, causing Adam to laugh.

"Very funny, Rocky," Tommy replied.

"He's only on time because I was with him and I know how to tell time," Jason teased.

Tommy threw Jason a withering look. "Ha ha, bro. I've been on time lots of times," He pointed out.

Jason smirked. "Yeah okay, name one," he said.

Rocky giggled. "This I want to hear!" He said eagerly.

Adam stepped forward at that point. "Okay guys; give the poor guy a break!" He implored.

"Adam, he's not a 'poor' guy!" Rocky told him.

"Who's not a poor guy?" Tanya asked as she and Kat joined them.

"Tommy," Adam replied, giving her a quick kiss.

Tanya looked confused. "Huh?"

"It's a long story, honey," Adam told her.

"Rocky and Jason were making fun of me being late all the time and Adam told them give me a break. Only he called me a poor guy," Tommy explained.

Tanya nodded. She was well aware of how often Tommy was late for things. "Oh," she said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry!" Kat spoke up. "Come on, let's get something to eat!"

They all headed for the food booths.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jason said as they neared a pizza booth. "Let's get a couple of pizza's to share."

"Good idea, bro," Tommy replied. "I vote for everything on them."

"Good call!" Jason told him, giving him a high-five.

"I don't know about you all, but I am not eating anchovies!" Tanya said loudly, wrinkling her nose.

"I agree. Anchovies are disgusting!" Kat agreed.

"Hey, it's a matter of opinion!" Jason stated. "What about you, Rocko?" He asked, turning to the former blue Zeo ranger.

Rocky shook his head. "I'm not in this," he told them.

Adam looked at him strangely. "Of course you are. You're eating the pizza too," he said.

Rocky once again shook his head. "I have no intention of eating pizza. Or anything else right now either," he told Adam.

The others were shocked. "Are you feeling okay, Rocky?" Kat asked.

"He can't be feeling well," Tommy told her. "Why else would he not eat?"

Rocky couldn't blame his friends for being shocked and thinking that. Usually, he just shoveled food in. But he had a very good reason for not eating yet. "Guys, I'm feeling perfectly fine. I'm just saving myself for the pie-eating contest that's about an hour away now," he explained. "You do remember that I entered it, didn't you?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think that would stop you from eating beforehand, though," he replied.

Rocky shook his head in mock exasperation. "You guys act like I'm an ogre or something," he said.

"No, just a pig!" Tommy corrected him, and Tanya oinked, causing the others to crack up.

"That's right, go ahead and laugh now; but you won't be laughing once I've won the contest!" He said indignantly.

"We're just joking with you, Rocky," Kat reassured him. "We know you'll win the contest."

The others nodded. "Yeah, no one else stands a chance against you, man," Tommy added.

Adam gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. "Tommy's right. You're going to kick ass!" He told him.

"Thanks, guys," Rocky replied. "I hope I do win. That's why I'm not taking any chances and eating now. I want to start the contest with an empty stomach. "

The others nodded in understanding. So the others ate, and Rocky just sat there and talked and laughed with them.

When they finished, they went on a few rides until it was time for the contest. Then they all headed to an open grassy area where the contest was being held. There was a stage, about ten feet wide and fifteen feet long and about two feet high. There was a long table on it with eight chairs positioned around it for the contestants and a smaller table off to one side with three chairs behind it and a microphone in front of it. That was the judges table.

Separated from the stage by several feet, was row upon row of folding chairs for the audience. Many of the chairs were already filled with spectators of all ages.

"Are you nervous, Rocky," Adam asked.

Rocky shook his head. "Nah, not really, I like a big audience," he replied.

"He just wants to ham it up in front of a lot of people," Tommy quipped.

"Not this time, Tommy. This is serious. A big audience means more people to see me win," Rocky told him.

"Or to see you lose," Tanya joked.

"Not gonna happen, Tanya," Rocky replied. "I've got this in the bag."

"You usually have food in the bag, Rocky," Jason pointed out.

"Very funny, Jason," he retorted. "I've got to go sign in." With that he headed up to the judges table to do just that.

Several minutes later, all eight contestants were signed in and ready. Rocky looked them over. There were three men, two women, and a girl who looked about eighteen or nineteen, and a boy about his age.

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the boy. He had short white blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a killer smile that just lit up his whole, slightly tanned face. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscular, lightly tanned arms, and white sneakers. Rocky felt his heart start to race and his knees go weak. This guy was so incredibly hot! Rocky opened his mouth to introduce himself but before he could say a word, the announcer spoke into a microphone.

"Welcome to our fifteenth annual pie-eating contest!" Cheers and applause rang out as he continued. This year our contestants will be eating cherry pies. The rules are simple: Whoever eats the most pies in fifteen minutes wins! Contestants, take your places!"

They did so as assistants put silverware, plates, napkins, glasses of water, and pies by each place. Rocky was between two of the men. A few minutes later, everyone was ready. "On your mark, get set, go!" The announcer cried and rang a bell to signal the start.

All eight of them dug in immediately, eating the pies as quickly as they could and making one hell of a mess! The audience cheered them on as they devoured the pies.

At the halfway point, Rocky was on his third pie. He snuck a glance at the others. Most were on their second, except the blond boy. He was on his third as well. Rocky was impressed. This guy seemed to have an appetite that matched his! He started eating faster and finished his third pie and went on to his forth. He took a quick drink of water and continued on until the bell rang, signaling that time was up. It was perfect timing, as he had just finished his fifth pie and was feeling sick. He took a long drink of water and some deep breaths and tried to wipe his face off. It was covered in pie along with his hair and shirt. He looked around and saw that the others were just a pie-covered as he was, including the blond boy. There was also pie on the table, and floor. He caught the blond boy's eyes and smiled shyly. The blond boy smiled back and Rocky forgot about feeling sick as he felt his knees go weak again.

The judges, who had been walking around the table tallying the results, now conferred briefly and then the head judge conferred with the announcer. Then the announcer took the microphone again. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have the winners. In third place, eating four pies is Victor Wilson!" The man on Rocky's left stood up. "In second place, eating four and three-fourths pies is Zhane Carter!" Now the blond boy stood up. Rocky was surprised and impressed. This guy obviously likes to eat as much as he did! "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the winner, who ate a total of five pies, is Rocky DeSantos!" Rocky jumped to his feet and bowed several times to thunderous applause.

"Yeah, Rocky!" Jason yelled

"Way to go, Man!" Tommy shouted.

"I knew you could do it, Rocky!" Tanya screamed.

"You the man, Rocky!" Adam exclaimed.

"You were awesome, Rocky!" Kat yelled.

Rocky pumped his fists in the air and burped. This caused the audience to crack up. Then the blond boy struck a hilarious pose and rubbed his belly and the audience laughed even harder. Rocky laughed even though what he really wanted to do was throw his arms around him and kiss him senseless. That thought surprised him. He didn't even know this guy and already he wanted to hold him and kiss him! Rocky shook his head to banish that thought and focus on the judge, who was approaching him with a trophy.

He shook hands with the judge and raised the trophy in the air as people cheered and took pictures. Of course, people had been taking pictures throughout the contest.

A couple moments later Rocky stepped down off the stage and went over to Zhane.

"Hey, congratulations man, you did really well," Rocky told him in a friendly voice.

Zhane grinned. "I should be the one congratulating you," he replied. "You won!"

Rocky blushed. "I know, but you almost beat me," he said.

"I know. You can really pack food away!" Zhane told him.

"That's what everyone says. I'm glad to who can eat as much as me!" Rocky exclaimed with a smile. "Oh, I'm Rocky DeSantos, by the way." He held out his hand. Zhane took it and they shook. As their hand touched, a spark of electricity ran through Rocky and he shivered slightly.

"I'm Zhane Carter," Zhane said. "It's really great to meet you."

"Same here," Rocky replied. "The fair will be here for four more days. Are you planning to come again?"

Zhane nodded vigorously. "Are you kidding? I plan to be here every day. I love fairs. I love the rides, games, and especially the food!"

Rocky giggled. "That sounds just like me!" He replied. "My friends are always teasing me about how I love to eat!"

Zhane was amazed. "So are mine," Zhane told him. "It seems like always the butt of their jokes."

"It sure seems like we have a lot in common," Rocky said happily.

"You're right," Zhane replied. "It's like we were destined to meet."

Rocky about melted upon hearing those words. "That was beautifully said," he murmured, looking into Zhane's eyes.

Zhane blushed. "I'm not usually poetic like that. It just came out," he said in wonderment, gazing at Rocky.

"Rocky! Come on, the derby's about to start!" A voice yelled then, startling both of them.

Rocky cursed inwardly as he turned and saw Adam yelling at him from a short distance away.

"Who's that?" Zhane asked.

"That's Adam. He's my best friend. We're going to watch the Demolition Derby with four of our friends," Rocky explained. "Do you want to join us?"

"I would really like to," Zhane replied, sounding regretful. "Unfortunately, my friends and I have plans to see a play in that new theater in town. Are you going to be here tomorrow? Because I am and we could hang out together if you want to."

Rocky's heart soared. "I would love that," he said softly.

Zhane's eyes glowed. "Then let's meet at the Ferris wheel at four o'clock," he replied happily.

"Rocky!" Adam yelled again, more insistently this time.

"I'm coming, Adam, chill!" Rocky yelled back. He shook Zhane's hand again and hurried to Adam as Zhane hurried to find his friends.

"It took you long enough!" Adam grumbled as Rocky joined him.

"Hey, I was congratulating him. He took second place," Rocky explained.

"Oh," Adam replied and they hurried to the grandstands and joined the others. They congratulated Rocky on his win and asked to see his trophy. Rocky passed it around and then they settled back as the derby started. As he watched the derby, he mind was on Zhane. He had never felt this strongly about anyone before. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I hope that chapter was okay. I've never written slash before, so I hope it's not too bad. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks fly!

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I know the Skylab was a ride at Kings Island, but I loved it so I made the fair have it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

The next morning Rocky woke up and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. He gasped and leapt out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He was supposed to meet Adam and Jason for lunch Surf Spot at eleven forty-five and it was already ten thirty! He'd wanted to be up by nine to work out but he'd overslept. That was probably due to the fact that he'd lay awake for hours last night thinking about Zhane.

He'd never met anyone like him before. It was like instant attraction the moment their eyes met. As he undressed and got into the shower he thought of Zhane's beautiful blue eyes and killer smile and his heart fluttered. The guy was just so adorable! He closed his eyes and saw himself take Zhane into his arms and gently brush his lips against the other boy's. His heart raced and his breathing quickened at the thought of Zhane's beautiful lips touching his.

Suddenly, he felt scalding hot water on his shoulders and snapped out of his daze. Cursing, he quickly turned the hot water down and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had let himself get so carried away like that! He had just met the guy for Pete's sake. Most likely, he was completely straight with a girlfriend. Anyone that gorgeous had to be! And he'd probably run straight for the hills if he knew what Rocky had been thinking just now! And Rocky wouldn't blame him one bit. So many people had done just that; The majority of his friends back in Stone Canyon, former karate students of his, and even a couple of relatives had wanted nothing to do with him when they found out that he was bi. It was a devastating blow, but with his family and closest friends by his side, he'd gotten through it.

As he got out of the shower and dried himself off, he thought once again of how lucky he was. His family and close friends had stood by him and accepted him without hesitation. Sadly, a lot of people like him weren't nearly so fortunate thanks to all the prejudice and hatred of his kind. Someday, he hoped that would change and people would be a lot more accepting than they were now.

He got dressed and went down to the kitchen and cooked himself some breakfast. As he ate, he thought about the evening ahead at the fair with Zhane. He hoped it would be perfect; because he really liked Zhane and wanted the blond boy to like him as well.

As he cleaned up the kitchen after he'd finished eating, he decided not to tell Adam or the others how he felt about Zhane until he knew where they stood with each other. That way, if he made a fool out of himself, as least no one else would know and be able to laugh at him. He also really didn't want to explain his feelings because he was scared something would go wrong; and knowing him, it would. He'd shoot off his mouth without thinking or do something really stupid and ruin everything with Zhane. It had happened more than once before. He sometimes had trouble being serious which was the problem. But this time he was really serious. He had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to be with Zhane now.

About twenty minutes later, at around eleven- fifty, he arrived at the Surf Spot. He entered and immediately spotted Adam and Jason at a table. He walked over and sat down beside Adam.

"Hey, Rocky, you're late," Adam told him.

"Rocky glanced at his watch. "Only by five minutes," He replied.

"Well still, you'd better be careful or you'll start to pick up Tommy's bad habit," Jason teased him.

"Hey, I am not always late, Jason!" Rocky said indignantly. "I just didn't wake up until around ten-thirty. "

"That's because you were sleeping off all those pies you ate yesterday," Jason said.

Adam shook his head. "Not Rocky. He can handle a lot more than that!" He pointed out.

"That's not funny, Adam," Rocky told him. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah, growing sideways!" Adam joked, causing Jason to laugh.

Rocky glared at his best friend. "I'm glad my appetite is so amusing to you," he said witheringly.

A waitress came over to take their order before Adam could reply. Once she left, Adam turned to Rocky. "Hey, I was just kidding," He said.

"I know, but I get tired of just being nothing more than a joke magnet. I have feelings, you know," He informed him.

"Rocky, you're a lot more than a joke magnet. You're my best friend and a great person," Adam replied.

"Yeah, man," Jason added. "And you're a great martial artist as well."

"And we never meant to hurt your feelings," Adam reassured him, putting a friendly arm on his shoulder.

Rocky nodded. "I know. I just want people to treat me like more than just a big goof off," he said.

"Hey, we do, Rocky," Jason pointed out.

"I know you guys do, but hardly anyone else takes me seriously," he said sadly.

"Hey, people treat you seriously, Rocky," Jason told him.

"Jason's right. Where's all this coming from anyway?" Adam asked him.

Rocky shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's been on my mind for awhile now, though," he replied. Actually he did know. It was Zhane. He really liked him and he wanted to be someone that Zhane liked as well. In fact, he wanted Zhane to love him. But he wasn't ready to explain that yet.

"Is it because you're bi?" Jason asked in a whisper.

"No, it's not that. I told you, I just want people to take me seriously," he answered.

"Hey, discovering you're bi is a big deal. It changes your life. It's perfectly normal to feel self-conscious," Adam told him gently.

"I told you, that's not it," Rocky said, a little more forcefully. "I guess there just comes a point in a person's life when it's time to change."

Adam nodded. That made a lot of sense even though it was unusual for Rocky to have deep thoughts like these. It seemed like his best friend was beginning to grow up.

Just then the waitress came back with their orders and they began to eat. They were silent for a little while as they concentrated on eating. When they were finished, Jason asked if they wanted to spar. The agreed and for the next couple of hours they took turns sparring with each other.

Afterwards, as they were getting ready to leave, Adam turned to Rocky.

"Hey, do you and Jason want to go see a movie this evening?" He asked.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Jason answered immediately.

But Rocky shook his head. "It does sound like fun, but I already planned to go back to the fair this evening." He checked his watch. "As a matter of fact, I need to get home so I can take a shower and get ready," he told Adam.

"That's okay. I know you like fairs. Just go and have fun," Adam replied.

"Thanks, Adam. You guys have fun too and I'll call you tonight when I get home if it's not too late," Rocky said. Adam nodded, and with a wave, Rocky turned and left. When he was gone, Adam and Jason discussed this new change in Rocky for a several minutes before they left as well.

Later, after a shower and a quick snack, Rocky found himself back at the fair. He headed straight to the Ferris wheel to wait for Zhane. As soon as he got there, he checked his watch. He was early; it was only three fifty-three. Still he glanced around anxiously. He was eagerly awaiting Zhane's arrival.

After what seemed like forever but was actually only a few minutes, He spotted Zhane heading toward him. His heart began to race as he took in Zhane's faded blue jeans and yellow button-up shirt, his still damp blond hair, and his perfectly chiseled features. He was even better looking today than he was yesterday!

Rocky felt like he was going to melt as Zhane reached him and smiled at him. "Hi, Rocky," he said.

"Hi, Zhane," Rocky replied, barely managing to keep his voice normal and light.

"So what do you want to do first?" Zhane asked him.

"Definitely the rides; they're awesome!" Rocky answered enthusiastically. There was always a chance that Zhane would grab him and or hold onto him on the scary ones. He hoped Zhane would, anyway.

"Just what I was thinking," Zhane replied with a grin. "Let's go on Skylab first!"

Rocky loved that ride. He remembered how they would have to drag Kimberly on that ride. She hated to go upside down! "Great idea, Zhane! Let's hurry up and get some tickets!" He said happily.

The two headed over to the ticket booth and bought a bunch of tickets and then headed straight to the Skylab. There was a short line but it went quickly. Before they knew it, they had entered a car and gotten strapped in. After the operator finished loading all the cars, the ride started. The ride was awesome and they both screamed, but to Rocky's disappointment, Zhane didn't grab him once. He shook it off though, and they rode a bunch more rides, laughing and talking as they did so.

Finally, as they got off the Paratrooper, Rocky's stomach growled. "What do you say we stop for dinner?" He asked Zhane.

"I say yes," Zhane replied. "I'm starving!"

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Rocky exclaimed as they headed for the food stands.

Zhane grinned. "I've got you beat. I could eat an entire herd of cattle!" He told Rocky.

Rocky burst out laughing. "We are definitely two of a kind, aren't we?" He said.

Zhane's eyes glowed. "It's really starting to seem that way," he replied happily.

Rocky's heart just about soared entirely out of his body at Zhane's words, he was so happy. Maybe there was a chance that Zhane felt the same way about Rocky that he felt about him!

They agreed on burgers with everything on them and got in line at the burger stand. There was four people ahead of them. The line went fairly fast and when there was only one person ahead of them, Zhane got bumped from behind which cause him to stumble into Rocky.

"Oof!" Rocky grunted, trying to avoid knocking into the person in front of him. In doing so, he lost his balance and instinctively grabbed Zhane to keep from falling. "Whoa!" He cried.

Rocky quickly regained his balance and looked up, finally realizing just who he'd grabbed. He looked at his hand on Zhane's shoulder and blushed crimson. "_Zhane must think I'm a total idiot now," _he thought, disgusted with himself. But an instant later he realized that Zhane was blushing deeply as well. "I'm sorry, man, I can be such a klutz sometimes," he stammered, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Some kid bumped me from behind," Zhane assured him. "And anyway, accidents happen."

Rocky looked up at him in wonderment. He couldn't believe that Zhane wasn't upset at him! The he realized that his hand was still on Zhane's shoulder! He quickly removed it even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. "I didn't mean to hold on so---" He let his voice trail off.

Zhane smiled. "It's okay Rocky, I mean it," he said, looking him directly in the eye.

Rocky just gazed back at him. This guy was almost too wonderful to be true. Anyone else, even his friends, would have teased him good-naturedly about the incident, but Zhane just acted like a gentleman. It touched him so much! As he continued to gaze at Zhane, his eyes fell on his full lips. God, he just wanted to kiss them so bad! He almost couldn't resist it! Without really being aware of it, his head slowly moved closer to Zhane's. His heart was pounding and his knees were weak. His mouth moved closer to Zhane's. Was it Just his imagination or did Zhane start to move his head closer to his? Rocky closed his eyes and leaned in even closer.

"Hey, are you two going to order something or not!" An irritated voice suddenly yelled, snapping them out of it and making them both jump.

"Uh, yeah," Rocky said and ordered. A few minutes later, after he and Zhane both had their food, they headed for the picnic tables to eat. They chose one and Rocky sat down dejectedly and placed his plate down before him. He made no move to eat though. He just sat there, shoulders slumped and eyes downcast.

"Hey, Rocky, are you alright?" Zhane asked, seeing him sitting there not eating and looking sad.

Rocky didn't respond for a moment. Then he looked straight at Zhane. "That fucking vendor! He was rude as hell, screaming at us like that!" He burst out angrily.

"He was rude," Zhane agreed. "He didn't have to yell like that."

"Damn straight! Rocky replied. "He ruined everything!"

As he spoke, Zhane noticed that Rocky was blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears. He got up and sat beside him. "He didn't ruin anything," he said softly, putting his arm around Rocky. "He was just a stupid jerk, that's all."

But Rocky knew he did. One second more and he and Zhane would've kissed. He looked at Zhane, willing himself not to cry. "I just wish he would've left us alone," he murmured.

"Oh, Rocky," Zhane said, looking at the young man next to him. He was deeply touched. Rocky has just voiced his own thoughts. "Don't worry. We have the whole rest of our lives to be left alone."

Rocky looked straight into Zhane's eyes. "You really mean that?" His voice was hopeful.

Zhane nodded. "Of course I do," he replied firmly, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

Rocky smiled a little. "Thanks, Zhane," he said. He was feeling a lot better now. Of course, Zhane's arm around him had a lot to do with it. "I think we better eat before our food gets cold."

"I think you're right. There's nothing worse than cold food," he said, giggling. He got up and went back across the table and sat down. Twenty minutes later, they finished eating and went to play some games so their food could settle before they rode some more.

Four hours later, after a bunch of games, lots more rides, a walk to see the animals, and ice cream cones, they decided to call it a night. They walked to the parking lot together, heading for Rocky's car. When they got there, Rocky turned to Zhane. "Thanks for coming. It was one of the best nights I've had in a really long time," he told him. "Even if I did get over-emotional for a few minutes right before dinner."

Hey, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone from time to time. I'm really glad I came. I haven't enjoyed myself this much for so long," Zhane replied.

"Do you want to come back tomorrow," he asked hopefully.

Zhane grinned broadly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing! Of course I do!" He replied.

"Great!" Rocky said happily. "Do you want to meet at the Ferris wheel like we did today?"

Zhane nodded. "That sounds great! Same time?"

"Sure. That's perfect," Rocky replied, smiling. On an impulse, he hugged Zhane close. To his surprise, Zhane hugged him back. As they hugged, Rocky couldn't help thinking how right it felt, being in Zhane's arms. It felt so good that he wished that they could stay this way forever. But of course they couldn't and all too soon, the hug ended.

Rocky got into his car and started the engine. He rolled the window down and thanked Zhane again, before waving goodbye. As he headed home, all he could think about was Zhane. He knew without a doubt that he was falling in love with him.

* * *

A/N: What do you think so far! Do you think it's realistic for Rocky to fall in love like this? Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting closer

When Zhane woke up the next morning, he just laid in bed for a while, thinking about Rocky DeSantos. He has really enjoyed himself yesterday with him at the fair. Rocky was warm, funny, friendly, easygoing, if not a tad insecure.

Of course, that could come from him being gay, or at least bi. He hadn't come right out and said so, and Zhane didn't ask, but he knew all the same that he was from his actions. The way he gazed at him, his subtle reaction when he put his arm around him before eating dinner, and of course there was that almost-kiss in the burger line. Just thinking about that caused a shiver to go down his spine. He closed his eyes and saw Rocky's warm, brown eyes, and his full, luscious lips slowly moving toward his own. His heart started to race and another shiver went down his spine.

_Could he be attracted to guys, and more specifically, Rocky_?" He thought. He wasn't totally sure, but thought that he just might be. The thought had crossed his mind before but he had shoved it to the back of his mind to think about it some other time. But now he knew that he would have to think about it some more. But either way, he couldn't wait until the evening.

Rocky arrived at the park at around twelve-thirty to meet his friends for a picnic that had been planned days ago. He hurried to their usual spot carrying a tray of brownies. It was his turn to bring desert and he has chosen brownies. He reached their spot and saw, Tanya, Adam, and Kat already there. He put the tray of brownies down by the other food and sat down next to Adam.

"Hi, everyone!" He said. A chorus of hellos came from his friends.

"Hey, Rocky, did you have fun at the fair yesterday?" Adam asked him.

Rocky smiled. "I had a blast! The fair is awesome!" He exclaimed. Or course, Zhane had a lot to do with why he had had a blast. But Adam and the others didn't know about Zhane yet.

"The fair is a lot of fun," Kat agreed.

"Yeah, there's so much to do there," Tanya added.

"It is fun, but after a couple of days there I start to get bored," Adam put in.

Rocky looked at his best friend incredulously. "Are you serious? How could you ever get bored there?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think it's because although there is a lot do there, it's almost the same things every day," Adam explained.

Rocky just shook his head. "You're crazy!" he said.

Just then Jason and Tommy arrived. "Hey, guys," Tommy said. They put the food they'd brought down by the rest and sat down.

"I'm ready to have some fun!" Jason exclaimed.

"I'm with Jason," Rocky replied. "Come on, let's play soccer." The others agreed and they played soccer for awhile and then football before returning to the blanket to eat.

As they ate, they talked and laughed and told jokes. After awhile, Rocky passed around the brownies he'd made.

"Rocky, these are good," Adam said after swallowing a bite.

"They're very good," Tommy added. "Moist and chocolaty."

Tanya nodded. "Absolutely divine," She told him. The others voiced their agreement.

"Thanks, guys," he replied. "I made them this morning."

"Hey, what time is it?" Adam asked suddenly.

Jason checked his watch. "It's almost three. Why?" He asked him.

"The play starts at five. We need to be going home so we can get ready anytime now," he replied. Last week, they had all decided to see the new play that was now at the theater on the west side of town.

"Adam's right," Kat agreed. "I need to take a shower and put my makeup on. I need to get going." She stood and began to clean up. The others did as well.

Rocky has completely forgotten about the play that night. He was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be there, but he was not going to miss going to the fair with Zhane tonight.

"Hey Rocky, do you want me to pick you up?" Adam asked him, breaking into his thoughts.

Rocky shook his head. "No, thanks. I have plans to go back to the fair tonight. And speaking of which, I need to get home and take a quick shower before I head over there," he answered.

"But, Rocky, we made plans to see this play last week," Adam told him. "The fair's going to be here for another for days."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just forgot about our plans in all the excitement about the fair. I paid in advance to reserve a seat for the tractor pulls and horse races. I can't miss them now."

"But you can miss a planned outing with your friends, though, huh?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't forget on purpose. And anyway, it's just one outing. It's not like I do this all the time or anything," Rocky informed him.

"No, but still, you're acting like the fair is more important than your friends," Tommy replied.

"Of course it's not, Tommy! But I have to get going." He started walking on the direction of his car. "Don't worry; I'll make it up to you guys later!" He assured them and hurried to his car.

Once he was gone, the others exchanged looks. "Something's going on with him," Adam stated.

"I know," Tommy agreed. "This is his third day in a row going to the fair."

"It's like he's obsessed with it or something," Kat mused.

"I agree. I know he likes fairs, but this isn't like him at all," Tanya said.

"Tanya's right," Jason spoke up. "There's more than just tractor pulls and horse races that he's going there for."

"Yeah, but what?" Adam asked. That was exactly what they were all wondering as they split up to go get ready for the play.

Zhane headed for the bridge of the Astro Megaship after showering. It was almost time to meet Rocky at the fair, and he needed to let Andros and the others know that he was leaving and where he'd be.

He entered the bridge and saw that they were all there. Hey, guys, what's up?" He asked walking over to them.

"Hi, Zhane. You look nice. Are you going out somewhere?" Ashley asked him.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm headed back to the fair," he replied.

"Again? But you've been there the past two days," TJ pointed out.

Zhane shrugged. "So? I like the fair," He responded.

"But don't you think you're getting a little carried away, Zhane?" Andros asked. "I mean, this is your third night in a row."  
"So what? Who cares if it's my third night or my eightieth night; I'm going and that final!" He replied, starting to get irritated.

"But Zhane, what's so great about the fair that you going back every day?" Carlos wanted to know.

"Everything," Zhane told him. _Especially Rocky_, he thought. He kept that to himself, though, as he moved back toward the door. "I have to get going. I'll see you all later tonight." As he reached the door, he caught sight of his reflection in the stainless steel door panel. He paused and smoothed his damp hair down. Satisfied a moment later, he smiled and left the bridge.

After he was gone, Andros turned to Ashley. "That was strange. It's almost as if he's hiding something," he mused.

Ashley nodded. "I know. And checking his reflection like that? That's not like him," she replied.

"It's not like him at all," Andros agreed. "I've known him for years and I've never seen him do that."

"But why did he do it now? And what does it mean?" Cassie asked curiously.

Andros just shook his head. That's exactly what he wanted to know.

When Rocky arrived at the fair he headed straight for the Ferris wheel once again. As he approached it, he saw that Zhane was already there. His heart soared as he hurried over to him. "Hi, Zhane! Have you been waiting long?" Rocky asked him.

Zhane shook his head. "Nah, I just got here right before you," He replied.

Rocky nodded. "Well, are you ready to have some fun?" He asked, smiling.

Zhane grinned. "Of course! Let's get started!" He exclaimed happily. The two of them made a quick stop at the ticket booth and then headed for the rides. As they rode rides, they chattered nonstop about almost everything under the sun, it seemed. Rocky was having a wonderful time, and judging from the almost constant smile on Zhane's face, he was too. Zhane was so easy to talk too; it felt as if he's known him for years instead of just three days.

Rocky could feel himself falling harder for the blond young man, and longed so much to just take him in his arms and tell him how he felt about him. But of course he couldn't; Zhane probably wasn't interested in men, and Rocky was afraid that Zhane would laugh at him if he knew he was, and maybe even want nothing to do with him. Rocky couldn't bear the thought of that happening; it would be way too painful, and so he kept his feelings to himself.

Rocky's stomach growled and they decided to get something to eat. After getting their food, they headed over to the picnic tables and sat down and began to eat. Somehow, they got started talking about how much they had each eaten at once, which led to the two exchanging stories about their friends teasing them over how much they ate. Rocky couldn't remember a time when he had laughed so hard. "Boy, we sure have to put up with a lot, don't we?" Rocky asked at last.

"We sure do. But I guess it's the price of friendship," Zhane replied.

Rocky shook his head. "Some price," he said wryly as the two got up to throw their trash away.

After depositing his trash in the garbage can, Rocky turned to head in the direction of the rides, but was stopped by Zhane's voice.

"Rocky, wait!" he exclaimed, noticing something.

Rocky turned to face Zhane. "What is it?" He asked.

Zhane stepped up to him. "You have a trail of juice on your chin," he told him. Rocky blushed and immediately reached up to wipe it off, but Zhane stopped him. "Here, let me." He brought his finger to Rocky's chin.

Rocky's heart started hammering in his chest and his eyes closed briefly as Zhane gently traced the trail of juice with his finger. His touch was so addicting, he didn't want it to end! But all too soon Zhane reached the end of the juice trail and took his finger away. Then, to Rocky's astonishment, he put the finger in his mouth and licked it clean.

After he took it out of his mouth he gazed at Rocky. "There," he said softly. "All better."

Rocky knew he was gazing adoringly at Zhane but he couldn't help himself. The feel of his finger on his chin was amazing. He was so filled with love and the need to feel Zhane in his arms that it was almost tangible.

After a few moments, Zhane spoke again. "What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"_What_ _I want to do is take you in my arms and kiss you senseless_," he thought to himself. Aloud, he said, "I feel like just walking around for awhile before we ride again."

Zhane nodded. "Then that's what we'll do," he told Rocky.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Rocky asked him. "If not, we can do something else."

"Yes," Zhane answered. "I was thinking that when I asked you, and hoping you wanted to do the same."

Rocky was surprised. "Really?" He asked, amazement in his voice.

Zhane grinned. "Yeah, I was," he replied as they began to wander around.

They wandered through the whole fair, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. After awhile, they came to the video arcade.

Zhane looked curiously at the video games, and even examined them up close. Finally, he turned to Rocky, who had been watching Zhane with interest. "What in the world are these things?" He asked, sounding completely confused.

Rocky looked at Zhane in puzzlement. "What are what?"

Zhane indicated the rows of video games. "These. I've never seen anything like them before," he said.

"What, the video games?" He asked, still puzzled.

"Video games?" Zhane repeated.

"Yeah, video games. You play them," Rocky said, still not understanding what Zhane was getting at. "Like those two boys are." He indicated two boys who were playing racing games next to each other.

Zhane studied them intensely for a few minutes. "It looks like fun," he said at last. "How do you work them?"

Rocky couldn't believe his ears. Zhane really didn't know about video games! But how was this possible? He looked at Zhane. "You've never seen video games before?" He asked in wonderment.

"Never," Zhane confirmed. "Until just now."

"I don't understand. How---"Rocky started, but Zhane cut him off.

"Let's go someplace private and I'll explain everything," he said. Rocky nodded and led Zhane to a small building that was no longer used at the north end of the fair. They went inside and sat down on the floor. Once they were comfortable Zhane began to speak. "First off, you should know that I'm not from this planet," he began.

Rocky gasped. "Are you serious?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I'm from a space colony located on the planet KO-35. It's in the Kerova System, "he explained. Then he began to tell Rocky all about it, and about traveling in space and how he came to be here on Earth, carefully leaving out anything about the Astro Rangers and he being the Silver Ranger. He wanted to tell Rocky about all of that, but it was forbidden by Zordon.

As Zhane spoke, Rocky listened in rapt attention, occasionally asking a question or two. At last, Zhane finished. "Wow, this is incredible!" He exclaimed. "I mean, I knew there were other planets that had life, but I never realized that that included humans."

Zhane nodded. "It's a common misunderstanding," he assured him.

"No wonder you didn't know about video games," Rocky told him. "But why didn't you tell me all before?"

Zhane hung his head. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew," he said softly.

Rocky shook his head. "That's crazy!" He said loudly.

Zhane looked at him. "It's happened before," he replied quietly.

"Well, whoever would do something like that is a total idiot!" Rocky burst out angrily.

Zhane smiled a little. "Even so, it still hurts," he said.

Rocky's heart went out to him. "Well, you don't have to worry about anything like that happening with me. I would never do something like that. And I'm really glad you told me all this. And I'm especially glad you trusted me enough to tell me," he told him. "I feel even closer to you now."

"I feel a lot closer to you, too," he replied, smiling. "There's just one thing, though."

"What's that?" Rocky asked, looking anxious.

Zhane almost burst out laughing at Rocky's expression. "Will you show me how to play those video games back there?" He wanted to know.

Rocky was so relieved that _he_ burst out laughing. "Of course I will!" He exclaimed. "Come on!" Rocky jumped to his feet and led Zhane back to the arcade.

Once there, he showed Zhane how to play several different games, and Zhane surprised him with how fast he caught on to them. They played for over an hour, both of them having a blast.

Finally, they left the arcade to get desert and to go on more rides. They didn't stop until nearly eleven o' clock. By then, they were both tired and ready to call it a night.

They headed for Rocky's car, making plans to meet again the following day and also to see a movie sometime in the near future. All too soon, they reached Rocky's car. But instead of getting in, Rocky leaned against the side and gazed at Zhane. "This day has been so much fun, Zhane," He said softly. "I wish it didn't have to end."

Zhane nodded. "I know. But unfortunately, it does," he replied sadly.

Rocky's chin began to quiver slightly and he blinked his eyes rapidly several times. He knew he needed to get control of himself, but he just didn't want to be apart from Zhane, even if it was only until tomorrow afternoon.

Zhane noticed that Rocky's eyes were filling with tears. "Rocky, are you okay? What wrong?" He asked gently.

Rocky just shook his head, fighting to keep the tears at bay. "I just don't want to leave. I just want to stay right here with you," he murmured after a few moments.

Zhane felt his own eyes fill with tears at Rocky's words. He reached out and took Rocky's hands in his own. "I feel the exact same way, Rocky. I want to stay right here, too. But as much as we don't want to, we have to leave. But it's only for the night. We'll be together again tomorrow," he assured him. "I promise."

Rocky gazed deep into Zhane's eyes, not saying anything. He loved Zhane so much, and his heart ached at though of being apart from him.

Zhane reached out and gently cupped Rocky's chin. "I'm always going to be here Rocky. I may be from another planet, but my home is here. And I'm always going to be here for you," His voice was soft, and even a little tender.

Upon hearing those words, Rocky couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Zhane close and crushed his lips hungrily to the other boy's.

* * *

A/N: it's starting to get juicy now! Thanks to _Be A Warrior Casseau_ and _Morphin' In_ for their fantastic reviews! I really appreciate them! And I know there are a lot of you out there who enjoy slash and I wish you guys would read and review and tell me what you think of it so far! It would mean a lot to me!:)


	4. Chapter 4: A long talk and feelings reve

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

A/N: Here's chapter 4, please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: A long talk and feelings revealed

Zhane gasped in surprise as Rocky kissed him deeply, reveling in the feel of his lips against Zhane's, and the spark of electricity that passed between both of them, and pulled him even closer. A couple of moments later Zhane groaned, snapping Rocky back to reality. He gasped and pulled away quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I don't—I mean—I'm sorry," He stammered, red faced. "I don't know what came over me." He looked at the ground, unable to meet Zhane's eyes.

Needless to say, Zhane was shocked. But only a little since he had figured out Rocky like guys yesterday. He looked at the obviously embarrassed young man. "Rocky, I---" He began.

"I can't believe I did that. I totally screwed everything up," Rocky said, shamefaced, interrupting Zhane.

"Rocky," Zhane began again, but once again Rocky interrupted him.

"You must think I'm a total Idiot. And you're right, because I am," he went on, oblivious to Zhane's words.

"Rocky!" He said louder, trying again to get his attention.

"And you probably don't want anything to do with me," he rushed on, still not hearing Zhane. "Not that'd I blame you, after what I just did. But—"

"ROCKY!" Zhane all but screamed, stopping Rocky short and finally silencing him. He looked at Zhane, steeling himself for the screaming that he was sure to hear.

But to his surprise, it didn't come. "Finally," Zhane said. "I thought I'd never get a word in with you rambling on and on like that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I probably screwed things up between us forever," Rocky murmured, hanging his head.

Zhane shook his head. "No you didn't. You're being too hard on yourself, Rocky," Zhane replied, reassurance in his voice.

"But I kissed you, Zhane," he responded, very close to tears. "You're probably disgusted because you're straight, but I just couldn't help myself, and I can't help the way I feel. And if you want nothing to do with me I understand, even though it will hurt like hell, but somehow I'll get over it, though I don't know how right now, and---"

"Hey, come on, man," Zhane interrupted Rocky's rambling and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to pull yourself together," he said soothingly.

"But how can I, after what I just did," Rocky replied, his voice laced with anguish. "I made a fool of myself and made you hate me."

Zhane shook his head again. "You are completely wrong on three counts. You did not make a fool of yourself, I'm not straight, and I most certainly don't hate you," he told him firmly.

Rocky looked at him in shock. "You're not straight?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I've been wrestling with this for a while now. And when you kissed me, I knew for sure that I was attracted to guys," Zhane explained.

"Wow," Rocky replied in wonderment. "I never even suspected that you were bi."

Zhane nodded. "I know, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, because I knew you were and I didn't want to hurt you if it turned out I was straight," he said.

Rocky looked disbelievingly at Zhane. "How in the heck did you know I was bi?" He asked incredulously.

Zhane smiled. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out," he answered. "The incident in the food line and the way you reacted afterward, the loving way you gazed at me when I wiped the juice off your face with my finger, not to mention how you didn't want to be apart from me tonight. Also, there is the way your face lights up whenever I smile or say something nice to you, and the fact that you gazed at me lovingly from time to time."

Rocky blushed crimson. "Was I really that transparent?" He asked.

Zhane nodded. "You were, and I didn't mind it one bit," he answered. "In fact, I was deeply moved by it."

Rocky couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Zhane was deeply moved by those things? Maybe he really does like me_! He looked at Zhane, who smiled warmly at him. "So you're not mad that I kissed you?" He asked.

Zhane shook his head. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I was surprised by it, but I'm definitely not mad about it. How could I be, when it felt so right." Zhane voice faded to a murmur as he spoke.

Now it was Rocky's turn to grin. He looked Zhane in the eye. "Maybe there's a chance for after all!" he said happily.

Zhane grinned broadly. "Yes, I think there is," he replied softly. The next instant they were in each others arms, holding each other close, without really knowing who initiated it. They stayed like that for several minutes, both enjoying the feeling of being in the other's arms.

Finally, Zhane pulled back a little and gazed at Rocky. "Can I ask you something?"

Rocky nodded. "Of course. You can ask me anything," he replied firmly.

"Rocky, please don't take this the wrong way, because I don't mean anything bad by it, but I've noticed that over the past few days, you've seemed a little insecure about some things," he began.

"What do you mean? Insecure about what?" Rocky asked curiously.

Zhane hesitated a moment before continuing. "Well, you seemed to need assurance sometimes; like after that vendor yelled at us, and you almost seemed scared a little bit ago when we were about to separate for the night," he explained.

Rocky blushed and looked away. "I know. It's just that---" Rocky's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Zhane said hurriedly. "It's really none of my business. But I wasn't trying to be mean or offend you or anything."

"Zhane, I know you weren't trying to mean or offend me. It's just that I only discovered I was bi several months ago, and I'm a little unsure of myself in some ways because of it. And from the moment I met you, I've been falling for you, and I'm afraid I'll do something to screw it up and make you not like me," he explained.

Zhane responded by cupping Rocky's chin in his hand. "Hey, listen to me," he began. "You're a great person; very sweet and fun-loving, not to mention kind and caring. I don't see how you could screw anything up."

"It's happened before," Rocky said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked him.

"Well, it's like this," he began, then hesitated a moment, not sure if he should tell Zhane about his tendencies to goof off, but then he decided that he should. Zhane should know about it now, before they got involved, rather than find out about it later. "I have a habit of goofing off a lot and sometimes playing practical jokes. As you can imagine, that makes it hard for me to have a serious relationship with anyone."

"Hey, that's no bad. I like to goof off and play practical jokes. I do it all the time." Zhane told him.

Rocky shook his head. "It is when people stop taking you seriously and not like you anymore," he said sadly. "I have a tendency to go overboard and thus have screwed up more than one relationship in the past."

"Oh, Rocky," Zhane murmured softly, hugging him tight. "You don't deserve to be treated that way. You're a terrific person, and it's their loss, not yours. Anyone who would do that to you is a moron. And you deserve so much better than morons, Rocky."

Zhane's words made Rocky feel so much better. He hugged Zhane again and rested his head on his shoulder for a few moments. Then he pulled back and looked at Zhane. "Thanks, man," he said. "That means a lot to me, Zhane."

"You're welcome. You mean a lot to me, Rocky. And I don't like to see you sad or upset about anything," Zhane replied tenderly.

Rocky just gazed adoringly at Zhane. "You mean a lot to me too, Zhane. And I don't want to see you sad and upset about anything either. And I especially don't want to you be sad or upset because I did something stupid," he told him.

"Hey, even if you did do something stupid; which I highly doubt will even happen; I would never stop liking you and it certainly would never drive me away from you," Zhane assured him.

"You really mean that?" Rocky asked, shyness creeping into his voice.

Zhane nodded. "Of course," he answered, stroking Rocky's cheek. Rocky responded by brushing his lips against Zhane's in a sweet and tender kiss, which Zhane returned immediately. They pulled back and Rocky spoke.

"As much as I want to continue this, I think we should take this somewhere more private," he said, indicating the parking lot all around them; that was rapidly filling with people as closing time grew near.

Zhane glanced around quickly. "I think you're right, Rocky," he agreed.

"I know a place. Come on, get in the car and I'll take us there," Rocky told him.

Zhane complied and moments later they left the fair behind. A few minutes later, they were on a narrow gravel road in the middle of nowhere. Less than a minute later, Rocky pulled over to the side of the road, turned the car off, and looked at Zhane. "This is better. We have total privacy here," he told him.

Zhane nodded and smiled. "Good. That means that now I can do this," he said, and kissed Rocky gently on the lips. Rocky returned the kiss and it quickly became deeper and more passionate as their arms came around each other. Rocky moaned and Zhane took advantage, thrusting his tongue into Rocky's open mouth. Rocky moaned again as Zhane's tongue explored all the recesses of his mouth. The Rocky thrust his tongue into Zhane's mouth and did the same to him, which caused Zhane to moan and kiss Rocky harder.

Finally, the need to breathe overtook them and they pulled back. Panting a little, they gazed lovingly at each other before coming together again; this time kissing hungrily over and over as their hands wandered all over each other, through each other's hair, up and down each other's back, rubbing each other's shoulders and chests, and even caressing each other's cheeks. Zhane moaned loudly as Rocky threaded his hand through his hair for about the third time, and Rocky responded by pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

This went on for awhile as neither had any desire to stop. Finally though, they pulled back and gazed at each other, both breathing heavily from their exertions.

"You are so incredible," Rocky murmured between breaths after several moments.

"So are you," Zhane replied, panting a little. They exchanged another kiss and then just held each other close.

"I think I've died and gone to heaven," Rocky said softly, not moving his head from its place on Zhane's shoulder.

"That makes two of us," Zhane replied, keeping his head on Rocky's shoulder. "I could stay like this forever."

"That goes double for me," Rocky whispered happily, snuggling closer to Zhane.

They stayed like that for over ten minutes until Zhane abruptly raised his head as something occurred to him.

"Zhane, what's wrong?" Rocky asked, concerned.

"Nothing's wrong exactly. I'm just worried about what my friends will say and do when they find out about us," Zhane explained.

Rocky squeezed his hand. "I'm sure they'll be happy for you," he said. "I think mine will be."

Zhane shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that, Rocky. You don't know Andros," he replied worriedly.

"You're right, but I know that he's your best friend. Why wouldn't he be happy for you?" He wondered.

"Rocky, he doesn't even know that I'm bi," Zhane told him. "In fact, none of my friends do. At least your friends know you're bi. They'll be happy for you. But me, I just don't know."

"Andros doesn't know you're bi?" Rocky asked him.

Zhane shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I was waiting until I knew for sure before I told him and the others," he explained. "And now, to tell him that I'm bi, along with that I'm dating a guy, it just scares me a little," he said.

Rocky nodded in understanding. "I was scared to tell my friends at first too. But I'm glad I did. They accepted me without any hesitation whatsoever. And I'm sure your friends will too," he told him.

"I really hope so, Rocky. It's just Andros can be a serious, firm, no nonsense guy a lot of the time and you can never tell how he'll react to certain things; and this is definitely one of them," he said.

"I really think he'll be okay with it, Zhane," Rocky said reassuringly. "But if you're not comfortable with telling him right away, then we don't have to."

"Really? You mean that?" Zhane asked him.

"I promise. We will have to tell them before too much longer, though. But it doesn't have to be right away," he replied, giving him a kiss.

"I know we'll have to tell them soon. It's just that I need to work up the courage to do so. I'm just glad you're so understanding," Zhane told him.

Rocky squeezed Zhane's hand again. "Thanks, Zhane. I try my hardest," he replied. "And besides, I'm not exactly looking forward to telling Adam and the others that I've lied to them."

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked him.

"Well I haven't exactly told them anything about you. That I like you, and I've been meeting you at the fair every day, nothing at all," he explained. "All they know is that I've been going to the fair every day, nothing more."

That makes two of us," Zhane told him. "I haven't mentioned even one thing about you either."

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll tell them when the time is right," Rocky assured him. "And when it is, we'll tell them all together."

Zhane smiled at Rocky and his eyes shone. "I agree with that. We'll tell them together," he said firmly, and kissed Rocky tenderly. Rocky kissed him back and they kept exchanging kisses until Rocky caught a glimpse of Zhane's watch.

"Oh shit!" He yelled, jumping back.

"Whoa, what is it?" Zhane asked in alarm.

"Look what time it is!" Rocky told him urgently.

Zhane glanced at his watch and gasped. "Son of a bitch!" He yelped. "It's after midnight!"

Rocky nodded. "I know, which means we need to get home!"

"Andros is probably going crazy wondering where I am!" Zhane cried frantically. "I never stay out this long without letting him know where I am. He's always worrying about us. It comes from losing so many that were close to him."

Rocky started the car. "Don't worry, we're going," he replied, as he turned the car around and started back the way they'd come. "Where do you live?" He asked after a minute.

Zhane directed him to his apartment where they shared a long, passionate kiss goodbye, before promising to meet each other the next day at the fair again.

When Rocky drove off a couple of minutes later, he was happier than he'd been in a really long time and eagerly awaiting the next day.

Once Rocky was gone, Zhane teleported back to the Megaship.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like that chapter. I know it was serious but it needed to be. Please review and tell me what you think! And I need your help on something! Should I have Zhane and Rocky just tell their friends about their relationship or should I have them find out by seeing them kissing or making out? I would really appreciate your opinions on this! By the way, I started a neew forum called _'All About Power Rangers' _and I have a poll on my profile. Check them out!


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections of love and uneas

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. I had a mild case or writer's block, but it's gone now.

* * *

Chapter 5: Reflections of love and uneasy friends

When Zhane awoke the next morning, he lay in bed and replayed the previous night's events in his head. Rocky kissing him, then pulling back and babbling in embarrassment, afraid that Zhane would want nothing to do with him after what he did. Then he reassured him that he was wrong. The kiss was wonderful and it made him realize that not only in fact he was bi, but that he liked Rocky as well.

Then he had told Rocky that he knew he was bi and how he'd figured it out. Rocky had been surprised briefly that Zhane had figured it out, then went on to confess that he'd fallen for Zhane, which had made his heart soar. And when he told Rocky that he returned his feelings a moment later, his face just lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Then they'd talked about how Rocky was insecure about a few things and got that straightened out.

Afterword, they had driven to somewhere private and once there, he hadn't been able to hold back and had kissed Rocky. Zhane smiled to himself as he remembered how that kiss had led to a full-fledged make-out session. This went on for a while and then they had just held each other. Zhane closed his eyes and remembered how wonderful it had felt to be in Rocky's arms; safe and complete, and so right. It had been so long since he'd felt this complete, this happy, this wonderful.

And if he hadn't thought of Andros then, who knows how long they would've held each other. But he had, and it had ruined the moment for him. For Andros knew nothing about any of this. He remembered telling Rocky about it and worrying about Andros's reaction to the new couple. Rocky had assured him that they would tell him and Adam and both sets of friends together when the time was right. That has made Zhane feel good even though he hated to keep secrets from his best friend. But there was a certain excitement about it though. After all, he had a new relationship, and that in itself was thrilling. But there was just something exciting to having a secret to Zhane. He didn't know what it was, just that it was there.

After Rocky's reassurance, they had begun kissing again until Rocky had glimpsed Zhane's watch and yelped as he saw the time. It was later than either of them had realized and they had headed home, after promising to meet the next day at the fair.

Upon returning, he had been worried that Andros would be freaking out over him being out so late, but it turned out that he didn't have to be. Andros was not even there. He was with Ashley, according to the note he'd left, and was still gone when he'd returned after midnight. The others were all sleeping, so he was home free, at least this time. He had gone directly to him room, changed, and went to bed.

All in all, it was the best evening he'd had in practically forever. He hoped that it was only the start of something wonderful. Just then, he heard the sounds of the others moving about and snapped out of his reverie, realizing that his time for daydreaming was over. The others were probably already wondering where he was. Smiling, he got up to change and join the others in the galley. His day had begun.

Meanwhile, the first thing that Rocky did when he had woken up a few minutes ago was to pinch himself to make sure that yesterday hadn't been just a dream. When it hurt, he knew that it had been real and he grinned broadly. Everything from the fair, kissing Zhane, getting scared that Zhane would hate him, the elation he'd felt when Zhane told him that he did not hate him, but in fact was bi himself and loved him had in fact, happened. Then they'd had a long talk, discussing things like Rocky's insecurities and how his nature to goof off and play jokes had ruined more than one relationship.

To his surprise, Zhane admitted that he had a tendency to goof off and play jokes as well, much to the irritation of Andros, who was as serious as you could get. When Rocky had heard that, he just knew that he and Zhane were meant for each other. They were so alike and just being with him felt so right. And when they had driven to a more private location a couple of minutes later; as the parking lot had begun to fill up and they were uncomfortable getting affectionate in front of an audience, Zhane had kissed him the moment Rocky had turned the car off and it had quickly evolved into a make-out session.

Rocky closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Zhane's lips on his own and the warmth of his body and the feel of his hands as they moved up and down his back and over the whole upper part of his body. It was so wonderful and just thinking about it sent shivers up and down his body. He was happier than he'd been in a long time, and he couldn't wait for this evening so he could feel it again.

He also knew that they'd have to tell their friends about their relationship soon, but as he'd assured a worried Zhane last night before they'd headed home, it didn't have to be right away. So for now, it was their secret.

The ringing of his cell phone at that moment brought him out of his daydream and he opened his eyes and grabbed it off his bedside table. He looked at the caller I.D. and saw Adam's number. He answered it and spoke to his best friend as he got out of bed and went to his dresser to find some clothes to wear so he could start the day.

That evening they met by the Ferris wheel as usual. They wanted to kiss but there were a lot of people milling around and they really didn't want anyone staring at them or worse. So they settled for a quick hug and then headed for the ticket booth.

As they waited in line, they chatted. "Did you have to answer a bunch of questions from Andros or anyone else about where you were going?" Rocky asked Zhane.

Zhane shook his head. "No, I snuck out the back door while they were in the living room watching TV," he replied, grinning. (Actually, they were in the Megaship's lounge, but Rocky didn't know about the Megaship or he being a ranger so he thought Zhane lived in an apartment.) "They probably don't even know I'm gone yet."

Rocky laughed. "I hope they don't freak out and come looking for you or something," he said anxiously as the line moved forward.

"Nah, Andros'll just wait until I get back and then pounce on me and demand to know where I've been. I'll just tell him I went to a comedy show or something. He won't question that, knowing how much I like comedy and jokes," he responded. "What about you? Did Adam ask a lot of questions?

Rocky shook his head no. "I got lucky. He had something to do with his family today, so I only talked to him briefly this morning on the phone. The subject never even came up," he said.

"Wow, I guess we can just relax and have some fun!" Zhane exclaimed as they reached the front of the line and bought tickets.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Rocky replied happily as they headed to the Scrambler. "Hey, I wonder what Andros'll do when he finds you gone!

"With Andros, you never know," Zhane replied wryly, shaking his head.

"What a great movie," Ashley said as she stood up and stretched.

"You said it," Cassie agreed. "We should do this more often.

"I'm all for it, but do you really think Astronema's just going to leave us alone so we watch movies all the time?" TJ pointed out, causing the others to giggle.

"Hey, we can hope, can't we?" Carlos asked.

"More like dream," Cassie corrected him. That was met by more giggles.

"Well, I don't mind if we do this more as long as we keep our training up," Andros told them.

Ashley grinned broadly and gave him a hug. "Andros is finally learning how to relax!" She said happily.

"That's great. Maybe next time we can watch this," TJ replied, holding up a DVD.

"_Spaceballs?" _Carlos said in surprise. "I'm sorry, Teej, but I just can't see Andros watching that."

"Hey, why not? It's a great movie!" TJ responded.

"Yes it is, but I don't think that Andros would understand the humor in it," Carlos told him.

Cassie and Ashley burst out laughing at that. "I'm afraid I have to agree with TJ," Ashley said. "However, I think Zhane would love it."

"I agree with Ashley," Cassie said. She looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"That's a good question," Andros said.

"He was here a little while ago," TJ put in.

"Did he say anything about going anywhere?" Carlos wondered. They all shook their heads no.

"Maybe he went back to the fair again," Ashley suggested.

Andros looked doubtful. "I don't think so," he replied.

"But Andros, it makes sense," TJ told him. "He loves the fair."

Andros nodded. "I know, but four days there in a row is too much, even for Zhane," he replied. "Maybe DECA knows where he is." But that theory died the next minute as the ship's AI told them that she had no idea where Zhane was, except that he wasn't on the ship.

Then TJ suggested that DECA could lock onto his communicator and locate him that way, but that didn't work because he must've turned it off, because neither DECA nor Alpha could get a signal from it.

"This doesn't make any sense," Cassie said. "Why would he turn off his communicator off?"

"That's not like him," Andros agreed. "And he's going to get an earful when he get's back for being so irresponsible and immature. And that's a promise."

Meanwhile, Jason and Tommy were walking through the park, just enjoying some time being alone together and being outside in the beautiful weather.

"I hope Adam's having fun on his family outing," Tommy said.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know, Tommy," he replied. "His four cousins are with them. And you know how they can be."

"Loud," Tommy supplied.

"Annoying," Jason added.

"Not to mention nosy," Tommy said. It was true. Adam's four younger cousins never shut up and were always butting into his business. Adam was often telling his friends how annoying they could be.

"Hey, Adam's tough. He'll survive," Jason pointed out. "Hey, do you want to grab a bite at the Surf spot?"

"Sounds good," Tommy replied. Let's go." Hand in hand they strolled to the popular hangout. When they got there, they saw Tanya and Kat at a table and hurried to join them.

Greetings were exchanged as Adele hurried over and took the boys' order. As soon as she had left, Kat turned to Tommy. "Do you know where Rocky is?" she asked him.

Tommy shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him today," he replied. "Why?"

"We wanted to ask him to join us, but got no answer when we called his house," Kat explained.

"Or his cell phone," Tanya added.

Jason giggled. "Knowing him, he probably forgot to charge his battery," he said.

"No, that would be Tommy who would do that," Tanya joked.

"Hey!" Tommy protested indignantly. "It's been forever since I did that."

"Yeah, if you call three weeks forever," Jason told him, which earned him a playful whack upside his head. Jason responded by giving a noogie on the top of his head, which caused Tommy to honk his nose.

The girls were laughing hysterically at their antics. "It seems like Rocky is really beginning to rub off on you guys," Kat told them.

"Hey, it's not our fault," Jason protested. "You hang around someone long enough, they rub off on you."

"Speaking of Rocky, I do wonder where he went," Tommy said.

"I just thought of something," Tanya spoke up. "Maybe he went with Adam on his family outing."

Tommy shook his head. "He's not. I spoke to Adam this morning and he told me that'd he's asked his parents if Rocky could go but that they told him no," he replied.

"Maybe he went back to the fair," Jason ventured.

"I don't think that's too likely. He's already spent the last three days there," Kat said.

"Hey, did Adam say anything this morning about him going somewhere tonight, Tommy?" Tanya wondered.

"No, he did say that Rocky's been acting secretive the last few days, though," he replied.

"I've noticed that as well," Kat put in. "And that's not like him at all."

"I know," Tommy told her. "But the question is, what's he hiding?"

"And is it good or bad?" Jason added, voicing all their concerns.

"I've really had a great time tonight," Zhane told Rocky as they were getting off the Ferris wheel, which was their last ride of the night. They'd been able to sneak in a few kisses and hugs while the ride was going, and that hade made them very happy.

"So have I," Rocky replied, squeezing Zhane's hand briefly. "But I have to admit, I'm starting to get just a tad tired of the fair."

"Actually, so am I," Zhane said. "So how about we go somewhere else tomorrow?"

"That sounds great. Count me in," Rocky told him happily. "Where do you want to go?"

"I think I remember Ashley saying something about a place called a bowling alley. Maybe we could go there, if I knew what it was," Zhane mused as they neared the parking lot.

"Bowling is a lot of fun. And it's not hard. I'll teach you if that's what you want to do tomorrow," Rocky told him.

"That sounds like a plan," Zhane replied. "As long as it's what you want to do."

"Sure, I like bowling," Rocky said as they reached his car.

The got in and immediately shared a passionate kiss before Rocky started the car. They held hands all the way home and once there, they embraced and kissed hungrily for several minutes before they separated.

As Rocky drove home, all he could think about was how wonderful it was to be in love.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is not my best work and I am sorry, but I tried my best. Anyway, Please read and review. Just so you know, reviews=faster updates!


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicious friends

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1 except that I own Adrienne, Anthony, Alyssa, Victor, Marnie, and Jesse.

A/N: I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. It really means a lot to me! Also, I have had a few comments about Rocky being OOC. I know he is but when you fall as hard for someone as he did for Zhane, it can change you and make you more serious, especially if you really want the person to love you as much as you love them. Anyway, Things will be heating up soon and I hope you enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Suspicious friends

Zhane was hurrying to his room on the Megaship after his wonderful night at the fair with Rocky. He had just gotten back and he wanted to avoid a run-in with Andros, if possible. He knew that one was inevitable, but he just didn't want it to be tonight. He'd had such a great night and he didn't want anything to spoil his fantastic mood.

He turned into the final corridor, daydreaming about the night's events.

"Where the hell have you been?" An angry voice demanded.

Zhane jumped a mile at the sound and saw a pissed-off looking Andros by his door. "Damn, Andros, Give a guy a heart attack!" He exclaimed, holding his hand over his heart.

Andros just glared at his best friend. "That's just about what you gave me when you suddenly disappeared during the movie without so much as a word to anyone!" He retorted.

"You all were engrossed in the movie. I didn't want to disturb anyone or interrupt the movie," Zhane explained.

Andros rolled his eyes at Zhane's words. "If you actually think I'm going to swallow that bullshit, Zhane, you're dumber that a box of rocks," he said witheringly. And besides, if you were so concerned, why didn't you leave a note?"

"I forgot okay! I was in a hurry!" Zhane shot back in exasperation. "Why don't you chill out!"

"That's not like you, Zhane," Andros stated. "You're usually a lot more responsible that that."

"Well, excuse the hell out of me for a making a mistake!" Zhane yelled. "I'll be sure to ask your permission next time I want to go out, daddy!"

"Save your smart ass remarks!" Andros snapped back. "And you still haven't answered my initial question. Where were you?"

"I was at a comedy club watching a show. What is the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal, Zhane, is that you just up and left without so much as a word to anyone about where you were going or even to tell us that you were leaving," Andros replied testily.

"I told you I was sorry, Andros. What more do you want?" He wanted to know.

"I want you to be more responsible, Zhane. I was worried sick about you last night. You know just as well as I do that we have to be really careful with Astronema and God knows who else after us. And that means we have to know where every member of the team is at all times," Andros replied.

"I never meant to make you worry, Andros. And I know how careful we have to be and all," Zhane told him.

"Do you really, Zhane? You didn't even have your communicator on," Andros said sarcastically.

Zhane gasped. He had completely forgotten about his communicator! He had taken it off to shower and forgot to put it back on. "Oh shit! I was in such a hurry that I walked out and left it my room!" He exclaimed.

Andros shook his head. "You know better that, Zhane," he said, disappointed. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing's going on with me, Andros. I told you, I made a mistake," he replied firmly.

"You can't make mistakes like that, Zhane. What if something happened or we got attacked last night? Nobody would have been able to contact you or anything," Andros said gravely.

Zhane was silent for several moments as his best friend's words sank in and he realized the seriousness of his error. "You're right, Andros," he replied softly. It won't happen again. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, the others, or the planet or another planet that I could've stopped or prevented, but didn't. I'll always have my communicator with me from now on. That's a promise."

Andros nodded. "Thanks, Zhane. And furthermore, you need to let us know when you're going somewhere," he said.

"I will, Andros."

"Good. And by the way, how the was show tonight?" he asked.

Zhane grinned. "Great! I had a blast!" He replied, thinking of Rocky.

Andros smiled as well. "I'm glad," he said and they discussed the show for a few minutes before Andros had to get back top Ashley before _she_ was worried.

As Zhane was getting ready for bed moments later, he knew he'd have to be more careful. Andros really had some valid points. He did have a responsibility to the team and everyone they were protecting; and that had to be his top priority. There was no way he was going to stop seeing Rocky, though. He really loved him and he was happier than he'd been in a long time.

--------------------------------------------

"Did you have fun yesterday, Adam?" Rocky asked the next morning as soon as he sat down across from him at a table at the surf spot.

"It was fun. But exhausting," he replied wearily. "Those cousins of mine never stop. They just keep going and going on a seemingly endless supply of energy."

Rocky laughed. "That's little kids for you," he said. Always on the go and ready for more action and excitement."

Adam groaned good-naturedly. "Well, they had enough of that yesterday to last them for months. We went to the zoo, the mall, out to dinner, and then to a movie, and between the squabbling, bickering, and not listening, I was worn out by the time we got to the mall," he told Rocky.

Rocky just shook his head. "With seven brothers and sisters, I know exactly what you mean," he said. "How did Adrienne and Anthony cope with them?" Adrienne was Adam's eleven-year-old sister and Anthony was his nine-year-old brother.

"Actually, they did pretty good. But they are the same ages as Alyssa and Victor. So they just hung out with them," Adam replied.

"Yeah, but then you add Marnie and Jesse and you get absolute chaos," Rocky pointed out. Marnie was seven and Jesse was six.

Adam sighed. "Tell me about it. But anyway, how was your day, yesterday?"

"Really fun; I went to a comedy club evening and had a really good time," he replied, using Zhane's excuse to Andros. Speaking of which, he wondered if Andros had laid into him yet.

"That sounds cool," Adam said. "It sounds like your day was good, yesterday."

Rocky nodded, thinking of Zhane and the warm feeling of his lips on his. "It was. In fact---"

"Hey, Rocky, where were you yesterday evening?" Tommy said loudly, interrupting him as he and Jason joined him and Adam.

"I was at a comedy club. Why?" he asked.

"We ran into Kat and Tanya and they told us they'd been calling your house and cell phone. They wanted to ask you to join them for dinner at the Surf Spot, but you never answered either of your phones," Tommy explained.

"I forgot my call phone at home when I left. I checked my messages when I got home, but by then it was too late to call them back," Rocky replied. That was a lie. He left his phone at home on purpose so he wouldn't be disturbed on his date with Zhane, and didn't check his messages until this morning. But they didn't need to know that. It would just lead to a bunch of questions he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Did you call them back this morning?" Jason wanted to know.

"Which club?" Adam asked at the same time.

"The one just outside of town," He answered. "And yes, I called them back. They didn't answer but I left them each a message."

"That's good, but what is with you lately?" Tommy wanted to know.

Rocky looked confused. "What do you mean 'what's with me lately'?" He asked.

"Well, you've been secretive the past few days and that's not like you," Jason answered.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been secretive. In fact, you know I can't keep a secret to save my life!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Adam spoke up. "That why it's not like you."

"It's not like me because I'm not hiding anything," Rocky said in exasperation.

Tommy shook his head. The evidence says otherwise," he said.

"What evidence?" Rocky asked incredulously.

"Well, first off, you went to the fair day after day---"

"Only three days!" Rocky interrupted. It was actually four days, but they didn't know he'd gone to the fair yesterday.

"And you're going places without saying where you're going or that you're going somewhere at all," Tommy went on, ignoring the interruption.

"And finally, there's the fact that you're often off in another world," Adam chimed in.

"This is crazy!" Rocky exclaimed, shaking his head. But deep down, he knew it wasn't. He had been daydreaming a lot lately, and it really wasn't like him to go places with out telling anyone. Or course, that in itself wasn't bad, they didn't share everything; but he usually told them everything about what he was doing and where he was going. "I'm the same as I've always been."

"We're bringing this up because we're just worried about you, Rocky," Adam told him.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. And if something were wrong, I promise I'd tell you guys in a heartbeat," he said firmly.

Adam nodded. "I know you would."

Suddenly, something occurred to Tommy. "Hey, people haven't been giving you trouble because you're bi, are they?" He asked.

"If anyone is, they have me to deal with," Jason said gravely before Rocky could answer Tommy.

"Nothing like that is happening," Rocky replied, shaking his head firmly. "If it was, I'd tell you immediately."

Adam sighed in relief. "That's great."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it is," he said. Then he noticed that Jason still looked upset. "Hey, are you okay, bro?"

Jason took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, it's just that the thought of Rocky, or anyone for that matter, taking shit from people just because of their sexual preference makes my blood boil," he said.  
"I know, Jase, it's really sick," Tommy replied softly. "In fact, prejudice of any kind is awful."

_Was it just his imagination or was there something in the way Tommy and Jason were looking at each other just now_, Rocky wondered. He didn't have to wonder long, though. A moment later he saw Tommy take Jason's hand in his for several seconds before releasing it. Rocky couldn't believe it. It looked like there _was_ something more than friendship between the two of them.

Just then Adam stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom," he said and walked away. Tommy, Rocky, and Jason chatted with each other until he came back minutes later. When he did, they got ready to leave. Jason and Tommy had karate classes to teach, Adam had errands to run, and Rocky needed to go to the grocery store.

They walked to the parking lot and called good-bye to each other. And as Rocky was pulling put, he saw Tommy and Jason exchange a passionate kiss in Tommy's car. He now knew they were seeing each other, and he was happy for them. They had always been really close for as long as he'd known them. He smiled as he drove to the grocery store.

-------------------------------------------

An hour later, he returned home. After putting the groceries away, he called Kat and Tanya again and explained about last night. Once that was done, he straightened the house and took a shower. When he got out of the shower and fixed himself some lunch.

As he was eating about ten minutes later, the phone rang. He wondered who could be calling him. He had had breakfast with Tommy, Jason, and Adam, and he had spoke to both Tanya and Kat not long after that. And his parents were at work, and he didn't know who else it could be.

"Hello?" he asked after picking up the receiver.

"Rocky?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, who is this?

"It's me, Zhane," The voice replied.

Rocky's eyes lit up. "Hey, Zhane, what's up? Are you ready for this evening?" He asked.

"I am, but I wish you'd tell me what bowling is and how it works," Zhane answered.

Rocky laughed. On the way home last night, Zhane had kept asking those same questions. But Rocky wanted to surprise him, so he wouldn't tell him anything. "I told you, Zhane, you'll find out tonight. So please don't ask me that again," He replied.

Zhane groaned good-naturedly. "Rocky, you drive me nuts sometimes!" He exclaimed.

"I know. It's why you love me," Rocky quipped.

Zhane giggled. "Ha, ha, very funny, Rocky," he retorted playfully. "I love you because you're the only one who eats as much as me!"

"Cute, Zhane. Real cute," Rocky said witheringly. "You do know that the only reason I love you is because you laugh at my jokes," he said teasingly.

"Well there is that," Zhane told him. "I also know it's because I turn you on every time I kiss you!"

"You know it, baby!" Rocky said. "And you know I turn you on too."

"You do all the time, love," he replied.

Rocky's heart started to race. "I can't wait until tonight, he said eagerly. "So I can hold you."

"And kiss you," Zhane added.

"And tell you that I love you," Rocky finished.

"I love you too, Rocky," Zhane told him softly.

Rocky's heart was melting. "I love you too, Zhane," he replied tenderly.

"I can't wait until later. But I have to go now. I'm supposed to meet Andros at the Surf Spot in five minutes," he said, sounding reluctant.

Rocky didn't blame him. He felt the same way. "Have fun and I'll pick you up at five," he said softly.

"I'm looking forward to it. Bye, love," Zhane said tenderly.

"I'll see you in a few hours, baby," Rocky replied lovingly and hung up the phone.

As he returned to the table and his lunch, he thought about the upcoming evening and how wonderful it was sure to be.

* * *

A/N: Rocky and Zhane's date at the bowling alley is next, along with a surprise at the end! Stay tuned for chapter seven where things will start to heat up! And as always, please read and review! Reviews motivate me to update faster!


	7. Chapter 7: Bowling fun with a surprise a

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I'm really pleased with all the feedback that I've received for the story so far! Keep it up and here's chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bowling fun with a surprise at the end

Zhane entered the bridge looking for Andros. Seeing him at his station, he walked over to him.

"Andros," he began. Andros looked up at him expectantly and he went on. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for several hours."

Andros nodded. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the fair," Zhane answered. "It's the last day for it."

"Well, have a good time. I won't be here either. I'm taking Ashley to dinner and a movie. Carlos is taking Cassie out as well. We're going to make the most of things being quiet," Andros told him.

Zhane smiled. Carlos and Cassie had just recently gotten together and he was happy for them. "What about TJ?" he asked.

"He's staying here. Jasmine has some family thing going on so he's opted to stay here and keep an eye on everything," he explained. Jasmine was TJ's girlfriend of two months.

Zhane nodded. "Cool," he said. "Well, I better be going now."

Andros smiled and stood up. "I better comb my hair and find Ashley. It's almost time for us to leave as well. Have fun, Zhane," he told him.

"You too, Andros," Zhane replied as they did their special handshake. He then left the bridge and teleported down to 'his' apartment to wait for Rocky.

------------------------------------------------

Rocky hung up the phone and sighed. Adam had just called him to see if he wanted to go out to dinner with him and the others, which he had declined because of his date with Zhane. Adam, of course thought he was sick or crazy for declining to go to his favorite restaurant and he had just spent five minutes trying to convince him otherwise. And on top of that, when he'd told him that he was going back to the fair, he's had to listen to Adam ramble on about how he'd already been to the fair several times and that he was obsessed with it. It was annoying and he was glad when the call was over.

Shaking his head, he went to the hall closet and got his jacket. It was time to go pick up Zhane for their date. The thought of seeing Zhane in a few minutes made his heart race and he smiled. Double-checking to make sure his wallet was in his pocket; he locked the door and got in his car. He started the engine and a moment later, he was heading for Zhane's apartment.

Minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car in a parking space. He cut the engine and jumped out and raced to the doors that led into the lobby. He let himself in and immediately spotted Zhane coming down the stairs from the second story.

"Hi, Zhane!" Rocky called.

Zhane grinned widely. "Hey, Rocky!" He exclaimed.

Then Zhane reached the bottom of the stairs and they were in each other's arms, exchanging kisses and lovingly caressing each other's cheeks and running hands up and down each other's backs. After several minutes of this, Rocky pulled back and looked at Zhane.

"We better get going, baby," he said, sounding a little reluctant.

Zhane nodded. "I know, love," he replied. They kissed again and headed for Rocky's car.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the bowling alley. Rocky parked and turned off the car and then looked at Zhane. Unable to help himself, he leaned over and drew Zhane close, kissing him lovingly. Zhane moaned and returned the kiss. They pulled back and Rocky spoke. "I love you, Zhane," he said tenderly.

"I love you too, Rocky," Zhane replied, just as tenderly. They then got out of the car and went in the bowling alley.

"This is going to be so much fun," Rocky said enthusiastically upon seeing other people bowling, as well as open lanes. "You're going to love it, Zhane." Rocky stopped speaking as he noticed that Zhane seemed rooted in place, staring wide-eyed and wonderingly at everything around him. This made Rocky burst into a fit of giggles.

Zhane immediately turned to Rocky. "What are you laughing at, you knucklehead?" He asked in a mock-angry voice.

"You, you bonehead!" Rocky replied, still giggling. "You looked so funny just now!"

"Well, I'm so glad I'm amusing you!" Zhane told him wryly and gave an exaggerated bow.

Rocky burst out laughing and gave him a playful shove. "You're such a clown, Zhane! Come on." He led Zhane to the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?" Asked the woman behind it.

Rocky smiled. "Yeah, we want to bowl three games," he answered.

"Okay, do you need shoes?" She wanted to know. Rocky nodded, noticing that Zhane looked puzzled, and she went on. "That'll be twenty bucks even for the both of you."

Rocky opened his wallet and pulled out two tens and handed them to her. She rang it up and looked at them again. "I need your shoe sizes," he said.

Rocky told her his size and turned to Zhane.

Zhane looked blank. "Huh?" He asked.

Rocky bit back a giggle. "What size shoe do you wear?" he asked him.

Zhane looked down at his shoes. "Oh, uh, eleven, I think. Why?"

The woman gave him a strange look as she placed their shoes on the counter, along with a score sheet.

Rocky noticed it and explained. "This is his first time he's ever done this," he said.

She nodded but still looked a little bewildered, as she gave them their lane assignment, and then Rocky went over to a bench with Zhane following.

As soon as they sat down, Zhane turned to Rocky. "Okay, now that I made a fool of myself, would you mind explaining what's going on?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"First off, you didn't make a fool of yourself, Zhane, and second, you have to wear special shoes when you bowl. So put those on and we'll pick out our balls," he answered, indicating the pair of shoes by his left foot, and discreetly squeezing his hand.

Zhane did so and Rocky put his on as well. Then they went to the racks of balls to pick theirs out.

Zhane picked up several different ones and put them back. "These all have different weights. And what are these holes for?" He asked, confused.

Rocky explained about the differences in bowling balls and why their weights were different, and also about the finger holes and which three fingers went in them. He finished by telling him they needed to fit his fingers comfortably, and not be too far apart or too close together.

Finally, Zhane choose a gray sixteen-pound ball and Rocky chose a black sixteen-pound one. They went to their assigned lane Rocky put his ball on the return rack. Zhane followed suit as Rocky wrote their names on the score sheet.

"What's that for?" He asked, pointing to it.

"To keep score," Rocky answered. "I'm going to go first so I can show you what to do." He picked up his ball and demonstrated the approach and how to roll it down the lane.

He knocked down six pins on his first ball and three on his second, missing the sleeper. He marked his score down and turned to Zhane. "Your turn," he said.

Zhane grinned and picked up his ball. "This looks pretty easy," he said as he prepared to take his first shot. A few moments later, Zhane was eating his words as his ball rolled into the gutter about halfway down the lane.

Rocky giggled. "It's not so easy, eh," he said jokingly.

Zhane gave him a mock glare. "What'd I do wrong?" He asked his boyfriend.

"Well, for starters, when you released the ball, your hand crossed your body. It should come straight up like you're going to shake hands. Second, you were about a foot and a half back from the lane when you released. Try going all the way up. That usually helps," Rocky explained as his ball came back.

Zhane picked up his ball and this time went all the way up to the beginning of the lane before releasing. This time his ball almost made it to the pins before going into the gutter. He groaned and threw up his hands. "I did what you said, and it still went in the gutter," he told Rocky.

"I know. Your hand went across your body again. Not as much as before, but it did," Rocky replied. "It just takes practice, Zhane, but you'll get it."

"I hope so," Zhane said as Rocky prepared to take his turn.

His first ball resulted in a three-ten split. On his second ball, he bumped his leg, sending the ball straight to the gutter after about eight feet.

Zhane burst out laughing. "What the heck do you call that?" He asked Rocky.

Rocky shook his head. "I call it a good example of what not to do," he replied wryly. "I hit my leg as I released. It happens to everyone once in a while, but it still sucks, and it can hurt."

"Boy, I sure hope I don't do that," Zhane said, picking up his ball.

"So do I. Knowing you, you'd probably break you leg!" Rocky quipped.

"Hey!" Zhane protested, feigning anger. "You're the one who's the klutz here," he told Rocky as he rolled his first ball.

"I am not," Rocky replied as Zhane's ball knocked over one pin.

"Hey, I got one!" Zhane exclaimed. He then bowed exaggeratedly several times to a pretend audience. "Thank you, thank you!" He said over and over as he bowed.

Rocky groaned and playfully shoved Zhane. "Will you knock it off already, Zhane, and roll your second ball? You look like a complete moron!" He scolded lightly.

"That's Mr. Moron to you," Zhane informed him as he shoved him back. Rocky just rolled his eyes as Zhane got ready to roll his second ball. But somehow, this time when he got to his backswing, the ball flew off his fingers and landed about three feet behind him with a loud thud.

Rocky took one look at the look of absolute shock on Zhane's face and laughed so hard he almost fell over. "Oh Zhane, you're too much!"

Zhane stood stock still. "What the hell just happened?" He asked Rocky.

Rocky shook his head. "You threw the ball the wrong way! It's supposed to go down the lane, not backwards at me!" He exclaimed, still giggling.

Zhane blushed. "Oops!" Was all he said.

Rocky noticed that people were staring at them, but didn't mention it to Zhane because he would just play to them and ham it up. Instead, he indicated Zhane's ball, which was still on the floor. "Zhane, pick up your ball and take your second turn," he told him.

Zhane quickly picked up his ball. "I didn't mean to that, Rocky," he said quietly.

Rocky squeezed his shoulder. "I know you didn't. It was an accident." He said reassuringly.

Zhane smiled at him and bowled his second ball. It went into the gutter but Zhane didn't seem to mind.

But the mishap seemed to set the tone for the rest of the game, and the two after that. By the time the third game was over, Zhane had managed to do it three more times and dropped his ball picking it up from the return rack twice. Rocky couldn't remember a longer three games in his life, or laughing so hard. Zhane hammed up every miscue he made to the fullest and generally clowned around the rest of the time. And when Rocky dropped his own ball behind him in the third game, Zhane lost it. He rolled on the floor and laughed so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. Rocky playfully kicked him several times, but the only thing that accomplished was Zhane getting up knocking Rocky's legs out from under him sending him butt first into a chair. Rocky sprang up and shoved him, and that resulted in about their thousandth shoving match of the evening.

Rocky was almost glad when the last game was over. He'd had a blast, but it had just seemed to go on forever. The put their balls up and returned their shoes, and then got something to eat and sat down at a table.

"You were right, Rocky," Zhane said. "This was so much fun. And I'm not half bad at it either."

Rocky almost choked on his food when he heard that. "Zhane, your highest score was a fifty-one! No offense, but you stink!" He exclaimed.

Zhane laughed. "That's fifty-one points better than I could've done, you know," he pointed out.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Very eloquently put, Zhane," he replied wryly.

"Thank you!" Zhane exclaimed with a smile.

Rocky just shook his head. "You're a nut case, Zhane, you know that!" He told him.

Zhane nodded. "I know. But I'm your nut case, Rocky," he replied.

Rocky looked him straight in the eye. "Damn straight you are," he confirmed.

Zhane grinned. "That's right. And don't you forget it!" He said forcefully.

Rocky smiled back. "Don't worry, I couldn't even if I tried," He reassured him. He jumped up. "I do have to use the restroom, though. I'll be right back." With that, he turned and headed for it, looking back once to wink at Zhane.

But before he could open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and found a grinning Zhane standing beside him.

"Hey, you forgot to wait for me," he informed him.

Rocky couldn't help smiling as well. Zhane had fallen for his ploy! "Oh really?" He asked mischievously.

Zhane nodded. "Yeah," he confirmed. "But don't worry; you can make it up to me."

Rocky felt week in the knees. "And how can I do that?" He asked playfully.

Zhane stepped closer and quickly looked around. "Like this," he murmured and brushed his lips against his boyfriend's.

Rocky immediately slipped his arms around Zhane and kissed him back, quickly deepening it.

Zhane moaned as his arms came around Rocky.

After several long moments, the kiss ended and they pulled back momentarily before kissing again and again. Each kiss grew more and more passionate as Rocky ran his hand up and down Zhane's back. Zhane responded by threading his hand through Rocky's hair over and over. Rocky moaned at his touch and Zhane took advantage of Rocky's open mouth and thrust his tongue inside, exploring every recess of his mouth. Rocky returned the gesture and kissed him harder, completely losing himself in the other boy. His heart was so full of love that he thought it might burst as Zhane began to stroke his chest tenderly.

They were completely caught up in each other and oblivious to everything else; and as a result, didn't see the couple just entering the bowling alley at that moment. In fact, they weren't aware of them at all until they were two feet in front of them and the young man spoke.

"What in hell's name is going on here?" He demanded to know in a loud voice.

Startled by the sudden voice, Rocky and Zhane quickly jumped apart.

Zhane gasped in horror, for he recognized the voice instantly. An instant later, his worst fear was realized as he saw Andros standing there with Ashley, both glaring at the couple in shock, anger, and even horror.

He looked at Rocky gravely. "I think we're dead," he said quietly.

* * *

A/N: Their secret is out! Will Andros and ashley and the rest accept them or not? Do you think they should? Your opinions matter! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, what do you think about their antics while they were bowling?


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations and Realizatio

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback and here's chapter eight. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontations and Realizations

"Dead would be an understatement, Zhane," Andros said coldly. "So I think you better start explaining."

"Wait a minute," Zhane said as something occurred to him. "What are you doing here? You said you and Ashley were going to dinner and a movie, Andros."

"The movie was sold out, so we decided to come here instead," Andros said flatly. "But don't change the subject, Zhane. This is about you, not me."

Zhane glanced nervously at Rocky, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Well you see, it's like this," Zhane began but then his voice trailed off.

"It's like what? Come on, Zhane, I'm not getting any younger here," Andros snapped impatiently.

"Andros," Ashley broke in, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down a little."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Calm down?! We walk in and the first thing I see is my best friend making out with another guy and you want me to calm down?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Well, can you at least lower your voice?" She insisted. "Everyone's going to hear and come running in to see what's going on, and that's the last thing we all want or need right now."

Andros saw her point and lowered his voice. "I'm still waiting for an explanation, Zhane," he said angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zhane flinched at seeing just how angry Andros looked. "Please don't be mad, Andros," he implored. "I should've told you sooner, but I was afraid you'd hate me if you knew," he said nervously.

"If I knew what; that you're gay?" Andros interrupted him.

Zhane nodded. "Yeah," he answered, and then fell silent once more.

Andros glanced at Ashley before he spoke. "Well, how long has this been going on? I mean, how long have you been gay?" He asked, sounding confused.

Zhane shook his head. "It doesn't exactly work that way, Andros," he replied.

"Well, then, how does it work? Come on, tell me." He demanded.

"I'm trying to, Andros. This isn't easy, you know," Zhane replied. He swallowed and went on. "It's not that clear-cut. You just don't wake up one morning out of the blue and think or say 'I'm going to be gay from now on'. Usually, it's gradual, and can take anywhere from days to years to figure out and come to terms with. It's different for every person. For me, it started about ten months ago when Carlos and TJ were going gaga over that model we ran into but it wasn't so for me. They kept saying how hot she was and how sexy her ass was and a bunch of other things. The only thing I felt though, was indifference. I mean, here was this beautiful woman and I felt nothing; no attraction or anything else. And that got me thinking that maybe I was different.

Then a couple of days later, I came upon Cassie and Ashley watching this show that featured a bunch of lifeguards; and when I saw one topless, who was also tan and had a great build, I felt a small flutter in my heart. And that's when I knew that I really might be gay, or at least bi. I pondered it over the next several weeks, then everything started to get really hectic and chaotic and it got pushed into the back of my mind. Then I met Rocky at the fair the evening of the pie-eating contest, and it call came rushing back; and as I spent time with him, that's when I realized for sure that I was gay, and also that I was quickly falling in love with Rocky." As Zhane finished speaking he gazed at Andros and fidgeted nervously.

Andros was silent for several long moments as he digested everything that Zhane had just said. Finally he spoke. "So you're saying that this has been going on for ten months and you never said a word to me about it? Why the hell not, Zhane? Why wouldn't you tell me about something this important?" He wanted to know.

"At first I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure, and when I was, I was afraid you would hate me if you knew. A lot of people have lost friends and even family because they're gay or lesbian, Andros, and I was scared of how you'd react and afraid that I'd lose you," he explained. "I'm sorry, Andros."

Andros began to pace. "Let me get this straight; ten months ago you started questioning your sexuality and it never occurred to you that I might want to know? And that I could help you?" he demanded. "Instead, you kept this life-changing secret to yourself, leaving me to find out only by coming across you making out with some guy in a bowling alley!"

"Andros, please understand, it was so new to me, and I didn't even understand what was happening," Zhane pleaded.

Andros stopped pacing and looked at him incredulously. "You didn't understand what was happening and instead of talking it over with your best friend, you keep it secret, and lie to me as well!"

"Andros I---"Zhane began.

"Don't you trust me, Zhane?" Andros asked, cutting him off.

"Yes, of course I trust you," he told him.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't seem like it!" He shot back.

"You're wrong, Andros," Zhane said. "I do trust you!"

Andros snorted. "Yeah, right," he scoffed. "You trusted me so much that you didn't tell me that you were gay, or seeing Rocky, or even where you kept going night after night!"

"I just explained why I didn't tell you those things!" Zhane insisted.

"Well now, maybe you can explain why I should trust you, Zhane," Andros informed him.

Zhane couldn't believe his ears. "What?!" he exploded in shock.

Andros looked him straight in the eye. "You kept some very important things from me Zhane. This makes me realize that maybe I don't really know you at all. I mean, how do I know you're not keeping other things from me as well?" He asked, deadly serious.

"Of course you know me, Andros!" Zhane exclaimed. "You have since we were small children."

"Do I, Zhane? I'm really beginning to wonder if I do, now." Andros replied skeptically. "The Zhane I know would never have kept such important things from me or flat out lie to me like you have. You've changed, Zhane. You're not the same person I thought I knew." His voice was heavy with sadness and regret. "In fact, you're almost like a complete stranger in some ways."

"You can't be serious!" Zhane cried, his eyes filling with tears.

"That's enough, Andros!" Rocky spoke up, unable to keep quiet and longer. "You've really gone too far!" He snapped angrily, glaring at the striped-haired young man.

Andros gave Rocky a nasty look. "You stay out of this! This is between me and Zhane!" He all but snarled at him.

"That's where you're wrong! You're hurting Zhane and that makes it my business!" Rocky shot back.

Andros took a step toward him. "Listen, he brought it on himself. So shut up and stay the hell out of this!" He snapped.

"I will not!" Rocky retorted. "And furthermore, that's a hell of a thing to say about you best friend! Do you even hear yourself?" He shook his head in disgust. "If this is how you treat your best friend, I'd really hate to see how you'd treat an enemy!"

"Best friends don't keep secrets from each other!" Andros shot back angrily.

"He explained his reasons, for God's sake. So why don't you just calm down, Andros?" Rocky bit back. He couldn't believe that Andros was being so irrational.

"I have a better idea," Andros replied angrily. "Why don't you stop telling me what to do and mind your own fucking business!"

"Why don't you just go to hell!" Rocky shot back, now nose-to-nose with Andros. "And why you're there, try putting yourself in Zhane's shoes for a few minutes. Because if the situation was reversed, I highly doubt Zhane would treat you the way you're treating him! And I know for a fact that you wouldn't want him to either!"

"Why don't you put yourself in my shoes!" Andros retorted. "Then maybe you'll understand how I'm feeling."

At that point, Zhane spoke up. "It's okay, Rocky. He's right. I should have told him a lot sooner," he said quietly.

Rocky shook his head. "No, it's not okay, Zhane," he replied. "Yes, maybe you should have told him sooner, but that doesn't excuse his behavior. He's treating you like a pile of dirt and he hurt you, and I'm not just going to stand here and let him do that."

"But, Rocky, if I would have just told him in the beginning, none of this would be happening," Zhane insisted.

"Maybe, but that doesn't give him the right to hurt you like that," Rocky told him.

"Maybe I deserve it, Rocky, for what I did," Zhane replied softly.

Rocky looked Zhane in the eye. "Don't even think that, Zhane! You know it's not true. He really hurt your feelings and you don't deserve that. And it hurts me to see you hurt. You're a wonderful, caring, compassionate, and kind person that deserves to be treated accordingly." He told him seriously.

"But I've never had Andros so mad at me before," Zhane said tearfully. "I really think he hates me."

Rocky could feel his heart breaking at Zhane's words. He drew Zhane close and hugged him tight. "I don't think he hates you, Zhane. He's had a big shock and he's just upset. Just give him a little time and he'll calm down," He said soothingly.

Zhane lifted his head and looked at Rocky. "You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I do," he replied.

Zhane smiled a little, and Andros chose that moment to clear his throat.

Rocky and Zhane both looked at him as he began to speak. "It's not that easy," he began and shook his head and looked back and forth between Rocky and Zhane, and Ashley. "Look guys---I---I need to be alone right now and sort some stuff out. I've got to go," he stammered, and with that, he turned and ran out of the bowling alley.

Once the door closed behind him, Rocky, Zhane, and Ashley all exchanged puzzled glances. "Why would he just run out like that?" Rocky wondered aloud to no one in particular.

Ashley gave him a look. "Can you really blame him?" She asked. "I mean, this is hell of a lot to take in all at once, especially with finding it out like this, and Zhane lying to him and all."

Rocky looked at Ashley disbelievingly. "But you heard Zhane explain why he lied. It wasn't out of meanness or spite or anything," he told her.

Ashley nodded. "Yes, but it's all the same to Andros. No matter the reason, he sees it as betrayal," she explained. "And Zhane, who knows this really well, did it anyway."

"You're right, but this is nowhere near normal or usual circumstances," Zhane said. "This is so new to everyone involved, especially him, who I doubt has ever had to think about things like this, let alone deal with them."

"Which is exactly why you should have told him this in the beginning, when you first became aware that you could be different," Ashley pointed out.

"But he was afraid Andros would hate him," Rocky spoke up. "And what you just said justifies his fears completely. Zhane knew that this would be completely new to Andros, so of course he was afraid of his reaction."

Ashley looked at him. "But Zhane also knows that Andros is extremely straightforward with people and that he expects and likes people to be the same with him. It's the way he is. He doesn't like to mess around or beat around the bush with things," she informed him.

"But this is a very unusual situation," Rocky said.

Zhane nodded. "Rocky's right. Maybe you could talk to him, Ashley. He'll listen to you and he won't run away," he suggested. "Please?"

Ashley shook he head. "I don't think it's a good idea," she replied. "Look, I understand where you're coming from, but I also understand where he's coming from. And I think that you should be the one to---" she was cut off by a deep rumble somewhere close by outside and the whole building shaking. At the same time, the watch that she was wearing on her left arm bleeped.

Rocky lurched to the side and grabbed Zhane's arm to keep from falling. "What the hell is going on?" He yelled as screams and shouts were heard coming from all over the bowling alley.

"I don't know!" Zhane yelled back as the building shook again, although he actually had a pretty good idea that he knew exactly what was happening. He just couldn't say so in front of Rocky. He was thrown off balance and fell into Rocky, sending them both to the floor.

Ashley meanwhile, had fallen to her knees and was bracing herself against the wall with her left hand, while fiddling with her watch with her right.

Just then, they heard someone shout 'earthquake' from the shoe rental area. This resulted in more screams as people began to panic.

Ashley looked up at Zhane then as she rose unsteadily to her feet. "Come on, something's going on outside! We have to check it out!" She told him. Come on!"

Zhane stood up shakily and started to follow her out.

Rocky got up as well. "Hold on," he shouted. "I'll come with you!"

Ashley looked back at him. "No! Stay here and calm everyone down, and make sure they stay here!" She shouted back before exiting with Zhane.

Rocky didn't follow. He stayed where he was. Ashley telling him to keep everyone inside triggered something in his brain. He now knew what was going on and should have from the start. He mentally kicked himself for not realizing it right away.

He turned and started to run back to the lane area but stopped halfway there as he realized something else. He remembered Tanya telling him about giving her Powers to an Ashley and this Ashley had not been all that surprised when the building had begun to shake and definitely not afraid. Her watch had bleeped and the next thing he knew she was fiddling with it. Only she wasn't fiddling with it at all. She was actually talking into it! And she had ordered him to keep people calm and inside the building during what could only be a monster attack. This had to be the Ashley that Tanya had given her powers to. Ashley was a power ranger! As a former ranger, he knew the signs when he saw them.

Then he thought of something else. Ashley had told Zhane to go with her and he had done so immediately, with no hesitation whatsoever. Rocky's breath caught in his throat as he realized that Zhane could vey well be a ranger as well!

* * *

A/N: I know I probably didn't do very good job on this chapter, and that Andros is probably way out of character and I apoligize. I did the best I could. As always, please review and tell me what you think! Your feedback motivates me to update faster!


	9. Chapter 9: A helping hand and another su

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Sometimes real life gets in the way. The next ones should be quicker! Here's chapter nine. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 9: A helping Hand and Another Surprise

Rocky was just standing there slightly dazed after his realizations moments before when the building once again shaking followed by a loud scream snapped him back to reality. Springing into action, he ran around the corner and straight into utter chaos in the bowling area.

People were yelling and running every which way, sometimes even at and into each other, kids were crying, chairs were overturned, and the floor was littered with food containers and even some food. Even the people working there were panicking; which meant that they were not going to be of help in calming everyone down.

Rocky strode over to the nearest upright chair and stood on it and spoke, screaming to be heard over all the noise. "OKAY EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Several people looked up at him in surprise, but that was all the response he got. The majority of the people didn't pay the slightest attention to him at all.

He tried again. "WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN AND BE QUIET!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. But other than a bunch of people looking at him as if was insane, he once again was ignored.

"There could be anything and their brother going on out there and this maniac is yelling at us to calm down?!" One young man shouted to his friends, sounding incredulous. This caused some laughter from the others.

Rocky just shook his head disgustedly and looked around, trying to think of another way to get their attention. As his eyes fell on the main counter, he got an idea. He jumped off the chair and darted behind it, heading straight for the PA system. Ignoring the protests from the two employees there, he picked up the microphone and turned it on.

"IF I COULD HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION FOR A FEW MINUTES," he began. The noise level gradually began to recede and after several moments, he went on. "THAT'S BETTER. I KNOW SOMETHING BAD'S GOING ON OUTSIDE AND THAT YOU ARE ALL SCARED. BUT I ALSO KNOW THAT PANICKING WILL NOT HELP. I AM SURE THE POWER RANGERS ARE OUT THERE NOW, TRYING THEIR BEST TO STOP WHATEVER IS HAPPENING, AND THE BEST WAY WE CAN HELP IS TO STAY HERE AND STAY CALM AND AWAY FROM WINDOWS, IN CASE OF BREAKING GLASS."

"But what if the building collapses?" Someone asked loudly.

"Yeah, we could be trapped here!" Someone else yelled.

"I understand what you're saying, but with whatever's going on outside this close to the alley, our safest bet is to stay here for now," Rocky replied firmly.

He looked around and saw some kids crying by the refreshment counter. Thinking fast, he dropped the mike and hurried over to them. He quickly engaged them in some games to distract them. First they played 'I Spy' and 'Telephone'. Then when they were in the middle of 'Going Camping', Rocky excused himself to answer a call of nature.

After he finished, he decided to take a peek outside and see what was going on. But what he saw was not what he expected. There was indeed a monster but there was also a horde of quantrons as well. But the worst part was that the rangers were in serious trouble.

They were fighting hard, and they were very good, but the sheer amount of enemies was slowly overwhelming them. He saw the red one go flying into a car, followed by the blue one. They got up quickly, but Rocky could tell they were tired and hurt by the way they moved. And when the silver ranger, who was fighting the monster, took a vicious backhand that sent him flying to land hard on the concrete on his back, Rocky knew they were in trouble and that he had to do something fast before it got any worse.

He started to pace then abruptly stopped as an idea came to him. Hoping it would work, he quickly checked to see if anyone was near. Seeing no one, he raised his arms to summon his Zeonizers, and breathed a sigh of relief when they appeared. "Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" He said loudly and in a flash, he had morphed into the blue Zeo ranger.

He darted outside and hid behind a car to wait for an opening.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ouch," Carlos groaned after receiving a vicious kick from a quantron that sent him stumbling back. As he prepared to renew his attack, Cassie landed on the ground at his feet, having just been thrown by two quantrons. Carlos reached down and helped her to her feet.

"This isn't working, Carlos," she said.

He nodded. "I know. There's never been this many at once before," he replied.

"You're right. Astronema must be up to something big," Cassie stated.

"Yeah, but what?" Carlos asked as he fended off a quantron.

"I don't know, but this isn't the time to try to figure it out," Cassie replied as two quantrons attacked her, followed quickly by a third.

Just then Andros front flipped in the air and landed next to them. "Guys, we've got to do something. We're getting our asses handed to us on plates!" He shouted.

"Andros, you're hurt," Cassie cried, seeing him holding his shoulder.

"Just a bruise," he replied. "But I'm serious. We're in troub--- Zhane!" He screamed, interrupting himself as he saw him go down after the monster reflected the blast from his Super Silverizer back at him. But try as he might, he couldn't get past the quantrons to get to him. He swore viciously under his breath and attacked the quantrons with renewed vigor.

A few minutes later, he saw that Zhane was in trouble again. He was on the ground and the monster was quickly bearing down on him. But just as it reached him, a blast came from seemingly out of nowhere, hitting the monster square in the chest and sending it flying backward to slam into a van parked on the street. "What the fuck?" he asked in shock.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Carlos demanded at the same time.

Cassie was about to speak but TJ beat him to it. "Did you guys just see that?" He asked while fighting two quantrons about ten feet away.

"Yeah, we saw it," Carlos answered. "But we don't know where it came from or who did it."

"Look!" Cassie suddenly shouted, pointing in Zhane's direction. They all looked just in time to see a figure in blue leap out from behind a car and attack the monster, who had just gotten up. He pummeled it with a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking it flat on its back. Before it could recover he pulled out his blaster again and nailed him with a full power blast. It struck the monster and it exploded an instant later.

"Holy shit, that guy's good!" TJ yelled in awe as they continued to fight the quantrons.

"But who is it?" Cassie asked.

"And whose side is he on?" Andros wanted to know.

"He looks like a power ranger," Carlos said.

"Carlos is right," Ashley spoke up.

"But his uniform's not a thing like ours," TJ pointed out. "The face shield on his helmet's a triangle.

"And he's got gold trim on his uniform," Carlos added.

"He might be an evil ranger," Andros said.

TJ knocked a quantron down and shook his head. "I don't think so. He destroyed the monster and is now attacking the quantrons," he told him.

Ashley blasted one with her Star Slinger and shook her head. "That uniform looks familiar to me. I've seen it somewhere before," she said.

Just then the mystery ranger leapt into the air. "Zeo Three Power Kick!" He yelled and his legs began to glow as they struck a quantron, sending it flying into another and exploding, and that one into another and so on until ten quantrons were sprawled on the ground.

The rangers were impressed by the display. They quickly finished off the quantrons that were on the ground plus four more. At that point, the quantrons decided they'd had enough and the remaining ones fled.

Ashley hurried over to Andros and threw her arms around him. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "I saw you go flying into that car."

Andros nodded as he hugged her back. "Yeah. Just a couple of bruises," he told her. He looked at the rest of his team. "Is everyone else okay?" He asked as Zhane got slowly to his feet.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Cassie.

"Uh huh," Carlos said. The others nodded as Zhane walked over to them, a little unsteadily.

"Zhane are you alright?" Cassie asked him, concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, just a little banged up," he replied. He glanced behind him. "Who's the guy in blue?"

"We don't know," Andros replied as they all looked at him. He just stood there silently, watching them.

Suddenly Ashley spoke up. "I think I know!" She said excitedly.

Five heads turned toward her. "How do you know?" Cassie asked her.

"Who is he?" TJ asked at the same time.

"Remember how I said his uniform looked familiar to me?" She asked them. They nodded and she went on. "Well, when he yelled 'Zeo Three Power Kick' it clicked. He's a Zeo Ranger!" She exclaimed.

"Zeo Rangers?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Yeah. You and TJ weren't in Angel Grove at that time. Andros and Zhane weren't here either. They were the ones who fought the Machine Empire. This was before Divatox came and they became the Turbo Rangers," she explained.

"So you're saying that that could be Justin?" Carlos asked disbelievingly.

"No, Justin wasn't a Zeo Ranger. He joined when they became Turbo Rangers," Ashley answered.

"So if it's not Justin, then who is he?" TJ wanted to know.

"Maybe it's Tommy," suggested Carlos.

"No, I don't think so. He didn't have Tommy's voice when he spoke," Ashley replied. "And the voice was definitely masculine so it couldn't be Tanya or Kat. That just leaves Adam."

Carlos shook his head. "No, it's not Adam. I know his fighting style and that wasn't it," he told her. "Besides, he was the green Turbo ranger, not blue."

"Then who is it?" Cassie cried in frustration.

"It's got to be the one Justin replaced," Andros said thoughtfully.

"But who was that that?" Zhane asked.

TJ shook his head. "I don't have a clue," He answered. The rest of them didn't either.

---------------------------------------------

From about ten feet away Rocky just stood, relieved that they all were okay, especially Zhane, and listened to them in amusement as they tried to figure out who he was. He was close enough to hear every word and almost burst out laughing a couple of times. He couldn't believe they hadn't figured it out yet. He knew for a fact that Justin had talked about him several times. But then he realized that Justin wouldn't have told them about him being a ranger, though. If he had, they would have known who he was immediately, which the exception of Zhane and Andros of course.

As they continued to try to figure it out, he strode over to them. "Hey, guys," he said. "You're really good."

Andros stepped forward. "Thank you," he said, holding out his hand. "And thank you for helping us out just then."

Rocky shook his hand. "You're welcome," he replied, he smiled inside his helmet, thinking that Andros probably wouldn't be thanking him if he knew who he was! "But I was glad I could help. It is a ranger's duty after all."

"But who are you?" Zhane asked him.

Rocky almost laughed out loud. If Zhane only knew it was his boyfriend standing there!

"I'd sure like to know," TJ said. "And since we're all rangers here, I know you can reveal your Identity."

"Yeah, so come on," Carlos insisted. "We want to know who helped us."

Now Rocky did laugh. He couldn't help it. "You guys are just going crazy not knowing, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are," Cassie told him.

"And I don't see what's so funny about it," Carlos added, sounding irritated.

Rocky shook his head. "It's just that I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," he replied, still giggling.

"Well, we haven't!" Carlos snapped. "So why don't you just tell us?"

Rocky held up his gloved hands. "Okay, I better go ahead and show you before Carlos has a conniption fit," he said. "We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" Carlos took a step forward, obviously upset, but before he could say anything, Rocky raised his hands. "Zeo Three, power down!" He shouted, and demorphed.

There was a flash of blue light and when it was gone, Zhane stood there in total shock. Even in his wildest dreams he never would have expected it to be the half-Hispanic young man standing before him.

"Rocky?!" He gasped.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and are enjoying the story! As always, I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing and what parts need improving. Also, reviews are great motivators!

A/N 2: I'm also working on a G.I. Joe story called _**The Return of Serpentor**_. It's my first G.I. Joe story. Check it out and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10: The rest of Zhane's friends

**The Joy of Love**

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Here's chapter 10, enjoy and thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Rest of Zhane's Friends find out**

"Yeah, Zhane, it's me," Rocky replied, smiling.

"But how--when—why?" He spluttered, still in shock.

"I became a ranger almost three years ago, but I'm not an active ranger anymore. I only use my power in emergencies, like today," Rocky explained.

"But Justin was the blue Turbo ranger," TJ pointed out.

Rocky looked at him. "And who do you think passed those powers to him?" He asked.

"You?" TJ wanted to know.

Rocky nodded. "Bingo."

"But if you passed the powers to Justin, how do you still have them?" Cassie spoke up, sounding confused.

"I passed the Turbo powers to him. But I still have my Zeo powers," Rocky answered.

"But that's impossible!" TJ exclaimed. Alpha and Dimitria told us how the Turbo powers were created out of the Zeo ones."

"Yeah, and when the Power Chamber was destroyed, the Turbo powers were destroyed as well," Ashley added.

Rocky shook his head. "Did they also tell you that the Zeo Crystal can never be destroyed," he asked them.

"No," TJ said.

Rocky nodded. "Exactly. And since the crystal can never be destroyed, neither can out powers. When Tommy, Adam, Kat, Aisha, and I went on our quests to bring back the sub-crystals that it was split into, they became a part of us. Any they are still a part of us," he explained.

"But what about Tanya?" Cassie asked.

"Aisha stayed in Africa where she was sent on her quest and sent Tanya back with her crystal instead, and it bonded with her.

"That's all fine and good, but what are these quests you're talking about? And what do you mean it was split into sub-crystals?" TJ asked, puzzled.

"That's a long story," Rocky replied.

"Which we'll get to later," Andros broke in, speaking for the first time since Rocky demorphed. "But there's a more pressing issue at hand." He and the others powered down.

"Huh? What could that be? The monster was destroyed and the battle's over. And I don't know about anyone else, but I'm pretty interested in hearing all this about the Zeo Crystal," Zhane said.

Andros shook his head. "I think the others will be more interested to know that Rocky's your boyfriend, and if you knew any of this beforehand," he pointed out among several gasps.

Zhane sighed wearily. "Andros, don't start this now," he implored. "He saved all our asses, including your own!"

Andros nodded. "That may be, but the fact is, you lied to all of us about him and I think that's more important than stories about the Zeo Crystal," he replied.

"Wait a minute," Cassie broke in. "If Rocky's Zhane's boyfriend, that mean's Zhane's gay," she said.

"So what," TJ told her. That doesn't change anything. He's still our friend and teammate."

"I know that, TJ," she replied. "That doesn't mean it's not a shock finding it out."

TJ nodded. "Sure, but he's still Zhane. You don't have a problem with it, do you?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head. "Of course not Teej," she replied. "I would never judge him or anyone else for that matter for any reason."

Zhane smiled and gave them both grateful looks. "Thanks you guys. That means a lot," he told them. "It'll be nice to still have some friends when Andros abandons me."

"What?!" TJ cried in shock. "Andros would never abandon you!"

Zhane shook his head. "Yes he will," he replied sadly. "He caught me and Rocky making out by the men's room in the bowling alley and screamed at me and Rocky both."

TJ was taken aback. "Are you serious?" He asked. At Zhane's nod, he went on. "That doesn't make any sense. He's your best friend!"

Andros spoke before Zhane could reply. "There's a lot more to it than just Zhane being gay," he informed him. "For starters, why don't you ask Zhane about all the lies he's told us? And while you're at it, ask him why his best friend had to find all this out but catching him making out with Rocky."

"Look, Andros, I know he's obviously kept us in the dark about all of this, but think about it for a few minutes. Discovering you're gay isn't by far the easiest thing to talk about, even to parents or best friends. Trust me, I know. I have a cousin who's gay and there's a lot of fear of rejection involved," TJ told him.

"It's hopeless, TJ," Zhane said softly before Andros could say anything. "He hates me and that's all there is to it." He hung his head, looking as if he might cry. Rocky put his arm around him protectively and hugged him close.

"Don't talk like that, Zhane," Rocky said firmly. "Nothing is ever hopeless."

"He's right," TJ told him. "Just give Andros some time. He'll come around."

"I hope you're right, Teej," Zhane replied. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I know," Rocky told him. "I don't want to lose Adam either."

"But he already knows you're gay," Zhane pointed out.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that I'm seeing you," Rocky replied.

"Who's Adam?" Cassie wanted to know.

"My best friend," Rocky replied. "He was a Zeo ranger too."

"Your best friend is Adam Park?!" Carlos asked in amazement, speaking for the first time since Rocky demorphed.

"How do you figure that?" TJ asked him.

"He was the one who gave me his Turbo powers," Carlos explained. "And since Turbo was right after Zeo, it was easy to figure out."

"Wait, you know Adam?" Rocky asked him.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, he was my soccer coach last year," he replied.

"That's all well and good, but we're way off the subject here," Andros spoke up sternly.

TJ looked at him. "Come on Andros, lighten up. I mean, Zhane's gay and has a boyfriend. So what? He's still your best friend," he told him.

"You're not mad or upset that he kept this from us and lied to us about where he's been going?" Andros asked.

"No, I know how hard this can be for a person. My cousin lost one of his best friends when he came out because he was repulsed and wanted nothing to do with him. He was devastated, but luckily he had his other friends and his family, who did accept him for who he was," TJ explained. "It's hard to come out with something like this. Don't let it ruin your friendship."

"I think it already has," Zhane told him. "Back in the alley, he said he didn't know me anymore and that I was like a stranger to him."

TJ looked shocked at his words. "You said that to him?" He asked incredulously. "This is your best friend you're talking about!"

"Zhane almost burst into tears when he said it," Rocky said. "That's how hurtful it was."

"That's sad Andros, that you would say something like that," Cassie told him.

Rocky nodded. "And I told him if that's how he treats his best friend, I'd hate to see how he treats an enemy," he said.

"What'd he say then?" TJ wanted to know.

"He screamed at me to stay the hell out of it and mind my own fucking business," Rocky replied. "And I responded by telling him to go to hell, that what affects and hurts Zhane affects and hurts me so therefore it _was_ my business. But the worst part was that he had Zhane second-guessing and doubting himself."

TJ shook his head. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Andros," He said. Carlos and Cassie nodded in agreement.

Now Ashley was angry. "You guys need to realize where he's coming from. When people lie to him, especially when it's someone close to him, he takes it personal and feels betrayed. You all know how straightforward he is and that he hates to be lied to. That's just the way he is. And I don't blame him, with all he been through and all the loss he's suffered," She exclaimed, putting her arm around him.

"With all the loss he's been through, you'd think that he wouldn't want to make his best friend go through it too," TJ told her. "I know that I wouldn't wish what he's been through on my worst enemy."

"Same here," Cassie added.

"And if the situation were reversed, you know Zhane would accept Andros without any hesitation," Rocky pointed out.

"I agree," TJ said.

"Maybe so, but Zhane hasn't been through what Andros has," Ashley pointed out.

"I've been through some," Zhane replied. "My parents were killed in the same attack as Andros's. I was there when the other four original Astro rangers were killed, which meant that I lost four close friends, same as him."

"Not to mention, you saved his life when you took that blow that was meant for him and almost died yourself," TJ added.

"TJ's right, Andros," Cassie said. "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him."

"Guys, look!" Andros exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "I get what you're saying, but it's just not that easy. Yes, he had good reasons, but he still lied to me and I can't just ignore that." He saw the disapproving looks that everyone but Ashley was giving him and shook his head.

"Why not?" TJ asked, starting to get mad. "It's not like you've never lied before. I'm beginning to think that you can't handle the fact that Zhane is gay."

"That's not true!" Andros protested. "As I said before, there's a lot more to it than that."

"And what might that be? Please enlighten us, because I for one don't understand," TJ asked.

Andros started to speak but stopped. "Just forget it, Teej," he snapped. "I have to go." With that, he turned and started to jog off.

"Andros, wait!" Ashley called and ran off after him.

They all exchanged glances. "Well, now what?" Cassie wondered.

Suddenly Zhane giggled, causing the others to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Carlos wanted to know.

"I just realized that I haven't introduced Rocky yet!" He replied. "Cassie, Carlos, TJ, this is Rocky DeSantos, my boyfriend. "Rocky, this is Carlos Vallerte, Cassie Chan, and TJ Johnson, the black, pink, and blue rangers respectively." As he spoke he pointed to each of them in turn.

They all shook hands and then Zhane spoke again. "You've met Andros, the red ranger and the leader of the team, and Ashley Hammond is who ran after him. She's the yellow ranger and Andros's girlfriend," he said.

"What do we do now?" Cassie asked again.

"Go back to the ship, I guess," Carlos said.

Rocky looked confused. "Ship?" He asked.

TJ nodded. "Yeah, the Astro Megaship. It's our base as well as where we live right now," he explained.

Rocky looked at Zhane. "I thought you lived in an apartment," he said.

"I couldn't tell you the truth. I didn't know you were a former ranger so I couldn't say anything or reveal my identity. I'm sorry, Rocky," he said.

Rocky shook his head. "Don't be. I understand completely. I didn't know you were a ranger so I couldn't tell you that I used to be one and can still be one in emergencies," he replied.

At that point, Zhane burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rocky asked him.

"The irony of al this. We're both rangers, only we didn't know, so we kept secrets that we could have told each other from the beginning," he explained.

Rocky began to laugh as well. "It is pretty funny," he replied. "Who would have guessed that it would be like this?"

"I think it's fate," Zhane said. "I mean, things like this usually happen for a reason."

Just then TJ yawned. "It's late and I'm tired. I'm heading back to the ship," he said.

Cassie nodded. "He's right. Let's go," she agreed.

"You guys go," Zhane told them. "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

They nodded, and a moment later, Zhane was alone with Rocky.

"Maybe we should go inside and get our stuff and go somewhere more private," Rocky murmured.

Zhane nodded. I agree," he replied. And that's what they did. And after some kissing, hugging, and reassurances from Rocky, Zhane returned to the Megaship and Rocky returned home. It had been a very long day and both of them were exhausted.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome! And if Andros is too much OOC, please let me know! Up next, Rocky's friends find out! Please stayed tuned!


	11. Chapter 11: Rocky tells his friends ever

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11: Rocky tells his friends everything

As soon as Zhane got back to the ship, he looked for Andros, hoping to talk to him. After not finding him anywhere, he asked DECA who told him that he was not back yet. The others, including Ashley, were already in bed, so he couldn't talk to them either.

Disappointed, he headed to his quarters to change and get ready for bed. He'd have to wait until morning to talk to Andros or the rest of the team.

When Rocky woke up the next morning, the first thing he did was call Adam.

"Hello? Park residence." The female voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Adrienne, it's Rocky," he said. "Is Adam there?"

"Hi Rocky," she replied. "Yeah he's here. Hang on, I'll get him."

"Thanks, Adrienne," Rocky told her. She put the phone down and after a few moments it was picked up again.

"Hey, Rocky!" Adam's voice exclaimed. "What's up?"

"I hope I didn't wake you up or anything," Rocky said.

"No, you didn't," Adam reassured him. "I've been up for awhile. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could get together sometime today," Rocky replied. "There's something I need to tell you. I also need to tell the rest of the gang too."

"Rocky, is something wrong?" Adam asked, hearing the anxiety in his best friend's voice.

"I hope not," Rocky answered. "I just need to talk to you and the others."

"Well, don't worry, whatever it is, we'll work it out. I don't have anything planned for today, and even if I did, I'd still make time to talk to you. You're my best friend and I'm always going to be there for you," Adam told him.

"Thanks, Adam," Rocky replied. "That means a lot to me."

"Hey, no problem. Do you want me to come over? I can as soon as I get my chores done. We're getting ready to eat breakfast and it's my turn to clean up afterward. It should take me no more than an hour to eat and clean up and throw some clothes on," he said.

"That sounds good. While you're doing that, I'll call the others and find out if they can come too," Rocky told him. "Then after we talk, I'll fix us all something for lunch."

"Sounds good to me," Adam replied. "I'll see you in about an hour. Bye, Rocky."

"Bye, Adam," Rocky said and hung up.

----------------------------------------------------

Zhane entered the galley after a restless night and went straight to the Synthetron. He had been too worried about the situation with Andros to get much sleep. He ordered a cup of coffee and a couple of doughnuts. He sighed as he took them and sat down at the table. As he began to eat, he thought about all he and Andros had shared and been through together. They were so close they were almost like brothers and he didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose Andros. He was his first and only best friend and he couldn't even begin to imagine life without him in it.

He sighed again and put the half-eaten doughnut back on his plate. He just didn't have much of an appetite this morning. He put his face in his hands and groaned. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

"Good morning, Zhane!" A voice exclaimed. Zhane spun around to see TJ entering the galley.

"Morning, Teej," he replied softly.

"Hey are you okay?" TJ asked, seeing how sad and upset Zhane looked.

He nodded. "I just wish Andros would talk to me," he said. "Do you know where he is?"

TJ shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him today," he replied. "But don't worry, he'll come around. Just give him time."

"But what if he doesn't?" Zhane asked. "What if I've lost my best friend forever?"

TJ put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't think like that, Zhane. You guys have been through too much. He's not just going to throw all that away," he said.

Zhane stood up. "You didn't see the way he looked at me or hear the way he spoke to me, TJ," he replied, his voice rising. "It was horrible. It was like I was a bug that needed swatted of something." He spun around and left the room, almost bumping into Cassie, who was entering with Carlos.

"Hey, Zhane," Cassie said, but he didn't answer or even look at her. He just walked away.

Cassie shook her head and looked at TJ. "What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's worried about Andros," TJ replied. "I told him not to worry, that'd he come around. But I don't think he believes that. I think he believes that he's lost Andros for good."

Cassie shook her head. "I don't know what's with him, but I don't like it," she said.

"I know," Carlos agreed. "He's way out of line. Can't he see what this is doing to Zhane? Does he even care what it's doing to him?

"I think he does care," TJ replied. "I just wish he could see what an asshole he's being. Where is he anyway?"

"He's working out in the Simudeck. Ashley's watching him," Cassie answered. "And that's another problem."

"Huh? What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"I mean the way she defends him. It's almost like she doesn't care if he hurts Zhane or not," Cassie explained. "All she cares about is Andros."

Carlos nodded. "I know. And it's sad, because this is not like her at all," he added.

"Well, maybe she's afraid that if she doesn't defend him and stand by him, she'll lose him too," TJ said thoughtfully.

"That's completely ridiculous!" Cassie exclaimed. "And also completely not like her."

"But I don't think she's ever been this much in love before," TJ said.

"But that's still no excuse," Cassie told him. "She still has to see that what Andros is doing to Zhane is wrong. I know Zhane lied to him, but it under very extraordinary circumstances. And yes, maybe Zhane should have told him, and all of us for that matter, but that still doesn't excuse Andros treating him like a piece of shit."

"I know," TJ replied. "And Zhane's taking this so hard. I just wish there was something we could do to help him."

"I think we just make sure that he knows we're still his friends, and that we'll always be there for him," Carlos said. The others nodded.

But they all knew that things needed to get better or the whole team could end up being split in half or ripped apart altogether. And if that happened, everyone on Earth and countless other worlds was doomed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Rocky had just came downstairs after his shower when the doorbell rang. He answered it and found Adam standing there. "Hi, Adam. Thanks for coming," he said, opening the door all the way and stepping aside. "Come on in."

Adam did and sat down on the couch in the living room. "The others should be here anytime," Rocky told him.

Adam nodded as Rocky sat down next to him. "I really appreciate this, Adam," he said. "Thank you."

"Hey man, it's no problem," Adam assured him, putting his arm on his shoulder. "After all, what are best friends for?"

Rocky smiled a little. Adam's words made him feel a little better. He was still very nervous, however.

"So what's going on?" Adam asked him.

Rocky started to reply but the doorbell cut him off. He jumped up. "I'll go get that," he said. "Now I can tell everyone at once." He left the room and returned a moment later with Jason, Tommy, Kat, and Tanya.

After greetings were exchanged all around, Tommy got down to business. "What's going on, Rocky?" he asked. "Is something wrong? You sounded so serious over the phone."

"I hope nothing's wrong. There's something I need to tell all of you," he said nervously.

"Rocky, it's okay," Kat told him. "If something's wrong, we'll help you fix it."

"I don't know if you'll want to," Rocky replied. Adam and Kat both started to speak but he held up his hand to silence them. "Just let me explain, okay?" They nodded and he took a deep breath. _Here goes_, he thought to himself.

He looked nervously at his friends. "A lot's happened to me over the past week," he began. "But the long and short of it is that I've got a boyfriend." His friends looked surprised and a little shocked at this news, but not angry or upset. Rocky was relieved and went on. "I met him last week at the fair right after the pie-eating contest. His name is Zhane Carter and I'm sorry I lied to you and didn't tell you all about him." He stopped speaking and hung his head in shame.

"I know you guys probably hate me and I don't blame you. I should have told you from the start but I was scared too. I was afraid you wouldn't like him or get mad at me for not spending all my time with you guys or something. It was stupid and I was stupid, and I should've told you instead of lying and sneaking around but I really like him and I don't want to lose him, and I know I screwed up and it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last time knowing me and he's having an awful time right now and---"

"Rocky," Adam said, interrupting his rambling. "Calm down, it's going to be all right. I don't hate you and I think I can speak for the others and say they don't hate you either."

Tommy nodded. "Adam's right, bro. We don't hate you. Sure, we're a little irked that you lied to us, but I understand why," he told him.

"Yeah," Jason spoke up. "Although why you'd think we'd be mad at you for not spending all your time with us is beyond me."

Rocky blushed. "I told you it was stupid and so am I," he replied.

"Hey, you're not stupid, Rocky!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yeah, so don't talk like that. Don't even think it," Adam added.

"Adam's right," Kat put in. "This Zhane guy's lucky. He's got a fun-loving, loyal, trustworthy, and caring person for a boyfriend and I'm happy for you both."

Rocky gave her a small smile. "You really mean that?" He asked her. She nodded.

"That goes for me too," Jason added. The others nodded and Adam put his arm around Rocky.

"Thank you," Rocky replied, starting to get choked up. "And I'm really sorry for lying to you guys and not telling you about Zhane earlier."

"Hey, it's okay," Jason told him.

"Yeah, just don't let it happen again," Tommy added with a twinkle in his eye.

"I won't. I promise," Rocky told him, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm really lucky to have all of you and I don't want to do anything else to jeopardize that."

Adam gave him a hug. "You're stuck with us man," he said firmly.

"That's right. And don't you forget it!" Tommy added, hugging him too. The others did as well.

Rocky wiped his eyes. "Thanks guys. That means a lot to me. And I'll introduce Zhane to you as soon as I can," he told his friends.

"Cool," said Tommy. "Since you like him so much, I'm sure we will too."

Rocky grinned broadly. "I hope so. He's really great. He's a lot like me. He likes jokes and pranks and having fun. He's also caring, loyal, trustworthy, sensitive, and really nice. He can also match my appetite!" He said happily.

Jason groaned good-naturedly. "That's just what we need; two Rockys!" That comment earned him a knock upside the head from Adam.

Jason honked his nose in return and a playful shoving match ensued while everyone else cracked up. This went on until Adam sent Jason stumbling into Tommy's lap.

"Careful," Tommy said. "We don't want him broken or anything. I like him too much the way he is!" Jason blushed crimson at this as the others laughed hysterically.

Rocky suddenly remembered something he had been thinking about days ago. "Hey Tommy, you and Jason wouldn't by any chance be together, would you?" He asked with a grin.

Tommy grinned back. "So what if we are?" He said, causing Jason to blush deeper.

"Ooh, Tommy and Jason!" Kat cooed.

"Hey Kat, knock it off!" Jason cried, red faced, and looking indignant.

Kat giggled. "Hey, I was just kidding!" She exclaimed.

"I know," Jason replied, looking at the floor.

"Guys, give him a break," Rocky broke in. "Can't you see he's embarrassed?" Jason gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you, Rocky," he said. "Yes, we're together, but I'm just not used to this teasing and stuff."

Tommy took his hand. "Hey, I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said that when you landed on my lap but I couldn't help it. I'm crazy about you," he told him.

Jason looked him in the eye and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, man. I'm crazy about you too," he replied.

Everyone congratulated them and then Tommy turned to Rocky thoughtfully. "You said something earlier about Zhane going through an awful time right now. What did you mean?" He asked.

"It's horrible, Tommy," Rocky replied, looking extremely sad. "He might've lost his best friend." Rocky knew that was a definite possibility despite all of his, TJ's, Cassie's, and Carlos's reassurances.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked gently.

"It's like this," Rocky answered and proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since he had met Zhane, including last night's battle and each finding out the other was a ranger. By the time he was finished, he was sobbing.

"It's so hard watching him suffer and not being able to stop it," he said between sobs.

"You may not be able to stop it," Adam told him. "But you're helping a lot just by being there for him and reassuring him."

"But what if I'm reassuring him for no reason?" he asked, wiping his eyes. His sobs had stopped, but his voice was still shaky. "What if Andros doesn't come around?"

"Then it's Andros's loss, not his," Jason spoke up. "If Andros really is his best friend, he will come around."

"Jason's right," Adam said. "Zhane sounds like a great guy and his other friends are sticking by him. So even if he were to lose Andros, he'd still have them and you."

"Except for Ashley," Rocky replied. "She's stuck up Andros's ass so far that all she sees is him, nothing else."

"The Ashley that I gave my Turbo Powers too?" Tanya asked incredulously. "That sure doesn't sound like her."

"Yep, that's the one," Rocky confirmed. "She's defending everything that Andros has been saying and doing."

"That's incredible!" Tanya exclaimed.

"And really sad," Kat added. "She's got to know he's the wrong, even if Zhane did lie to him."

"And I understand why Zhane lied," Jason said. "Stuff like this is really hard to talk about. It's natural to not want to say anything until you're sure; and sometimes not even then."

"I know," Tommy agreed. "Jase and I didn't say anything for awhile when we realized that we were gay."

Adam shook his head. "This Andros sounds like a real jackass," he said.

Rocky nodded. "I know. But Zhane will be utterly devastated if he does lose him. He's he best friend and had been for years. They've been through so much together including Zhane nearly dying to save his life."

"Zhane almost dies saving his life and this is how he repays him?" Kat asked incredulously. "This guy really is something else."

"You can say that again," Tanya told her.

Rocky started to reply but the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted him.

"Who could that be?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know, but I'll find out," Rocky replied, getting up. He left the room and walked to the door. He opened it and was surprised to find Zhane standing there.

"Hi, Zhane. What's up?" Rocky asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"I keep trying to talk to Andros, but he's avoiding me," he replied. "He was working out when I got up. I waited for him when he finished but when he saw me standing there, he went off in another direction. Then he and Ashley teleported down to Earth and I tried twice to talk to them but both times they walked away as soon as they saw me." Zhane's voice was shaky and he was blinking rapidly, trying to hold back tears.

Rocky immediately threw his arms around him and pulled him close. "Oh, Zhane, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be okay. Just give him time." He pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I mean it, baby," He said softly, stroking his cheek.

"Oh, Rocky, do you really think so?" Zhane asked hopefully.

Rocky nodded firmly. "I do," he said, rubbing Zhane's back.

"Thanks, love," Zhane replied, touching his forehead to his boyfriend's. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Zhane," Rocky told him, meaning every word from the bottom of his heart.

"Hey Rocky, what's going on?" Tommy asked, coming into the front hall with the others.

"And who is that?" Adam added.

Rocky turned around and smiled at his friends. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Zhane."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Will Andros ever come around? Will Ashley stop acting like a naive moron? Will Rocky's friends like Zhane? Stay tuned to find out! And don't forget to review!

A/N 2: Don't forget to check out my G.I. Joe story "The Return of Serpentor" and tell me what you think of that! It's my first G.I. Joe story!


	12. Chapter 12: Rocky's nutty friends and a

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: A big thanks to all those who have reviewed, especially Be A Warrior Casseau, Morphin' in, and Makia Durron, who have been faithfully reviewing every chapter! It means a lot to me so please keep it up! Now onto chapter 12.

* * *

Chapter 12: Rocky's nutty friends and a long talk

"Adam, Tommy, Jason, Kat, Tanya, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Zhane Carter," Rocky said. "Zhane, these are my friends Tommy Oliver, Jason Scott, Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, and my best friend Adam Park." Rocky indicated each one as he said their names.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Zhane said, shaking each of their hands in turn.

"It's nice to meet you too, Zhane," Adam replied with a smile.

Zhane smiled tentatively. "You really mean that," he asked shyly.

Adam nodded. "Of course. Anyone that makes Rocky this happy is a friend of mine," he told him.

Zhane looked questionably at Rocky, who nodded. "I told them everything a little while ago," he explained.

"Really?" Zhane asked him.

"Yes," Rocky replied.

"He sure did," Jason spoke up. "I can't believe that there's someone who actually eats as much as he does." He said, giggling.

"Jason!" Rocky exclaimed, blushing as the others laughed as well. He turned to Zhane. "I told you my appetite is the butt of their jokes," he told him.

Zhane giggled. "I know how you feel. I get the same thing from my friends," he said.

"Some friends, huh?" Rocky replied.

Adam grinned. "Don't mind Jason," he told Zhane. "He just likes giving Rocky a hard time."

"You got that right," Rocky said.

"Hey!" Jason protested, stepping toward Adam with his fists raised in mock anger. "So do you, Adam!"

Adam backed away, pretending to be afraid. "Whoa, calm down dude!" He said.

Jason continued to step toward Adam. "Number one, you're getting a knuckle sandwich, number two, I'm not your dude!" He replied.

"That's right, he mine!" Tommy spoke up, causing the others to laugh again.

Jason whirled around. "Tommy Oliver!" He exclaimed. "You are just cruisin' for a bruisin'!" He lunged at Tommy who ran away. Jason chased after him while everyone else laughed hysterically, including Zhane.

"You have to excuse those two," Tanya said to Zhane. "They like to act like children every now and then."

"Don't worry," Zhane replied. "I know a few who do that, myself."

"Like you," Rocky told him.

"Excuse me?" Zhane asked, looking at his boyfriend. "I do not."

"Then what do you call chasing me around at the fair and starting all those shoving matches at the bowling alley?" Rocky wanted to know.

"Hey, I didn't start all of those shoving matches. You were responsible for some of them," Zhane pointed out.

"You guys got into shoving matches at the bowling alley?" Kat asked in disbelief.

Rocky turned to her. You should have seen him. His bowled his ball backward several times, dropped it off the return rack, didn't know what bowling shoes were, and got a high score of fifty-one," He said.

"Rocky, you know that was my first time ever bowling," he replied indignantly. "And anyway, you threw the ball backwards too!"

"Well that explains why he didn't know which way to roll the ball!" Tanya joked.

"Yeah, that explains Zhane," Adam told her. "But what about Rocky, what's his excuse?"

"Adam Park! I'm going to clean you clock for that smart-ass remark!" Rocky yelled as the girls and Zhane cracked up. He shoved Adam who shoved him back. A shoving matching ensued and went on for several minutes until Adam shoved Rocky harder and he went flying backward into Tommy and Jason, who had just returned to the front hall. As all three tumbled to the ground, Tommy knocked into Zhane sending him to the floor as well.

All four landed in a heap amid grunts and groans as the girls and Adam screamed with laughter. They rolled around trying to untangle themselves. "Tommy, would you please get you foot out of my ass!" Rocky shouted.

"I will as soon as Jason gets his elbow out of my face!" Tommy shouted back.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!" Jason replied sarcastically, moving his elbow.

"Hey, whose hand is on my tit?" Zhane wanted to know.

"That would be Tommy's," Rocky answered.

Tommy blushed. "Oops," he said, moving his hand.

By now, Kat, Adam, and Tanya were laughing so hard tears were running down their faces.

"I'm glad you guys think this is so funny," Rocky said witheringly to them as he rolled away from Tommy and found himself face-to-face with Zhane.

"Boy, your friends really know how to welcome someone," Zhane said, smiling and shaking his head.

"They tend to get overly enthusiastic," Rocky replied. "But they mean well."

"That okay," Zhane told him. "I tend to get overly enthusiastic about some thing too. And one of them happens to be right in my face."

Rocky's heart started to race and his knees went weak. "So do I," he murmured. "Especially over you when you're in my face too."

"I happen to love that about you. So please don't change," Zhane whispered.

Rocky shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't plan to," he replied, leaning closer to Zhane.

Zhane leaned closer as well and just as their lips met in a sweet kiss, they were interrupted.

"Not in front of everyone!" Jason said loudly, causing them to jump and sprang apart

"Uh guys, not to be mean, but get a room!" Tanya added.

"Why? You and Tommy would make out in front of the whole world!" Rocky exclaimed.

Adam guffawed. "You got that one right!" He said.

"Not funny, Adam," Tommy said as Rocky and Zhane stood up. "We're not that casual!"

"You sure were when Jason fell into your lap earlier," Adam pointed out.

"But we weren't making out," Tommy protested.

"And neither were we!" Rocky exclaimed.

"But you might have started," Jason spoke up.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Rocky said irritably. He looked at Zhane. "I guess we shouldn't kiss." He hung his head, looking hurt.

"That is so not true, Rocky," Adam stated firmly. "You're in love and it's a perfectly natural thing to do."

"Adam's right," Kat added, putting a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm so happy for you. It's wonderful to be in love."

"Kat's right," Jason said. "We're glad you're so happy. You deserve it, bro." He clapped Rocky on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Zhane's a great guy and I wish both of you nothing but the best," Adam added.

Rocky was about to reply but the sound of Zhane crying stopped him.

"Hey baby, what's wrong," Rocky asked, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

Zhane looked at him. "Your friends are so great; very compassionate and understanding," he answered. "I just wish Andros was more like them."

Rocky hugged him tight, not ever wanting to let him go and wishing desperately that Andros was right there so he could kick his ass from here to kingdom come for all of the hurt and grief he'd caused Zhane."I know you're probably tired of hearing this by now, but he will be, baby, just give him time." He pulled back just enough to wipe Zhane's tears away.

"Rocky's right, Zhane," Kat spoke up. "He just needs time to come to terms with all of this."

"Yeah, just hang in there. You two have been through so much over the years. He's not just going to throw all that away," Tanya added.

The others voiced their reassurances as well and after Zhane had thanked them all, Rocky fixed lunch, with Zhane and Adam helping him. When it was done, they all sat around the table, eating and talking and getting to know Zhane. It wasn't long before all the food was gone and everyone was full, even Rocky and Zhane.

"Hey, we should all get together sometime," Kat suggested as they started cleaning up.

"That's a great idea," Adam told her. "I'm all for it."

"Yeah, we could all go to the mall," Tanya said. This was met with groans from all the guys.

"Tanya, the idea is to have fun, not be tortured," Jason pointed out.

"Hey, I have you know, Jason, the mall is not torture!" Tanya replied.

"Maybe for you girls it's not. But it is for us guys who end up doing all the bag-carrying and following you around," Jason told her.

Kat shook her head. "You guys make it sound like the worst fate on Earth!" She exclaimed in exasperation.

"It is," Tommy and Rocky said in unison.

"You guys take forever," Adam put in. "I'm surprised you just don't live in the mall."

"Oh, will you knock it off?" Tanya cried, whacking her boyfriend upside the head. "We're not that bad."

"Yes you are," Tommy replied. "We've been in the mall with you guys."

"Hey, I have an idea," Zhane spoke up before the girls could respond to Tommy. "We could go to the beach."

"Hey, yeah, that's a great idea!" Tommy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we can bring a volleyball net and horseshoes," Tanya added.

"Plus lots of food," Rocky said. Zhane nodded at his words.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Of course, we can't forget that!" He said wryly. "There's nothing worse than listening to Rocky whine when he's hungry." This was met with giggles.

"Yeah there is," Rocky retorted playfully. "Listening to you whine about missing Tanya when she's not with you!" More laughter followed this statement.

"Oh, Tanya, I miss you so much! Please come back!" Jason cooed in a high-pitched voice, causing Adam to blush and whack him as everyone else cracked up, except for Tanya, who just rolled her eyes.

"You're a fine one to talk!" Adam shot back. "Oh Tommy, I need you. I'm so horny for you!" He intoned in a deep voice.

"That is completely ridiculous! And so untrue! I'm not like that, Adam Park, and know it! Now you're going to get it!" Jason cried and tackled him to the ground.  
Everyone was laughing hysterically as they wrestled on the ground.

"Come on guys, act your age, not your shoe size!" Tanya exclaimed after a few minutes of watching them.

"Very funny, Tanya," Jason retorted as he got to his feet followed by Adam.

Zhane shook his head. "I swear, you all ought to get your own comedy show," he said. "It would be a hit!"

Jason bowed. "Why thank you!" He exclaimed.

Adam giggled. "Jason, you're nuts!" Come on, let's finish cleaning up," he said.

"So are you," Jason replied as they got back to work cleaning up their lunch mess.

A short while later, they were finished. After relaxing and chatting some more in the living room, Rocky's friends all left, letting Rocky and Zhane be alone together.

As soon as the door closed after them, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately. They walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, kissing the whole time. They snuggled closer and let their hands wander over each other.

"Mm, I love you so much, Zhane," Rocky murmured between kisses.

"I love you, Rocky," Zhane murmured back. They continued to make out and didn't stop for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------

After dinner that evening Ashley and Andros were in the Megaship's observatory, enjoying some time alone together.

"Andros, are you all right?" Ashley asked softly, after several kisses were exchanged.

"Yeah, why?" Andros replied.

"You seem a little sad and distracted," she said, stroking his cheek.

Andros shook his head. "It's this thing with Zhane," he said wearily. "I don't know what to do about it and I can't get it out of my mind."

"Oh, honey," Ashley murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "You're stressing too much over this. Just relax, it'll work out."

"How do you know that? I can't even think about it without getting confused. I mean, I never imagined this happening in my wildest dreams. Zhane is gay! What is he thinking when he looks at me? Or Carlos, or TJ for that matter." He fretted nervously and shook his head again and put his face in his hands. After a moment, he looked at Ashley again. "I can't even begin to comprehend this! I'm totally floored here; I just don't know what to do!"

Ashley pulled him closer and stroked his hair. "Shhh, sweetheart, you've got to calm down. You're going to go crazy if you keep this up," she soothed him, rubbing his back.

"I just can't help it, Ash," Andros said as he lifted his head and gazed at her. "Maybe I'll get lucky and wake up tomorrow morning and find that is all just a nightmare."

"It's not a nightmare, Andros, it's real. Zhane is gay, or at least bi. But that doesn't change the fact that he's still your best friend," Ashley said softly.

"Maybe, but I don't even know how I'm supposed to treat him now. I don't know anything about gays or bis or lesbians or any of that stuff," Andros replied.

"Maybe you should just treat him like you always do," Ashley suggested. "That's probably what he wants anyway."

"I don't know if I can do that, Ash," Andros said, anguish in his voice. He lied to me. The most important thing to happen to him and he just left me out of it! How do you think that makes me feel?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Awful, that's how," Ashley told him. "He should have told you from the beginning. It's not that big of a deal that he didn't tell me, but you're his best friend. He should've told you!"

Andros nodded. "I know. And it makes me feel like I don't matter to him because he didn't," he replied and his tears spilled over and streamed down his cheeks.

Ashley pulled him close again and let him cry on her shoulder for several minutes. "Maybe you should sit down and talk to him about this. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'd understand," she suggested gently.

"How's he going to understand how I feel when I don't even understand it?" Andros wanted to know.

"I don't know, Andros," she replied. "I just wish there was something I could do to help you. I hate seeing you so upset and miserable."

"You're doing so much just by being here for me and listening to me," he assured her. "And It means the world to me, Ash. I love you with all my heart."

They exchanged a kiss. When they pulled back Ashley spoke again. "And I love you with all my heart too, Andros," she murmured.

Andros kissed her tenderly in response, then pulled back and stroked her hair. "But there is one thing you can do right now to make me feel better," he told her.

"What's that Andros?" Ashley asked.

"Just hold me," he replied softly.

Oh, Andros, I'll hold you as long as you want me to," she replied, her heart so full of love it felt like it might burst, and snuggled as close to him as she could. Andros snuggled tightly against her as well and they just held each other for a long time, taking comfort in one another and the powerful love they shared.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Are the boys antics too much? I know they all clown around on various episodes so I don't think it's OOC for any of them! I wanted to put some humor in this chapter because the next couple are going to be much more serious! Stay tuned to find out how and why and if Zhane will lose Andros and if Ashley will come around! And as always, don't forget to leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13: Andros's Plight

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as always.

A/N: Here's chapter 13. BEWARE, it's full of big surprises!

* * *

Chapter 13: Andros's Plight

Rocky hummed to himself as he got ready for bed. He was in a very good mood. He and Zhane had made out for over three hours in the living room then talked for one and a half. Zhane had been feeling much better when he'd left which had made Rocky feel better knowing that he'd helped his boyfriend.

He'd fixed himself some dinner as soon as Zhane had left and then took a shower and watched a movie. As he pulled on his nightclothes, he thought about what great friends he had; so compassionate and understanding. He should have known that they wouldn't be upset with him. It had meant a lot to him that they had welcomed Zhane with open arms. Zhane had told him that it had meant a lot to him as well.

Now all that was needed to make things perfect was for Andros to come around, he thought as he got into bed and lay down. As he was going to sleep he thought about how happy Zhane would be when that happened_. I love you, baby_, he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

When Andros opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was no longer aboard the Megaship. He was on a planet. Which one that was, he wasn't sure. He couldn't tell anything from his surroundings. He had been to bunch of worlds that looked like this and knew of dozens of others. The ground was barren and rocky, with medium sized hills every so often in each direction. Other than a few weeds here and there, there was no sign of plant life at all. The air was still without even a trace of wind and the sky was gray with clouds.

He got to his feet and looked around, searching for any signs of human or other sentient life. Finding none, he tried his communicator. "DECA, do you read me? This is Andros." He waited for several seconds but got no response. "DECA, come in," he tried again, but still got no response. "DECA, so you read me, this is Andros." He paused again then continued. "Alpha, Ashley, TJ, Zhane, Carlos, anybody; this is Andros! I'm on an unknown planet in an unknown system. I don't even know how I got here. Please somebody, answer!" Again, he got nothing, not even static.

Feeling alarmed, he tried to contact Zhane telepathically. It had no effect, as he couldn't even sense his presence. It was like something or someone was blocking him. He then tried Ashley, who could hear him sometimes given how close they were and how strong their bond was. But he didn't have any luck there, either. The same force blocking him from Zhane was blocking him from her as well.

The feeling of alarm increased. He was on a strange planet that showed no signs of life, he was cut off from the rest of his team and the Megaship, and he couldn't sense Zhane or Ashley telepathically. He knew he had to do something, but he had no clue as to what that something was.

He glanced around again, hoping for some inspiration, but found none in the endless rocky hills. He realized then that his best bet would be to take off walking to try to find someone or something to help him get back to the ship. His only problem was deciding which direction to go. A moment later he realized that it probably didn't matter and just picked a direction at random and took of walking that way.

----------------------------------------------

After around two hours of walking, Andros stopped and sighed. So far he had come across nothing except the same barren landscape that he'd been in since he'd arrived. He shook his head. He knew he couldn't just continue to walk like this forever. He had no food or water and he was already very thirsty and getting hungry. He decided to keep going for a little while longer, searching for anything edible and some water while he was at it.

But a little over an hour later, he still had found nothing. He sighed and tried again to contact the ship and the others. He didn't have any luck there, either, although he really didn't expect to, as this was about his twentieth time trying.

He sighed again and sat down on the ground to rest. But no sooner than he had gotten comfortable he heard a distant thumping noise. Springing back up he looked in that direction, which happened to be slightly east of the direction in which he was heading. He couldn't see anything but he still could hear the thumping noise. He took off again, heading straight for it.

The noise got louder as he hurried along, which meant he was getting closer with every step. But even though he was getting closer, he still couldn't see anything different from what he's been seeing since he got here.

As he was climbing a hill that was steeper and higher than any other that he had come across so far, the noise suddenly jumped in volume. The sudden increase startled him, as it had been increasing steadily little by little as he got closer, not in big and abrupt jumps.

Filled with a sudden feeling of dread, he hurried as fast as he could to the top of the hill. When he reached the apex, he stopped and gazed around. The thumping was really loud now and there seemed to be voices mixed in with it now. He couldn't tell if the voices were human or even if they were voices at all. All he knew was that it sounded like voices to him. He thought he saw movement far off toward the horizon, but he could barely make it out, even when he squinted. But what he could see was a plume of dark grey smoke rising into the air somewhere in the vicinity of the perceived movement.

He didn't have a clue as to what was going on or causing the thumping or smoke, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he might finally be able to get some answers to all his questions, as well as some food and water. With that in mind, set off once again, this time with a new resolve and a new bounce in his step.

Several hills later, he was finally close enough to see what was going on. In the mist of a circle of several medium-sized, rundown buildings, people were bustling back and forth. There were indeed humans, but also beings of several different species as well, most of which he didn't recognize; Although he did notice a few Eltarins, a couple of Edonites, and several members of Darkonda's species among them.

He also saw the source of the smoke. A large bonfire was burning in the center of the area inside the square of building. Near the bonfire there was a makeshift stage set up with some kind of rigging or structure placed up it. He couldn't tell for sure from where he was. There were also a few people on the stage, obviously getting it ready for something. And judging by the activity around it, it was something big.

In front of the stage were rows upon rows of chairs, indicating that an audience was going to be present when whatever-it-was happened. And judging by what he was seeing, it was going to be something bad.

All the people were wearing or carrying weapons. He saw everything from swords, knives, bows, whips, spears, and even blasters. There was even a few that he couldn't recognize. He was getting a very bad feeling in his gut about this.

Little did he know that it was going to get worse as he tried once again to contact his friends or the ship and failed. A sudden movement from in front of one of the buildings caught his eye. He focused on the building and saw someone who was obviously a prisoner being brought out in chains.

As they led him toward the stage, Andros's bad feeling got about ten times worse. The prisoner looked familiar to him, even though he couldn't identify him with all the people surrounding him. He began to move slowly and quietly forward, hoping to get a clear view of the prisoner. Suddenly, he struggled against his captors and was rewarded with a lash across his upper back from the whip of one the guards. He cried out and when Andros heard him, he forgot about being quiet and stealthy and took off running as fast as he could, his heart filling with terror. For he recognized the scream of the prisoner instantly; it was Zhane!

Andros reached the side of the closest building as Zhane reached the foot of the stage and struggled again, cursing his captors. But all that got him was more lashes across his back from the whip. His scream was bloodcurdling and it made Andros move even faster.

He raced around the building and into the square at full speed. "Let him go, you bastards!" He screamed, unable to help himself. His outburst caused everyone to stop what they were doing and whirl around to stare at the newcomer.

"Stop right where you are, and don't come any closer!" One guard threatened, brandishing his sword.

Andros wasn't about to listen to him at all. "Fuck you, asshole!" He yelled and rushed past him so fast that the guard didn't even have any time to react whatsoever. He continued on to the stage, knocking aside anyone who got in his way until he was stopped by one of the leaders, who jumped down off the stage pointing a large blaster at him.

He was a member of Darkonda's species, although he was bigger than the bounty hunter and meaner looking. "Stop right there," He snapped menacingly. "Go any further and I'll blow your head off!"

Andros looked at Zhane frantically, who was being dragged up the stairs to the stage. "Zhane, What are they doing to you?" He cried. "Let him go!"

To his surprise, Zhane just glared at him. "Like you really give a shit what happens to me!" he said sarcastically.

Andros couldn't believe what he just heard. "Of course I care what happens to you, Zhane!" He exclaimed. "I'm your best friend."

Zhane shook his head. "No you're not," he retorted bitterly. "My best friend abandoned me when he found out I was bi!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Zhane?" Andros yelled. "I never abandoned you!"

Zhane snorted. "Then what do you call not wanting to have anything to do with me except to scream at me!" He shot back, fire in his eyes. The whole team fell apart because of you!"

"That's not true!" Andros screamed desperately.

"It is true, Andros! We were always fighting! It got to the point where TJ and Cassie wanted nothing to do with you, and Ashley and Cassie weren't speaking because Cassie couldn't stand seeing her constantly taking your side even when you screamed at us and called us names and slapped TJ! Finally, the two of them just up and left and Carlos followed a few days later. And all three left their morphers behind! They said they wanted no part of being rangers with the two of you!" Angry tears started streaming down his face as he yelled at Andros.

"Zhane, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about! I never screamed at TJ or Cassie and I certainly never slapped TJ! They must have brainwashed you and turned you against me!" Andros pleaded.

"They didn't have anything to do with it, Zhane shot back. "These creeps work for Darkonda. They captured me as I was trying to catch Carlos on my Galaxy Glider just after he quit. You turned you against me! And in turn, turned Cassie, TJ, and Carlos against you and Ashley as well. You tore your own team apart! But that must have been what you wanted, especially after TJ, Carlos, and Cassie stayed my friends after finding out I was gay."

"Zhane, you've got to believe me! I would never do that to my friends!" He cried desperately. "Bullshit!" Zhane spat. "You did do all of it."

"That's a lie!" Andros yelled. "Just listen to me!"

Zhane snorted again. "Why the hell should I listen to you?" He shot back. "You're the reason I'm here and about to be executed! Because of you, I'll never see Rocky again!" At that point, Zhane broke down. Huge sobs wracked his body.

"Zhane, please!" Andros begged, his voice filled with anguish. "You're my best friend! I would never hurt you!"

"Shut up, Andros! Just shut up and never talk to me again!" Zhane screamed through his sobs. "I'll never forgive you for this, never! Even if I wasn't going to die! Which I am, thanks to you!"

"You're not going to die, Zhane!"Andros yelled. "I'm going to save you!" He charged the steps but was immediately grabbed and thrown to the ground.

-----------------------------------------

Without warning, Ashley opened her eyes and sat bolt upright in bed. She wasn't sure what had awakened her, but something felt very wrong. After several moments she realized what it was. Andros was in great distress. She could sense it through their developing telepathic link that was growing stronger every day.

She closed her eyes and tried to contact him. A moment later, she recoiled and her eyes flew open. She had been hit with wave of terror stronger than any she had ever felt from Andros in the time she'd knew him.

She quickly grabbed her communicator from her bedside table and tried to contact Andros that way. A few moments later, she threw her communicator down on her bed in frustration. She had been unable to reach him.

She was starting to get really scared now. She didn't know what was happing to him only that it didn't have anything to do with Astronema or her associates. DECA would have sounded the alarm and woken everyone up if it was anything like that. Suddenly, she was hit with another wave of terror, even stronger than before coupled with desperation.

"Andros!" She cried and flew out of bed and ran for the door. Although she didn't know what was happening to Andros, she did know that she had to get to as quick as possible. '_Hold on_ _sweetheart_', she sent telepathically as she exited her room. '_I'm coming'_!

-------------------------------------------------

After being thrown to the ground, Andros had shot right back up and rushed for Zhane once more only to be thrown to the ground again. This time he received a kick to the head from the brute that had pulled a blaster on him as well as two lashes from a whip by a human guard. Andros screamed in pain as up on the stage Zhane did the same time after he got whipped again for another struggle.

"I told you not to go any further!" the blaster-wielding brute snarled. Now maybe you'll listen to me!" He glanced at his men up on stage. "Chain him up so we get can get this over with!"

"At once, sir!" One man replied and they did as they were instructed, with Zhane cursing the whole time.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Darkonda appeared next to Andros. "Well, it looks like we have ourselves a little bonus here," he leered and grabbed Andros before he could react. Andros tried to morph but Darkonda slapped his morpher away before he could. It hit the ground and lunged for it but Darkonda held him back and kicked it away. "We can't have you doing that now, can we?" He said mockingly.

"You're not going to get away with this, Darkonda!" Andros screamed in his face.

"Oh, I think we are, my dear powerless ranger!" Darkonda sneered. By this time, the guards had secured the chain around Zhane's neck that was attached to a metal bar over his head. "I think we'll have Andros watch while his best friend is hanged before we do the same thing to him!" He told his people, who proceeded to laugh and jeer at both of them.

Andros struggled in Darkonda's grasp. "Let him go! You can have me, but just let him go!" He yelled in desperation.

"Do you really think they're going to listen to you, you selfish bitch! I do hope they hang you. Because you deserve after what you did to me!" Zhane scoffed.

"Zhane, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have screamed at you and stopped being there for you when I found out you were gay. But that's all I'm guilty of. I didn't have anything to do with the other stuff, I swear!" He screamed, as Darkonda signaled the executioner.

The executioner steeped forward as Zhane yelled at Andros. "This is you're fault! I hope you're happy with yourself for being the cause of your best friend's death! Because you are! If you wouldn't have turned against me, none of the other stuffed would have happened!" Then he said four words that tore Andros's heart. "I hate you, Andros!"

At the same time, the executioner released the trapdoor in the floor of the stage and Zhane fell through and dangled from the chain around his neck as his oxygen was suddenly cut off and he started to suffocate.

"No, stooooop!" Andros screamed desperately at the top of his lungs, struggling futilely against Darkonda's viselike grip as tears screamed down his face. "No, Zhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

* * *

A/N: So what to do think is happing here? Do you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinions! Please review and tell them to me!

A/N: My other story that I'm working on has got very little feedback! It's called _The Return of Serpentor_ and it's a G.I. Joe story!I would really appreciate it if you all check it out and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14: Nigtmares and Apoligies

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had trouble getting this chapter right. I still don't know if it's great, but it was the best I could do. Anyway, Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 14: Nightmares and apologies

Andros dropped to his knees and screamed Zhane's name over and over as he continued to struggle to breathe as he slowly suffocated right in front of him. So great was his grief that it was actually a relief when Darkonda punched him in the head and everything went black.

Ashley had just reached Andros's door when a piercing scream split the air. "No, Stooooop! Zhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane!"

Ashley gasped and jumped a mile and flung open his unlocked door and hurried inside. Andros's scream has sounded truly terrifying and desperate. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. Andros was sweating profusely as he thrashed violently back and forth in bed. She thought she saw tears in his eyes, but couldn't be sure with all the sweat covering him.

As she reached his bed, he started screaming Zhane's name over and over. "Andros, Andros! Wake up!" She cried, shaking him. He didn't respond, so Ashley shook him harder. "Andros, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Andros stopped thrashing almost completely but he didn't wake up or even relax. He moaned loudly. Ashley threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips, hoping that would wake him up.

Andros gasped and sat bolt upright so fast he almost knocked Ashley over. "Zhane!" He cried!

Ashley quickly regained her balance and took his hand. "Zhane's okay. He's sleeping in his room," she assured him.

"No!" Andros yelled, his eyes wild and slightly unfocused. "They hung him! He's gone!"

"No, he's not. He's fine. It was just a nightmare, Andros!" Ashley said firmly as she put her arm around him.

He threw her arm off and jumped to his feet. "No! They hung him. He's dead and it's all my fault!" He screamed and fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

Ashley dropped down beside him and took him in her arms and held him tight. "Shh honey. It's all right. It was just a dream," she assured him, rocking him back and forth and rubbing his back.

"It's all my fault," Andros sobbed. "If I wouldn't have abandoned him, he'd still be here!"

"Andros, you didn't abandon him," Ashley replied. "He's sleeping in his room. He's okay."

Before Andros could reply, TJ came running into the room, followed by Carlos. "Hey, what's going on?" TJ asked. "We heard screaming and yelling coming from in here!"

"Yeah," Carlos added. "It sounded like something bad was happening."

"Andros had a screaming nightmare," Ashley explained, rubbing his back.

Andros just kept murmuring 'it's my fault' over and over, as he cried.

Ashley looked up at the boys. "Will one of you please go get Zhane?" She asked.

"I will," TJ replied. But before he could even take one step, Zhane ran into the room.

"Something's wrong!" he exclaimed, looking very anxious. "I felt absolute terror, desperation, and grief coming from Andros. It was strong enough that it woke me up! Where is he? Is he all right?"

"He's right there," TJ said, pointing to where he was, still on his knees crying.

Zhane looked and gasped at the sight of his best friend on his knees, sobbing hard. "What the hell happened?" He cried.

"He has a screaming nightmare," Ashley explained. "From what I can tell, it was horrible. He screamed you name and said they'd hung you and that it was his fault you were gone."

Zhane paled. "Oh my God," he whispered and dropped down right in front of him.

"Zhane's right here, honey," Ashley said soothingly before Zhane could speak. "Nothing happened to him. It was just a nightmare."

"Ashley's right. I'm right here," Zhane added, putting his arm around him.

Andros looked up upon hearing Zhane's voice. "Zhane?" He whispered.

"That's right. I'm right here," Zhane assured him.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed, then looked confused. "But they hung you and forced me to watch, and Darkonda---you said you hated me and that it was all my fault---the split-up, everything!" He rambled, not making much sense in his rush of words.

"Huh?" Zhane looked lost. "I'm confused. Who's 'they', and what about Darkonda? And what split-up?"

"Just take a deep breath and slow down, honey," Ashley told him.

"And start form the beginning," Zhane added.

"But if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay too," Ashley reassured him as Cassie ran into the room, demanding to know what was happening.

TJ filled Cassie in on what he knew while Andros took several calming breaths and wiped his eyes. Then he reached for Ashley's hand and held it. She squeezed back reassuringly and waited for him to speak.

"It's okay, Ashley," Andros told her. "I think it would be best if I told you guys about it." He then proceeded to tell the others everything about his dream that he could remember. He choked up at certain points, but quickly recovered and went on.

When he was finished, all the others wore expressions of shock and horror.

"Oh, my gosh, that sounds horrible!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I can't even imagine dreaming something that awful!" Carlos said at the same time.

"Why would anyone even dream of something that awful?" Ashley wanted to know.

"I don't think anyone is ever sure why we dream what we do," TJ mused. "But in Andros's case, it may have his guilt that triggered it."

"What guilt?" Ashley asked him.

"The guilt he has over the way he's treated Zhane," TJ replied.

"Why would he have any guilt over that?" Ashley demanded, suddenly angry. "It was as much Zhane's fault as his."

"No, TJ's right," Andros spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. "I've been feeling a lot of mixed emotions since Ashley and I ran into Zhane making out with Rocky in the bowling alley. One of them is guilt, because I know I overreacted. But it was just such a shock because I've never had to deal with anything like this and as a matter of fact, I've barely heard of it before. As a result, conflicting emotions have been spinning around in my head at super speed. It was just overwhelming. I mean, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to treat Zhane, and I didn't know if he still saw me the same way or if he imagined me naked or who Rocky was, and then you add in Zhane not telling me about his sexual orientation for so long, and lying to me and you guys about where he'd gone and who he'd been with for several days in a row, and it resulted in emotion overdrive. That's why I kept running away and everything. I kept trying not to think about it and a small part of me even hoped that it would just go away."

He stopped speaking for a moment and covered his face with his hands. A couple of moments later he uncovered his face and continued. "But now I know that it won't and I have to deal with it. I don't ever want my nightmare to become real; and I especially don't want Zhane to ever turn against me." He paused and looked at Zhane and tears once again filled his eyes. "You're my best friend and I don't ever want that to change." At this, his tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

Zhane hugged him tight for a few moments than pulled back and looked at him. "I don't want it to ever change either, but the things you said were awful and they really hurt my feelings, Andros. You've never said such awful things to me before," he replied in a voice filled with emotion. "and I thought that I'd lost you."

Andros looked ashamed. "I know, Zhane, and I'm sorry," he said tearfully. "And Rocky was right. Just because you held back telling me you were gay was no excuse for me treating you the way I did. I was just too hard-headed and stubborn to see it until I dreamed you hated me and was killed right before my eyes."

"God, Andros, That must have been so awful," Zhane murmured.

Andros nodded. "It was," he replied. "But the worst part was beforehand when you turned against me and said you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me even if you weren't going to die." Fresh tears spilled out of his eyes at this and Ashley hugged him tight, stroking his hair.

"But it wasn't real," Zhane reminded him. "It was just a nightmare."

"But it very well could've been, if I'd continued acting the way I had been. And I don't think I could handle it if the team split apart. You all are the best friends anyone could ever have, and I'm so lucky to have you." He stopped and gazed tenderly at Ashley through his tears. "And I'm so lucky as well to have the best girlfriend in the universe.

"We're all lucky to have you too," Ashley replied, kissing him on the cheek.

Andros smiled at her and wiped his eyes. Then he stood and looked at all of them. "I'm really sorry for acting like such an asshole," he told them. "I know you probably won't forgive me right away but I hope you will soon. TJ and Cassie, you were right when you screamed at me the other day. I was being a heartless jerk and I deserved it and more. And Zhane, I'm especially sorry for the way I've treated you and Rocky. That was wrong, and as soon as I see Rocky, I'm going to apologize for screaming at him as well.

But there's something else I haven't told you yet, Zhane, about why I acted the way I did. I was jealous of Rocky. I could see how happy he made you and vice versa and when you add in all the time you've been spending with him, I felt left out and I was afraid he'd take my place as your best friend."

"Oh Andros, Rocky could never do that. You are and always will be my best friend. It's true that he makes me very happy and that I'm in love with him, be he'll never replace you. I just wish you would have told me this before instead of screaming at me and him," Zhane said firmly and hugged Andros tight.

"So do I, Zhane," Andros replied. "And I'm really sorry."

"And I'm sorry too," Ashley spoke up, causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "I've been a bitch too. It's just that I've never felt this way about anyone before and so I was bending over backwards trying to be supportive and understanding because even though I knew it was ridiculous, a small part of me was afraid I'd lose him if I wasn't," she explained in a voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, Ash, you're not going to lose me,' he said reassuringly to her as he stroked her cheek. "I love you too much for that. And it was wonderful to have your support and understanding trough all of this, but you know I welcome your opinions. If you disagreed with me or thought I was wrong, you should've told me."

"I know," she replied, looking at the ground before looking back at him. "It's just that with the way you were treating Zhane and how angry you were at him, I just got a little scared."

In response, Andros cupped her chin in his hand. "Listen to me, Ash," he said softly, but firmly. "You never have to be scared of me. You've opened up my heart in way I didn't know was possible. You mean the world to me and I would never hurt you or leave you."

"Really?" Ashley asked.

Andros gazed at her tenderly. "Really," he confirmed, and Ashley threw her arms around him and held him tight, resting her head on his shoulder.

Andros held her just as tight and stroked her hair. "I love you, Ash," he murmured.

"I love you too, Andros," she murmured back and closed her eyes.

Just then TJ cleared his throat. "Okay guys, as happy as I am for the both of you, there are other people in the room," he said.

The couple jumped apart and blushed. "I'm sorry," Andros replied. "I guess we got carried away.

"I'm sorry too," Ashley added.

"It's okay," Cassie told her with a smile. "As long as I have my best friend back."

Ashley smiled back. "Of course, girl!" She exclaimed and hugged her.

"Okay, now that we're all friends again, I just want to say that I'm going to try as hard as I can not to be so stubborn and hard-headed," Andros announced.

Zhane giggled. "That'll be the day!" He quipped jokingly. Andros has been stubborn and hard-headed for as long as I've know him; and I've known him since I was two!"

His words were met with giggles, which relieved a lot of the tension in the room. "I wouldn't doubt it, Zhane," TJ said. "He's been that way since we met him and that just doesn't happen suddenly after meeting a group of people."

Carlos grinned. "He was probably like that in his mother's womb," he joked. "So stubborn and hard-headed that instead of kicker her, he used his hard head to butt her!"

Zhane burst out laughing. "I can so see that, Carlos!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" Andros said loudly, throwing up his hands. "Now, that you've all had your fun, I suggest we all go back to sleep before we all become zombies in a few hours from lack of sleep. After all, it's four am in the morning."

TJ yawned. "He's right," he said.

Cassie and Ashley yawned as well. "I'm all for that," Cassie said, and the others nodded.

"Just two more things first," Zhane spoke up. "One, just treat me like you've always treated me, Andros, and two, I've never thought about or pictured you naked. That's Ashley's job!"

Andros and Ashley turned beat red as the others cracked up. "Thanks, Zhane!" Ashley said wryly. "Now my fantasies are going to be the butt of everyone's jokes!"

Andros looked at her in surprise. "Really? You've done that?"

Ashley gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe I said that out loud!"

"I think you said it on purpose!" Cassie broke in.

Ashley turned to look at her. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you wanted Andros to know you picture him naked!" She explained.

"Even if I did, I would tell him in private and not in front of an audience," she replied.

"Okay, that's enough!" Andros spoke up, clearly embarrassed. "It's time to get back to bed."

The others agreed and good-night's were exchanged and headed out of the room, but not before Cassie gave Ashley a look that clearly said they would continue this discussion later.

Ashley groaned under her breath as she and Andros kissed good night. She turned and started to leave the room but was stopped in the doorway by Andros's voice.

"Ash, wait," he called.

She stopped and faced him. "What it is Andros?" She asked.

"It's just---" Andros began but then his voice trailed off.

Ashley noticed that he looked a little uncertain. She walked back to him. "What's wrong, honey?"

Andros glanced nervously at his bed then back at Ashley. "I'm not sure, Ash," he replied.

That one nervous glance told Ashley exactly what wrong. "Are you a little scared to go back to sleep?" She asked quietly.

Andros nodded. "What if I have another nightmare?" He wanted to know.

Ashley felt her heart go out to him. "Would it help if I stayed with you until you fall asleep?" She asked him.

Andros nodded slowly. "Would you? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to or you're uncomfortable with it or something," he replied.

"Yes, I would," she said, slipping an arm around him and guiding him to the bed. He climbed in and Ashley joined him under the covers. Within a few minutes, both were sound asleep, snuggled up to each other.

* * *

A/N: There it is. I just hope it isn't too bad. AS always, I'd appreciate it if you'd just click that little button and leave a review! Remember, reviews=faster updates!

A/N 2: Please check out 'The Return of Serpentor if you haven't already! It's lacking serious feedback!


	15. Chapter 15: Coming together and heating

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before but If I did own them, Jason and Trini would be together, Kim never would have left, and Zhane and Astronema would have secretly dated all through PRIS! And that's just for starters!

A/N: I appreciate all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Now onto chapter 15.

* * *

Chapter 15: Coming together and heating up

It was after nine when Cassie and Carlos entered the galley after the eventful night before. Carlos yawned as he went up to the Synthetron to get some breakfast for the two of them while Cassie made coffee.

"Wow, what a night," Carlos commented.

Cassie nodded. "I know. It was crazy. Can you actually believe that Andros dreamed that Zhane died right in from of him and blamed him?" She asked him, opening a cupboard and getting out two mugs and setting them on the counter.

"I know," Carlos replied. "It had to be absolutely terrifying for him. Despite the problems they've had over the past week, Zhane is his best friend."

"I just hope they're over all that now and that he has no more nightmares," Cassie said as she poured two cups full of her freshly made hot coffee.

Carlos pulled their breakfasts out of the Synthetron and brought them over to the table. "I know," he replied, sitting the plates down and turning to face his girlfriend. "I just can't imagine dreaming something like that about you. I know I'd never get the images out of my mind and that I would be too scared to ever sleep again." His voice was thick with emotion.

Cassie set the two cups of coffee down on the table and wrapped her arms around him. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if I did either. I hope no one dreams anything even close to what he did. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy either," she told him, rubbing his back.

"Neither would I," Carlos said, as his arms went around her. He then looked around. "Are we the only ones in here?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes, I think everyone else is still asleep. Why?" She asked.

Carlos smiled softly. "So I'll have privacy when I do this," he answered and kissed her deeply.

Cassie immediately returned the kiss and soon it turned passionate. After long moments they pulled back slightly and just gazed adoringly into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, my handsome prince," Cassie murmured, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too, my sweet angel," Carlos murmured back and kissed her again. She kissed him back and within moments they were exchanging passionate kisses which soon turned frantic and hungry as their lust rapidly increased. It wasn't long at all before they were kissing as if they would never get enough, completely oblivious to anything except each other, as their hands wandered all over each other; through each other's hair, up and down backs, chests, arms, faces, anywhere they could find and reach without interrupting their frantic and hungry kissing.

This continued until a new voice rang out. "Uh, hello guys. There are other people in the room!"

Cassie and Carlos both jumped a mile at the sudden sound and spun around to see TJ just inside the room. "Oops!" Carlos exclaimed sheepishly as the two of them stood breathing hard from their exertions.

TJ looked at the couple before him. Both were flushed and panting from their heated embrace. Also, their hair was a mess and judging from the two untouched plates of foot on the table behind them, they hadn't yet eaten a bite of their breakfasts. He shook his head and hid a grin. "Well, walking in on two of your close friends making out by the breakfast table is sure a good way to become instantly wide awake in the morning," he said wryly.

Cassie blushed as Carlos rolled his eyes. "Very eloquently put there, Teej," Carlos replied.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Zhane asked as he entered the galley.

TJ turned to him. "Nothing much, I just happened to walk in here to get something to eat and the first thing I see is Cassie and Carlos trying to eat each other for breakfast!" he said nonchalantly.

Zhane's eyes widened. "What?!" He asked incredulously.

TJ nodded. "I'm serious," he replied. "It looked like they were trying to either eat each other's faces or suck them off. I'm not sure which though."

"Very funny, TJ!" Carlos said witheringly as Zhane cracked up.

"Grow up, TJ," Cassie added.

"Is that even possible?" Zhane cracked, which earned him a dirty look from TJ.

"I don't know," Carlos answered. "But he can sure try."

"Ha, ha, you guys," TJ said and rolled his eyes. "You guys are so funny I forgot to laugh."

"So are you with those smart-ass comments of yours!" Carlos retorted, pretending to be angry.

"They weren't smart-ass, they were embarrassing," Cassie corrected him.

Carlos nodded to her. "You're right, they were both," he told TJ. "Not to mention rude and uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, you guys," TJ replied. "It's just that I wasn't expecting to walk into the galley and find anyone making out. I was surprised, and then I just joked around with Zhane when I said those things. I didn't mean anything bad or to offend either of you."

"We know," Carlos told him.

"And we're not offended either,' Cassie added. "We just didn't expect things like that to come from you. Zhane, yes, but not you."

"Hey!" Zhane protested. "I resent that!"

"It's true," Carlos said. "You're always goofing off and being a smart ass!"

"He's a professional joker," TJ added.

"I'll have you know that I don't always goof all and make smart ass remarks," Zhane retorted playfully. "And TJ, for your information, I am not a professional joker. He stuck his tongue out at TJ.

"I'm sorry, but I beg to differ, 'TJ replied, giggling at his antics.

"Oh yeah?" Zhane asked, comically puffing out his chest and flexing his arms.

TJ stepped right up to him. "Yeah!" he replied and shoved him.

Zhane shoved him back and shoving match ensued. After a few moments, Zhane got shoved into Carlos, making him bump into Cassie, who in turn, bumped one of the mugs on the table, causing some coffee to slosh over the sides.

"Now look what you did!" Cassie exclaimed, feigning anger.

"That's it, now he's getting it!" Carlos added and charged Zhane with Cassie beside him. Zhane pretended to be scared and darted away right into TJ, who shoved him back to the others, who wasted no time in getting involved. Soon they were all shoving and chasing each other all over the room and calling insults and mock threats to each other.

Andros and Ashley chose that moment to walk in. "What in the hell are they doing?" Ashley asked, as they continued to scream and chase each other.

Andros watched them silently for a few seconds. 'I'm not sure Ash, but from the looks of it, I'd say we just walked in on a circus!" He answered wryly.

She nodded. "Yeah, that or a free-for-all," she agreed, trying and failing not to laugh.

Andros could only shake his head and laugh with her.

Rocky smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He went to the fridge and opened it. As he stood there trying to decide on what to eat, he ran a hand through his hair, which was wet from the shower he had just taken. After several moments, he finally decided to fry himself some bacon and eggs.

As he got the necessary things out of the fridge, he thought about Zhane. He was so glad his friends had accepted him so easily and quickly. He just hoped with all his heart that Andros came around soon for Zhane's sake. Zhane was a great guy and didn't deserve to lose his best friend over this. He deserved to be happy.

He quickly fried the eggs and bacon and sat down to eat. As he ate, he thought for at least the dozenth time that he wished he had a way to contact Zhane on the Megaship. He'd have to talk to him about it as soon as he saw him. He would love to be able to call in the mornings to say hello and in the evenings to say good night and all the times in between.

Just then, he caught sight of the time on the wall clock and gasped. It was later than he's thought. He was supposed to work out at the Spot with the guys and he was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He quickly finished the last few bites of his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink, making a mental note to do them when he got home. Then he turned and bolted upstairs for his bag, then headed straight for his car. Eight minutes later, he was walking in the door of the Surf Spot.

Spotting his friends at a table, he headed straight for them. "Hey guys," he said as he reached them.

"Hi, Rocky," Adam replied. He smiled and got up. "Are you ready to hits the mats?"

Rocky nodded. "Definitely! I just need to warn up first," he replied.

"Then let's go," Adam told him. Rocky nodded and they headed for the mats, followed by Tommy and Jason. Once they'd warmed up, they all took turns sparring with each other.

All the Astro rangers were still laughing and joking about what had happened that morning when they entered the Surf Spot about an hour after Rocky and the others started working out.\

"Man, Cassie, you should have seen your face when TJ said that line about you and Carlos eating each other's faces!" Zhane exclaimed, breaking into a fit of giggles.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I really wish you'd drop it, Zhane" she replied in exasperation.

"Yeah," Carlos added. "You wouldn't think it was so funny if it was said to you and Rocky after making out."

Zhane knew he was right. Rocky would be completely embarrassed, maybe even enough to knock whoever said it in the head. The same most likely true for him as well. He quickly sobered up.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty damn hilarious walking in on you guys all screaming and chasing each other around like children," Andros spoke up.

Ashley giggled. "We'd thought we'd walked into either a circus or a free-for-all!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah well, TJ and Zhane started it, after taking potshots at each other," Carlos said.

"Zhane was the one who pushed you," TJ told him.

"Because you shoved me into him!" Zhane pointed out.

"Well none of it would have happened if Carlos and Cassie wouldn't have been making out in the galley," TJ replied.

"At least it wasn't in the bathroom of my house!" Cassie shot back, referring to the time three weeks ago when TJ's mom had walked in on him and Jasmine making out in the downstairs bathroom. Jasmine had told Cassie about it a couple of days later and she had teased TJ about it along with Ashley, whom she had immediately told.

TJ blushed beet red as Ashley spoke up. "Hey, I'm happy for them," she said firmly. "There's nothing more wonderful than being… oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, cutting herself off as something caught her eye.

"What is it, Ash?" Cassie asked.

"Look over there," she replied, pointing.

The others all did and saw four boys sparring on some mats of to one side.

"Hey, that's Adam!" Carlos exclaimed, seeing his former coach and friend.

"And Rocky and Tommy," TJ added. "But who is the other guy?"

"I'm not sure, but he's good," Cassie said.

"They're all good," Andros told her.

"Hey, Zhane, do you know who that other guy is?" Carlos asked him. He figured Zhane might know as it seemed he was one of Rocky's friends.

Zhane didn't answer, though. His eyes were glued on Rocky, who was sparring with Tommy.

"Zhane," Carlos tried again. "Do you know who that is that's sparring with Adam?"

"He's amazing!" Zhane murmured in awe as he continued to watch Rocky, completely oblivious to anything else.

"Hey, Earth to Zhane!" Carlos cried, waving a hand in front of his face. "I asked you a question."

Zhane turned his head in Carlos's direction, before turning back to watch Rocky. "Isn't he just awesome?" He asked him softly. "I mean, just look at the way he moves; so agile and graceful. It's like he's performing a dance or something. And his strength is incredible. No wonder he was able handle that monster all by himself that day he helped us." What Zhane didn't say was that he wanted so bad to just run over and throw himself into Rocky's arms and kiss him as hard as he could. But of course that was not and option. Not only was it inappropriate to do that in font of everyone in a public place such as this, but when it was two guys who were doing it on top of that, getting kicked out would be the nicest thing to happen to them.

Andros walked around and stood in front of Zhane. "Hey man, snap out of it!" He exclaimed.

Zhane jumped a mile and blushed. "Oops, I guess I got carried away," he said sheepishly.

Before Andros could reply, Adam spotted them. "Hey, Carlos, what's up?" he called.

Carlos grinned as they headed over to the boys. "Just getting a bite to eat, Adam," he replied.

Rocky, who had been tying his shoe, looked up when he heard Adam say Carlos's name. They he saw Zhane and his face lit up and his heart soared. He immediately stood up and walked up to Zhane. "Hi, Zhane," he greeted his boyfriend.

Zhane's grin could have lit up all of Angel Grove in the dead of night it was so bright. "Hi yourself, handsome," he replied softly. "You are an amazing martial artist."

Rocky felt himself turn red. "Thanks man, you're not so bad yourself," he said, clapping him on the shoulder, wishing he could do what he really wanted, which was to throw his arms around Zhane and kiss him and never stop. But since he obviously couldn't do that while in front of dozens of people so he had to make do with what he could.

Zhane had felt sparks of electricity move through him from Rocky's touch, making his heart start to race. "I doubt I could take you, though," he murmured.

Just then Rocky thought of something. "Hey how are things with you and Andros?" He asked. "You guys are all together so that has to mean something, doesn't it?"

Zhane grinned broadly. "A lot better," he replied. "All of us ended up talking last night after Andros woke us up having a screaming nightmare."

"A screaming nightmare?" Rocky asked, puzzled.

"Hey, Rocky and Zhane," Adam spoke up before Zhane could reply. "Do you guys want to have a picnic in the park?"

"Today?" Rocky wanted to know.

"As in this afternoon?" Zhane added.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, with all of us together," he answered.

Rocky looked at Zhane and they both smiled. "Sure, that sounds like fun," Rocky told him.

"Great, we're all going to meet there in one hour," Tommy said.

"Which gives us time to get ready," Andros added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rocky exclaimed, retrieving his bag and heading for the door.

Tommy shook his head as everyone laughed. "Well, that's Rocky for you," he said.

He's probably going home to get some food," Adam said knowingly.

Zhane grinned. "I'll just go and make sure he doesn't bring enough for an army," he told them and ran after Rocky.

He opened the door and flew outside. "Rocky!" He yelled. "Wait up!"

"Okay!" Rocky's voice shouted back. Zhane followed it and found him standing by the wall in the back of the building.

"Why are you back here? Didn't you park your car in the lot out front?" He asked, walking up to his boyfriend.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, but I came back here to do something else before I headed home to get some food," he explained.

"And what might that be?" Zhane wanted to know.

"Just this," Rocky replied and wrapped his arms around Zhane and kissing him hard, pushing him up against the wall at the same time.

Zhane immediately kissed him back as his arms went around Rocky, pulling him closer. Rocky moaned at the contact. "Mmm, I could do this all day," he murmured.

"So could I," Zhane murmured back. "Mmm, that feels good," he said as Rocky started lavishing attention to his neck.

Rocky kissed his way all around Zhane's neck, stopping occasionally to suck gently on different spots. Then he found Zhane's most sensitive spot and sucked harder, drawing deep moans from his boyfriend. Rocky began to gently use his teeth on that spot, marking him as his and his alone.

"Mmm, don't stop," Zhane told him. Rocky didn't plan to. He continued to mark that spot and when he was finished, continued around his neck until he had kissed every spot of it. Then he moved back to Zhane's mouth and kissed him as hard and as deep as he could, pinning him against the wall in the process.

Zhane responded in kind and for the next several minutes they concentrated on kiss each other as hard and deep as they could. Finally Zhane pulled back enough to look at Rocky. "As much as I don't want this to end, we do have to get ready to go to the park," He said regretfully.

Rocky knew he was right but he didn't want to stop. He just wanted to stay right here with Zhane. "We still have a little while," he replied and resumed kissing Zhane.

"Okay, but if we're late, you can explain why," Zhane told him between kisses.

"Fine by me," Rocky replied. "But right now we have other things to take care of." His voice was deep and husky which turned Zhane on even more than he already was. As they resumed kissing, Zhane wondered if they'd make the picnic on time or even at all. At this point, he didn't have a clue and didn't really care anyway. He was happy and content to stay right where he was for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Getting hot huh? Please click that little button and tell me because I'd love to know! The picnic is next! Stay tuned to find out what happens during it and to find out if Rocky will ever get to go on the Megaship!


	16. Chapter 16: Picnic fun with friends

**The Joy of Love**

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

**A/N:** I only got two reviews last chapter which was a little bit of a shock because I had been averaging five per chapter before, which was great. Hopefully, I'll get more because this lack of feedback tells me people are starting to dislike my story and that's not a good thing for any author! Anyway, enough of that. Here's chapter 16.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Picnic fun with friends**

"I wonder where Rocky and Zhane are," Adam said to no one in particular as he helped Tommy and Jason set up the volleyball net they had brought.

"If you have to wonder, then you're denser than a thick fog," Tommy said with a smile.

"At least I'm not the one who would be late for his own wedding!" Adam shot back good-naturedly.

Kat giggled. "He's got a point, Mr. Tommy 'I'm late' Oliver!" She exclaimed.

"Very funny, Kat," Tommy said wryly as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Is he really that bad about being on time?" Cassie wanted to know.

"He's worse," Tanya told her.

"Yeah," Adam added. "I can't remember a time when he was actually on time for something!"

Tommy shot a withering look at Adam as the others cracked up. "Like you would even know if I was late or not, Adam. You're so ga-ga over Tanya, you don't even notice anything or anyone else!" he retorted playfully.

"I am not!" Adam replied, but he was blushing deeply and so was Tanya.

"Excuse me, but I beg to differ!" Jason exclaimed, as put the final touches on the net. He then stood back and gazed at it. "There, it's done."

"Like you have any room to talk the way you're always swooning over Tommy!" Adam told him.

"I do not swoon over Tommy!" He retorted, turning red.

"All right, guys, that's enough!" Andros broke in, shaking his head in amusement. "People are getting embarrassed."

"You mean you are, because you're the same way about Ashley!" Carlos corrected him, causing Ashley to turn beet red.

"You're a fine one to talk being as you can't seem to take your eyes off Cassie for even a second!" He told him. Now it was Cassie's turn to blush.

Finally TJ steeped in. "Okay, I think it's time to get back to setting up the picnic," he said firmly.

Tommy nodded. "TJ's right. But I do hope Rocky and Zhane hurry up and get here," he said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "Especially before we eat. Dealing with a whining, hungry Rocky is not my idea of a good time! And on top of that, Rocky's supposed to bring desert."

"If he doesn't eat it first!" Kat said, giggling.

"Oh, if you think Rocky's bad when he's hungry, you should see Zhane!" Andros told him. "He follows you around like a puppy dog whining and complaining, saying he can't do anything on an empty stomach!"

At that, they all laughed and got back to work settings things up, and hoping that their two friends would arrive real soon.

----------------------------------------------------

Oh, Zhane, that feels wonderful," Rocky moaned. Zhane was busy marking his shoulder. When he was done, he kissed his way back up Rocky's neck and when he reached his mouth, they kissed lovingly for several long minutes before pulling away and gazing adoringly at each other.

"You're incredible, baby," Rocky murmured, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend's.

"So are you, love," Zhane murmured back. "And I love you so much."

Rocky's heart melted. "I love you too, Zhane, more than I've ever loved anyone," he replied softly.

"That goes double for me," Zhane told him and the two shared a sweet kiss that went on for several moments. When they pulled back Zhane gazed at Rocky again. "As much as I want to just stay here with you like this for eternity, love, we really need to get to the park and join the others before Andros sends out a search party." His voice was full of regret.

Rocky knew exactly how he felt. "I know, baby," he said sadly. "And I still have to stop by my place for a package of cookies and some ice cream."

Zhane looked surprised. "Ice cream? But won't that melt?" He asked.

Rocky shook his head. "No, I'll just put it in a cooler with ice over it and it'll stay frozen for a couple of hours. My friends and I do this for a lot of our picnics," he replied.

"Well, in that case, we do need to get going," Zhane said.

Rocky nodded. "You're right. But first I want to do this." He leaned in and kissed Zhane deeply and passionately. Zhane responded in kind but Rocky pulled back before it got too far and he lost himself completely in their embrace.

Zhane looked at Rocky and felt tears threaten to fall at Rocky's sad and longing expression. He just wanted to take him in his arms and never let him go but he knew that if they didn't hurry up and get to the park, they'd face a pissed-off Andros and probably the rest of them as well and that was the last thing Zhane wanted after everything that had happened. "Don't worry, Rocky," he reassured his boyfriend as he stroked his cheek. "We'll have plenty of time later to pick up where we left off. I promise."

Rocky nodded. "I know. And I can't wait," He replied. They exchanged one more loving kiss and headed for Rocky's car. After a quick stop at Rocky's house, they were on their way to the park.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, croquet is all set up!" Cassie announced.

"Great!" Kat shouted. "Now once we finish putting up the badminton net, we'll be all ready!"

"We're about finished, Kat!" Adam told her.

"Awesome!" Jason cried enthusiastically. "Now let's put on some music and start Jammin'!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Zack, bro!" He said.

"Who's Zack?" TJ wanted to know.

"One of my best friends who went to the Peace Conference with me," Jason replied.

"He loves music and dancing," Tommy added.

"Huh? Peace Conference?" Andros asked, looking blank.

Jason started to explain but before he got very far a car horn sounded from close by. They all spun towards the sound and saw Rocky and Zhane getting out of Rocky's car. Rocky reached in the backseat and pulled out a cooler. Zhane pulled out a plastic Kroger bag and the two started toward their friends.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile.

"That's right. And now that we are here, this picnic can officially begin!" Zhane shouted back, bowing exaggeratedly.

"Zhane, you are so full of it!" Andros exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, it's a wonder he doesn't explode!" Carlos added.

"That's disgusting, Carlos!" Kat cried as Ashley and several others began to guffaw.

"Yeah," Tanya agreed. "There'd be bits and pieces of him everywhere!"

Zhane smiled wryly. "That's it, go ahead, and make jokes at my expense. But just so you know, if you keep it up, you won't get any of this delicious ice cream and cookies we brought!" He exclaimed, pretending to be indignant. He glanced at Rocky for conformation and to his surprise, his boyfriend was red and his sides shook as he tried his hardest not to laugh with the others. "Rocky!" He exclaimed, mock angrily. "You're supposed to be helping me here, not laughing at me!"

At that point, Rocky couldn't contain himself any longer. He laughed so hard tears ran down his cheeks and he almost fell over the cooler that he had sat down beside him. "I can't help it!" He burst out. "You're just such a clown and then after Tanya said that remark about bits and pieces of you everywhere, it made me picture everyone running away and screaming and it was hilarious!"

Zhane shook his head. "But if I was in bits and pieces, you wouldn't be able to kiss me, hold me, or run your fingers through my hair!" He pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Rocky replied, sobering instantly. "You're right, and we can't have that. I'd go nuts if I couldn't do those things."

Hearing Rocky say that made Zhane's heart melt and his knees go weak. "I would go nuts if I couldn't do those things to you either," he murmured, keeping his voice soft so only Rocky could hear. "Not to mention several others as well."

Rocky's eyes shone. "I like the sound of that very much, baby," he replied, just as softly, as he gazed into his lover's beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay guys, break it up!" TJ's voice broke in, snapping them both back to reality. "I'm really happy for the two of you, but we are supposed to be having a picnic here!"

"Oops, sorry guys. I guess we got carried away!" Rocky said as Zhane blushed.

"Just a little," Ashley teased. "But that's okay. "Let's just get the picnic started!"

"Now you're talking!" Zhane cried. "I'm hungry!"

"So what else is new?" Andros joked as Rocky picked up his cooler and they all headed to the blanket.

"Very funny, Andros!" Zhane replied as he sat down. The others did as well and for the next half hour they all pigged out on sandwiches, fruit, potato chips, pretzels, potato and macaroni salad, and finally the ice cream and cookies that Rocky and Zhane had brought.

Finally Rocky lay back flat on his back. "I cannot move," he said with a groan.

"That's what you get for eating so much!" Jason teased him.

"Funny, Jason,' Rocky replied witheringly. "You pigged out too!"

"Yeah, but I know how to stop once I'm full!" He pointed out.

"You're lucky I'm so full, Jason, or I'd lay you out right now!" Rocky exclaimed, shaking a fist at him in mock anger.

Andros was shaking his head as the others laughed. "Are you guys always teasing each other like this?" He asked in amusement.

Rocky looked at him. "Now you see what I have to put up with on a daily basis," he replied.

"You poor boy, my heart bleeds for you!" Andros cracked, which sent everyone except Rocky into gales of laughter.

"Cute, Andros, Real cute!" Rocky said witheringly.

Zhane sobered and looked at him. "Don't worry, Rocky, I'll protect you!" He told his lover.

Rocky smiled at Zhane. "I'm glad there's at least one person her who cares about me!" He said.

"That's our Rocky," Adam spoke up. "Always a smart-ass!"

"Hey!" Rocky protested.

"Enough of this!" Tommy broke in. "Let's go play some games.

They all agreed and cleaned up their mess and put away what little leftover food there was, and went to play volleyball, with Rocky and Adam bickering good-naturedly about Adam calling Rocky a smart-ass.

But once the game started however, they shut up and became serious as they all began an intense volleyball game. Then they played croquet, where teaching Andros and Zhane how to play was an adventure all in itself.

After Andros had begun the first time and was told he had had two shots to get through the next wicket, he proceeded to pick up his ball and place it in front of it. TJ yelled at him to stop while the others giggled. Andros looked back at him. "Why do you want me tom stop?" he asked, looking confused. "I'm doing what you told me to."

"I know," TJ replied as the others howled with laughter. "But you're not supposed to pick up your ball. You hit it from where it ends up after it goes through the first two. It's like that all the way through."

Andros gave him an exasperated look as he picked his ball up and returned it to where it had been. "You could have told me that before I made an ass of myself!" He said wryly.

"Don't worry, Andros," Zhane told him. "We still love you anyway!"

"I wouldn't talk, Zhane," Andros replied. "You've haven't been doing any better yourself."

Zhane blushed. It was true. On his first swing, his missed his ball entirely and hooked the wicket instead, sending it flying. Of course, he had hammed it up afterward, bowing repeatedly and exclaiming 'thank you' over and over until Rocky had smacked him upside the head and told him to knock it off.

Of course, Zhane being Zhane, he continued his antics throughout the entire game, concluding with pretending to die and falling over on the grass when he hit the stake at end by accident, which put him out of the game instead of being poison. And since Zhane was clowning around so much, naturally Rocky joined in and between the two of them, it was lucky they made it to the end of the game at all (which Jason won).

After that game and two others, and a long game of badminton, it was getting late. They decided to call it a day and started picking things up and taking the games down.

"That was fun!" Tanya said, as she folded the blanket. "We should do it again."

"Definitely," Kat replied and the others voiced their agreement as well.

"I'm going to have to remember to bring more ice cream though," Rocky said. "We ran out before I could get seconds."

"You had seconds, Rocky!" Adam pointed out.

"Well, thirds, then," he amended.

Carlos looked at him in amazement. "Where do you put it all?" He wanted to know.

"In my stomach," Rocky replied.

"Your stomach must be humongous to be able to hold it all!" TJ exclaimed, and they all laughed, including Rocky.

"That's what people tell me, TJ," Rocky told him.

"Because it's true," Jason put in."

"Well, just don't eat too much," Andros told him as they headed to the cars.

Tommy put a hand on Andros's shoulder. "Andros, I'm afraid you're asking the impossible!" He said. Everyone laughed and Rocky started chasing Tommy around the cars while everyone else cracked up and cheered them on. After several minutes, they stopped and began to say their goodbyes.

Just then Rocky thought of something. He quickly pulled Adam and Andros aside. "There's something I need to talk to the both of you about," he told them. "Do you think we could meet at my house tomorrow where we can talk alone?"

"Rocky, is something wrong?" Adam asked.

"Why can't we talk here?" Andros wanted to know.

"Nothing's wrong, Adam," Rocky replied. "But it concerns Zhane I don't want him to overhear anything. It's good though, so don't worry."

Adam nodded. "That's fine with me, I hove nothing planned."

"We always train in the mornings but were usually done by eleven," Andros said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, thanks," Rocky replied. "So I'll see you guys tomorrow at around eleven-thirty, okay?"

They agreed and headed back to their cars. After Rocky had pulled Zhane aside and arranged to get together at his house in a few hours, they shared a long, passionate kiss goodbye and Rocky hopped into his car and headed home, all the while thinking about how much Zhane was going to love what he was planning for him!

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Hopefully I'll get more feedback on this chapter. What is Rocky planning for Zhane? And will Zhane indeed love it like Rocky thinks he will? Stay tuned to find out! And is there any fluff scenes you'd like to see? Let me know and between which couple and I just may write it in!

**A/N 2:** I have a new poll on my profile page! Check it out! And what do you all think about my new avatar?


	17. Chapter 17: Some fluff and a planning me

**The Joy of Love**

**Disclaimer:** Same as before except that I own Jesse and Joy, Doug, and The Mega Thrill Amusement Park and Tidal Wave Waterpark. That last is a made up theme/amusemet park that I made up.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback! It means a lot to me so please keep it coming! Now onto the story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Some fluff and a planning meeting

"Okay, the pizza will be here in about thirty minutes," Jason told Tommy as he hung up the phone. Tommy had come over a few minutes ago to eat dinner with him since he was going to be all alone this evening. His parents were at a restaurant having dinner with one of his dad's clients, and his eleven-year-old brother, Jesse, was spending the night at a friend's house as was his seven-year-old sister Joy. So he'd invited Tommy over to eat with him and hang out afterward. Tommy had immediately agrees as he was always ready and happy to spend time alone with his best friend and lover.

"Sounds good, Jase," Tommy replied, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a kiss. "I haven't eaten since the picnic, and I'm hungry."

"Speaking of which, wasn't that fun?" Jason asked.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it was great. And that Zhane, he's just crazy!" He exclaimed with a giggle.

Jason laughed out loud. "I know. It's easy to see why Rocky likes him so much. It was almost like there was two Rockys at the picnic!" He said.

Tommy shook his head. "That's an understatement!" He replied with a grin.

"I'm not sure how often we should actually get together like that. I mean, it's almost too much dealing with two Rockys," Jason said ruefully.

"Oh come on," Tommy told him. "It wasn't that bad. And besides, I've never seen Rocky so happy."

"You're right about that, love. It was like he was glowing the whole time," Jason replied.

"You mean like us," Tommy said softly, gazing adoringly into Jason's chocolate brown eyes.

"Exactly," Jason said and kissed him tenderly. Within moments, however, it had turned deep and passionate as their hands began to wander all over each other. Finally, they pulled back, needing to breathe.

"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?" Tommy asked, panting a little.

Jason grinned. "Only about a million times," he replied, breathing heavily.

Tommy grinned back and ran his hand gently through his lover's short dark hair. "Well, make it a million and one, because you are."

"So are you, baby," Jason told him, tangling his hands in Tommy's long dark mane. He pressed his lips to Tommy's once again. Tommy reveled in the feel of Jason's soft luscious lips against his as he kissed him back. Seconds later, they were hungrily exchanging kisses as if they'd never get enough. Without taking his lips off of Jason's, Tommy led them to the couch and sat down, pulling Jason onto his lap, where they continued their heavy make out session. Hands roamed all over each other, anywhere they could find as they continued to kiss hungrily, moaning into each other's mouths. Then Tommy kissed his way down Jason's chin and to his neck, where he slowly worked his way around, kissing and sucking thoroughly over every centimeter, with Jason moaning and groaning in pleasure the whole time.

"You taste so good," Tommy murmured as he worked his way back up Jason's chin to his mouth.

"I bet you taste even better," Jason murmured back, and proceeded to do to Tommy what he had just done to him, reveling in his lover's soft skin under his lips and in his mouth as well as his lover's moans and groans. Finally he worked his way back to Tommy's mouth and just as they started to devour each other's mouth again, the door rang. The sudden noise caused both of them to jump out of their skins.

"The pizza!" Jason exclaimed, breathing hard.

"What bad timing," Tommy replied, also breathing hard. They rose from the couch and headed to the front door.

"I know, but don't worry man, we continue this after we eat," Jason assured him.

Tommy grinned. "I can't wait," He told his lover as they answered the door and took the pizza from the delivery man. As they took the pizza into the kitchen, Tommy and Jason both knew they'd hurry through dinner so they could get back to more pleasurable activities.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So what did you think about the picnic today?" Adam asked Tanya. The two of them were at the Angel Grove cinema complex. The two had come after eating dinner together at one of their favorite restaurants. They had already gotten refreshments and drinks and were now in the theater waiting for the movie to start.

"I thought it was really fun," she answered. "It was great to see Ashley and the rangers and hang out with them."

Adam smiled. "I know. But I'm glad they spend so much time rangering and on the megaship. I'm not quite sure if I could handle having Zhane around all the time. I don't know how Andros and the others manage it so well."

"Oh, come on, Adam," Tanya admonished him. "He wasn't that bad. He's just high-spirited and full of energy."

"He was like a child on a sugar rush," Adam countered. "You couldn't shut him up."

"Maybe," Tanya conceded. "But you had to have seen how happy he makes Rocky and vice versa."

Adam took her hand in his. "Yeah, I know. The two of them were practically inseparable the whole time. And I'm really happy for Rocky and I'm glad he's found someone that makes him so happy. I just wish that he didn't bring out Rocky's goofy side to the fullest. Every time Zhane would clown around, Rocky would follow right after." He shook his head in mock exasperation.

Tanya reached out and cupped her boyfriend's chin in her hand. "It went both ways, sweetie. If Rocky would start, then Zhane would follow as well. They're perfect for each other and it's wonderful to see Rocky so in love," she told him.

Adam nodded. "I know. He really deserves this. And I's wonderful to see you so much in love, too," he replied.

"The same with you. Everyone deserves to have someone to love," Tanya said and kissed him gently on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked at Adam. "Did Rocky say why he wants to meet with you and Andros in private tomorrow?"

Adam shook his head. "No, he only said that he wanted to talk to the two of us in private and that it had something to do with Zhane. He wouldn't say what, though. I guess we'll find out tomorrow," he answered. "I just hope it's not anything bad, though."

"I don't think so. Didn't you say that he said it was something good?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, he did, and that it was a surprise for Zhane. And knowing Rocky, it's probably something very outlandish. I just hope it's not too outlandish."

"Oh come on, I think it's sweet," She told him. "Besides, there's no such thing as too outlandish when it comes to surprising the one you're in love with."

"You're right. I would go to any lengths to surprise you," Adam informed her, kissing her softly.

Tanya's heart melted at his words. "That's so sweet, honey," She replied, running her hand through Adam's black curls. "That's exactly how I feel about you."

Adam caressed her cheek and brought his lips back to hers in response. She returned the kiss but before it got too heavy, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the movie.

The two pulled apart and settled in to watch the movie; Tanya with her head on Adam's chest, with Adam's arms around her, holding her close.

----------------------------------------------------------

As Rocky stood in the shower the next morning, he thought back to the day before. It had been one of the happiest days he'd had in a long time. Making out with Zhane behind the Surf Spot, the picnic, and then Zhane coming over in the evening had all been wonderful. But the best part was when Zhane had come over in the evening. After eating and a heavy make out session, they had snuggled up together on the couch and had watched _Spaceballs_. Of course, he'd had to explain a lot of it to Zhane, including why certain parts were so funny, but still, they had both laughed almost the whole way through. Zhane had even laughed so hard he'd almost fell off the couch during the 'Major Asshole' scene. And knowing Zhane, Rocky had a feeling that he would call Andros that the first chance he got. Of course, Andros probably wouldn't get it which would make it that much funnier. All in all, it had been a wonderful evening, and day for that matter.

Now he was eager for Adam and Andros to arrive so they could start planning the surprise for Zhane that he had thought of. He knew that Zhane would love it. He only hoped that Adam and Andros liked it and helped him, because it wouldn't be possible without their help. He got out of the shower and began to dry off.

An hour and a half later, he was in the living room waiting for his friends. He had set out chips, pretzels, cookies, and a couple of two-liter bottles of pop. He sat down on the couch to wait, but before he could get comfortable, the doorbell rang. He sprung back up and hurried to answer it.

He opened the door to see both Adam and Andros standing there. "Hi guys, come on in" he greeted them, standing aside so they could enter. "I'm glad you made it."

"Hey, Rocky," They replied as he led them into the living room.

Rocky indicated the drinks and snacks on the coffee table. "Help yourselves to anything you want to eat or drink," he told them, taking a seat on the couch once more.

Once they'd all gotten snacks and drinks and Adam and Andros had taken seats, Rocky got down to business. "Okay guys, I wanted to meet with you to discuss something important. Zhane's birthday is in less than two weeks and I want to throw a surprise party for him," he announced.

A knowing look came into Andros's eyes. "Ah, so that's the surprise you mentioned yesterday," he said. "But how did you know when his birthday is?"

Rocky smiled. "It came up one evening at the fair. I was telling him about this wacky party I had when I turned seven and then my last birthday party and then he told me when his was," he explained.

"Did he also tell you that we don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35?" Andros wanted to know.

"You don't?!" Adam asked in shock before Rocky could reply. Andros shook his head. "How come?"

Andros just shrugged. "I don't know, it was that way before I was born, and until I came to Earth I never even thought about it," he said.

"Zhane did tell me," Rocky told Andros. "That's the main reason that I want to do this. I also know that he'll love it because he loves parties and surprises."

"Zhane definitely loves parties and surprises," Andros agreed. So what exactly do you want to do?"

Rocky grinned and reached under the pillow behind him for the brochure he had stashed there earlier. "I thought we all could spend the morning and afternoon of his birthday here," he replied, and handed it to Andros.

Andros took it. "Have a whirlwind of fun at the Mega Thrill Amusement Park and Tidal Wave Waterpark," he read out loud. "Two great parks for the price of one!" He looked bewildered. "What is an amusement park and a Waterpark?"

"An amusement park is a lot like the fair, only a lot bigger with lots more rides and games, but without the animals and so forth," Adam explained. "And a waterpark is similar except the rides are water slides and there's a wave pool that makes waves like on a beach, as well as other water attractions. It's a lot of fun. I've been there before. The waterpark is actually part of the amusement park."

Andros nodded. "Zhane'll definitely love it," he said with a grin.

"I know," Rocky replied. "But it has to be a surprise guys."

"You can count on me," Adam told him. "And I know Tommy and the others will go and keep it a secret as well. But Rocky, do you realize that it'll cost a fortune for all of us to get in, not to mention food and games and maybe souvenirs?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "But not to worry, my cousin Doug works there as you know, and he's already promised to get us free tickets so we don't have to pay to get in," he explained. "So all we have to do is each bring some money for food, games, and souvenirs." He shifted nervously. That was the easy part. This next part would be harder and it all depended on whether on not Andros went for it.

"That's awesome!" Adam exclaimed. Andros nodded in agreement. "So why do you look so nervous, Rocky?"

Rocky took a deep breath. "Because that's only part one of the surprise I had planned. Part two depends solely on Andros," he explained.

"On me?" Andros asked, looking confused. "What do you mean, Rocky?"

"It's like this," Rocky told him. "After the amusement park, I was thinking we could all go to the Megaship and have a party for Zhane. A Cake, presents, music, dancing, and so forth. We could decorate with streamers, balloons, and anything else we wanted beforehand so when we get there Zhane will have a second surprise waiting for him. We won't even tell him that the amusement park was the first surprise until we're on the ship starting the party. And since he's never had a birthday celebrated before, he won't even suspect a thing. We'll tell him that we all wanted to take him and Andros to the amusement park since you guys have never been to one once we get there, but it all depends on if Andros will allow the party on the ship and go along with the other stories as well, and I really hope he does, because Zhane will love every moment of this day and always remember it and he deserves it." Rocky realized hat he was rambling at this point but he didn't care. He didn't want Andros to say no. "Please Andros? Zhane'll have so much fun and so will you and I'll even clean up afterward so you won't have to do a thing and…"

"Rocky," Andros broke in at that point. "Slow down and take a breath. "I think it's a wonderful idea," he said.

Rocky looked surprised. "You do?" He asked.

Andros nodded. "Yeah, except for one thing. If you think we're all just going to sit back and you clean up the party by yourself, you sadly mistaken," he pointed out.

"You really mean that?" Rocky wanted to know.

"I do," Andros told him. "We'll all make the mess, so we'll all help clean it up."

"Wait a minute. So you'll do this?" Rocky asked him, afraid to believe it had really been that easy. He had thought he would have to work much harder to convince Andros and that there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to convince him at all.

"Of course I will!" Andros told him. "Zhane's my best friend!"

"But wait a minute," Adam interjected. "I think it's a great idea but there's one flaw. We're all going to be at the amusement park, so who's going to decorate the ship?"

Rocky gasped. He hadn't even thought about that! But Andros spoke before he could tell Adam that.

"My team and I will, before we leave to go to the park," he said.

"But Zhane will be there," Adam pointed out. He'll find out everything."

"No he won't," Rocky spoke up as he got an idea. "I'll tell Zhane to meet me at my house an hour early to have breakfast together before we go swimming. Is an hour enough time for you guys to get it ready?"

Andros nodded. "That's plenty of time," he replied. "We can make the cake beforehand and hide it form Zhane and have the planned out, so when he leaves, we'll all know exactly what we need to do. But what's this about swimming?"

"That's just a way of getting him to the park with his swimming gear," Rocky explained.

The others nodded. Rocky sure had this all planned out to the last detail. They talked for a little while longer, going over all the details and various options on whether or not to split up into groups at the amusement park and so forth. By the time Adam and Andros left, Rocky was already so excited. This would be a day that Zhane would never forget for the rest of his life .

* * *

**A/N: **If you haven't seen _Spaceballs_ you really shoud check it out. It's awesome! I made the 'Major Asshole' part Zhane's favorite part because that's my favorite part. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and please leave a review on your way out!

**A/N 2:** Do you think Zhane will love his surprise? And how will it all go? Will Andros love the Amusement park too?Will Astronema interfere? Stay tuned to find out!


	18. Chapter 18: The amusement park pt 1

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it, so keep it coming! Just so you know, The _Monster_ is a real ride at Kings Island. I did not make it up. I did make up The Cobra roller coaster, though.

* * *

Chapter 18: The amusement park pt. 1

The next week and a half seemed to fly by. Plans for Zhane's birthday surprise were in full swing and Zhane didn't suspect a thing. The menu for the party on the ship was planned. It consisted of all Zhane's favorites plus a few Earth foods. Decorations had been bought and hidden on the ship. Rocky had gotten the tickets from his cousin. Adam was keeping them for him though, so they wouldn't have to worry about Zhane finding them at his house, as he was often there. With each passing day, Rocky grew more and more excited which made it harder to not to tell him and act like everything was normal. But he managed it, because he knew how happy the whole day would make Zhane.

On the day before Zhane's birthday, Andros, Ashley, Adam, and Tanya all went grocery shopping for the food they'd need the next day as well as some miscellaneous items while Rocky and Zhane were enjoying themselves at the park. After they had bought all the food and other items, Ashley and Andros took it to the ship and into Ashley's room and hid it under her bed and in the small mini-fridge she had borrowed from her parents.

That evening they all met at the Surf Spot for dinner and to hang out for awhile. As they were leaving, Rocky asked Zhane if he wanted to go swimming the next day. When he said yes, Rocky told him to come to his house an hour early so they could have breakfast together before they left. Zhane immediately agreed and he flashed a quick thumb-up to Andros behind his back. Now at last, all the plans for the next day were in place and Rocky couldn't wait until the next morning!

Needless to say, Rocky didn't get much sleep that night. He was too excited and was up really early the next morning. After a quick shower, he went downstairs to start breakfast. While the bacon was frying, he went into the front hall to double-check the bag he packed the night before to make sure he had everything. There was a change of clothes, swimming trunks, flip-flops, a couple of towels, his cell phone, and Zhane's present.

Rocky smiled, thinking about the locket on a gold chain that he had bought. The locket was about a half-inch in diameter and oval-shaped, with a picture of himself inside. It was on a simple gold chain. He had just picked it up from the mall the night before after having it engraved inside around the edge. It said 'now I'll always be close to your heart. Love Rocky'. It had cost a lot but Zhane was worth it and he would love it!

Just then, the sound of the bacon popping reminded him that he had other things took priority right now. He dashed back into the kitchen and checked it and then got out some eggs and another skillet. Just as he was about to crack the eggs, the doorbell rang. He turned the bacon down and ran to answer it.

A moment later, he was ushering Zhane in and the two shared a quick embrace before Rocky had to do back to the kitchen to see to the bacon and start the eggs. Zhane helped Rocky finish and in no time, the two were sitting at the table, pigging out and talking. They continued until Rocky caught a glimpse of the clock on the stove. "Holy shit!" He yelped, jumping up. "We're gonna be late. We've got to go!"

"Go where?" Zhane asked, confused, as he got up as well.

"Swimming!" Rocky reminded him. "Come on! You got you stuff, right?"

Zhane indicated the bag sitting just inside the door where he dropped it. "Right there," he replied. "But I'm confused. We're swimming at the beach. How can we be late?"

"If we don't get there real soon, all the good spots will be taken, including my favorite one!" Rocky explained as Zhane picked up his bag and followed him as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He locked the door and sprinted for his car with Zhane right behind him. Within moments, they were on their way.

But it wasn't long before Zhane noticed something weird. "I may not be from this planet, but I do know that this isn't the way to the beach," he spoke up, looking anxious.

"We're just going a different way," Rocky assured him, squeezing his hand and smiling. "Don't worry; we'll be there in no time."

Zhane relaxed at Rocky's words, but before long, he grew uneasy again. He didn't recognize any of the buildings or anything else around. "Rocky, what's going on? Where are we? I don't recognize a thing around us," he said, the words coming out in a rush as he sat up straight.

"Don't worry, Zhane," Rocky said again. "I know exactly where we are. We're just about there." He squeezed his lovers hand once more. He was proud of himself for not smiling or shrieking in excitement like he wanted to do.

Two minutes later, he was pulling into the parking lot of the amusement park and trying not to laugh out loud as Zhane kept looking around with a bewildered look on his gorgeous face.

"This is not the beach," he said, confused. "Where the heck are we? And what the heck is this place? It looks like a giant playground!"

Rocky, unable to keep a straight face any longer, burst out laughing. The sound caused Zhane to look sharply at him. "What the hell is so funny?" He exclaimed. "Just what the hell are you up to?"

"Hey, I'm not up to anything," Rocky replied as he parked the car. "I brought you here to have fun."

"But where's here?" Zhane wanted to know.

"An amusement park," Rocky answered and then explained what that was and what you did here. "So it's like the fair, only with a lot more and bigger rides, games, and food, plus water rides and attractions." he finished up. "You'll love it!"

"But why didn't you tell me before now?" Zhane asked.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, baby," Rocky replied. '_And this is only the beginning_'! He thought to himself.

Zhane threw his arms around his lover and kissed him deeply. "This is going to be awesome!" He exclaimed once he'd pulled back. He opened the door and jumped out. "Come on, Rocky, let's go!"

Rocky laughed out loud at Zhane's enthusiasm. "Hold your britches, I'm coming," he said as he got out and reached into the back and pulled out their bags. "Here, you might want this." He tossed Zhane his bag and he caught it.

"That would help," he said sheepishly as Rocky locked his car.

"Hey, guys!" A familiar voice called from behind them. The both whirled around to see their friends all walking up to them.

"Andros? Adam?" Zhane exclaimed in shock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Spending the day at the park with you guys," Andros answered with a grin.

"Are you serious?" Zhane asked incredulously. Hanging out at an amusement park was the last thing he expected Andros to do. But then again, Andros had really loosened up since the new rangers came into the picture; so maybe it really wasn't as crazy as he'd first thought.

"I sure am," Andros replied. "In fact, all of are."

"Yeah," Rocky added. "My cousin works here and he got a bunch of free tickets and gave them to me and I decided to bring all my friends."

Zhane hugged Rocky again. "Well let's go then!" He said eagerly.

Rocky took Zhane's hand. "You heard the man. Come on!" With that, they all started walking to the entrance as Adam slipped the tickets to Rocky behind Zhane's back.

As they neared the entrance, it got more and crowded. Andros looked at Zhane and Rocky. "Are you two sure you should be doing that?" He asked, indicating their clasped hands. "There are tons of people around. What if someone notices?"

Zhane looked startled and dropped Rocky's hand, but Rocky merely smiled. "That's one thing that's great about an amusement park as big and popular as this," he explained. "You get all sorts of people here, including same-sex couples. So no one's really going to care if we hold hands; kiss maybe, but not holding hands."

Andros and Zhane both looked surprised at his words, but then the others nodded, confirming Rocky's statement, and they relaxed again. Zhane even took Rocky's hand back in his. "That's great!" Zhane said, smiling. Then he remembered something that Rocky had said a few minutes before. "But I have one question. What in the world are britches?"

Rocky and the others all burst out laughing, but Andros just looked as confused as Zhane. "Britches?" He repeated.

Zhane nodded. "Yeah, a few minutes ago Zhane told me to hold them. But how can I if I don't even know what they are?" He asked in bewilderment as the others laughed even harder, causing Andros to glare at them.

Finally Rocky calmed down. "Don't worry, Zhane. I'll explain it as we wait in line to get in. But first, everyone take a ticket," he said. A minute later, the tickets were handed out and they had joined one of the lines of people waiting to get in and as they waited, Rocky started explaining about britches with the others jumping in as well.

Fifteen minutes later, they were inside the park looking around at everything that they could see. And there was a lot. Brightly colored Souvenir shops, food stands, games booths, rides, towering hills of roller coasters not far away, and even decorative items such as statues and fountains. There was also the smell of different kinds of food and candy, plus the excited chatter of people all around them.

It was a lot to take in, especially if you've never been there before like Zhane and Andros. They looked around in awe for a few minutes before Zhane spoke. "So what are we going to do first?" He asked.

I though we could go on some rides first, them maybe play some games," Rocky answered. "But it depends on what everyone wants to do."

After discussing options for several minutes, they decided to go with Rocky's suggestion. So they headed for the rides. After riding several carnival rides such as the _Scrambler_, the _Monster_, the _Tilt-A-Whirl_, and others, they arrived at the Cobra roller coater. Decorated in green, red, and yellow, the Cobra happened to be the tallest, fastest, and longest roller coaster in the whole park. With corkscrews and various other twist and turns, including loops at three different places, and a top speed of seventy miles per hour, it was one wild ride.

"We've got to go on this!" Rocky exclaimed. "It's the best ride in the whole park!"

"It's a good time since none of us has eaten yet," Adam pointed out.

"Thank goodness for that," Tanya said.

"Tanya's right," Kat spoke up. "It's definitely not a good idea to ride this on a full stomach."

"It looks awesome!" Zhane said enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Andros looked nervously at all the ride's twists and loops. "Are you sure it's safe?" He asked.

Zhane turned to face him. "Don't tell me you're scared. This is nothing compared to the maneuvers you do with the Megaship!" He said incredulously.

"Yeah, but on the ship I'm in control and if something happens, DECA warns me and I can fix it. Here, if something happens, there will be no advance warning and no way to stop it. We're totally at the mercy of the machinery," he explained.

"Excuses, excuses!" Zhane teased. "You know you're scared, Andros. Just admit it. No one will laugh or think anything less of you for it."

"I am not scared, Zhane," Andros said firmly.

"Yeah right, Andros," TJ spoke up. "You know you're scared doing anything that you're not in complete control of."

"It's okay, Andros. You can sit with me and I'll hold your hand during the ride," Zhane told him.

TJ smirked. "I'm sure Rocky will like that!" He said wryly, shaking his head. This was met with some giggles.

"Very funny, Zhane," Andros said, ignoring TJ.

"Okay then, you can wait for us at the exit," Zhane told him.

"Cut it out, Zhane," Ashley cut in, putting her arm around Andros. "You're annoying and you're embarrassing Andros."

Zhane made a show of putting his hand over his mouth and backing up a few steps. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I never meant to embarrass the mighty Andros!" He cracked, and then fell to his knees. "Please don't lock me in your dungeon or feed me to the dragon!"

As the others burst into hysterical laughter at his antics, Andros just shook his head. "Now you guys know what we have to put up with twenty-four seven," he said to the former rangers in mock exasperation.

Zhane got to his feet. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh," he said witheringly to his best friends. "But at least you're showing us that you do have a sense of humor when you want to."

"Hey, are we going to go on the ride or stand here and watch Zhane's comedy routines all day?" Cassie asked before Andros could respond.

We're going to go on the ride," Rocky told her and headed for the line. The others, including Andros, followed. As they waited their turn, they all chatted and laughed together, even Andros, despite the fact that he was extremely nervous and he couldn't totally hide it.

Finally, they made it to the front of the line and got into the cars on the waiting train. "I'm not so sure about this," Andros murmured as he took a seat beside Ashley as he pulled down the bar and bucked the safety belt.

Ashley took his hand. "Don't worry. It's a lot a fun," she assured him.

"She's right," Kat said from behind him. Andros nodded but he couldn't shake his nervousness. And when the train started to climb the first hill, which was also the highest, it increased the higher they got.

Finally they approached the top. "He we go!" Rocky cried excitedly.

Andros looked down and gulped. It seemed so much higher than it looked from the ground. The train seemed to pause at the top before plunging down the incredibly high hill. Andros braced himself as tightly as he could as the train went over the edge. Suddenly it seemed as if the bottom dropped out from under him as the train plunged down the hill. All Andros could do was hold on for dear life and hope that they would make it off this thing alive.

* * *

A/N: Will Andros end up loving the roller coaster? Or is he right to be so nervous? Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to leave a review on you way out!

A/N 2: I originally intended to fit all the amusement park in this one chapter but it got too long so I divided it up into two parts!

A/N 3: I would like to recommend the story _In His Eyes_ by Be A Warrior Casseau! You should chack it out if you already haven't done so. It's totally awesome and one of my favorite fanfics!


	19. Chapter 19: The amusement park pt 2

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Here's chapter 19, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 19: The amusement park pt. 2

"Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed a bunch of voices as the train plummeted down the hill. Andros just moaned and held on tight as the ride progressed.

"This is awesome!" Rocky yelled from the seat in front of him as they hit the first loop.

"Yeah, right," Andros muttered. But then as the ride went on, Andros got a surprise. He realized that Ashley was right. It _was_ a lot of fun. He relaxed and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

When it was over and they were waiting for the train ahead of them to load, people cheered and whooped gleefully. Adam, Rocky, and several others of their group were among them. Andros turned to Ashley. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," He said. "In fact, I kind of liked it."

Ashley smiled. "I'm glad," She replied and kissed him softly. Just then the train pulled into the station. The bars were released and they unbuckled, stood up, and headed for the exit.

When they were outside the station, Tanya was the first to speak. "That was really fun, but I'm sure glad we rode it on an empty stomach," she said.

"Tanya's right. That is one wild ride," Kat agreed.

"But it was fun," Andros told her.

Everyone looked at him. "You mean to tell me after that fuss you put up before the ride, you ended up liking it?!" TJ asked incredulously.

Andros smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I was scared at first but it turned out to be fun," he said.

"You put up all that the fuss for nothing, then!" Jason exclaimed.

"That's typical Andros," Carlos told him. "He'll make a big fuss about something and then it'll turn out to be for nothing."

"Hey Zhane, are you okay?" Rocky's worried voice asked suddenly, cutting off Andros's reply to Carlos.

They all turned to Zhane and saw that he was holding his stomach and looking a little green. Andros rushed over to him. "Zhane, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"That roller coaster was a bit wilder than I thought," he replied sheepishly.

"Serves you right for teasing Andros," Ashley said. Rocky shot her a dirty look before turning back to Zhane.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that Zhane was overly enthusiastic about the ride and even teased Andros who was nervous about it and ended up feeling sick while Andros enjoyed it," TJ mused.

"And weren't you the one who implied it was nothing compared to the maneuvers we do in the megaship?" Andros added. Zhane just moaned.

"Guys, leave him alone," Rocky broke in, putting an arm around Zhane and leading him to a nearby bench. "Just sit here and rest for a few minutes," he said soothingly, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

The others just watched as Rocky kept rubbing Zhane's back and whispering soothingly to him. Finally, after several minutes, Zhane's color returned to normal and he sat up straight. He looks straight at Rocky. "Thank you," he murmured. "I don't know what happened."

Rocky smiled at his lover. "You welcome. Are you feeling better?"

Zhane nodded. "Yeah, but I can't believe I almost got sick," he said, sounding embarrassed.

Rocky stroked his cheek. "Hey, don't worry about it," he reassured him. "It happens to everyone at one time or another."

"You're so wonderful, Rocky," Zhane replied. "I'm so glad I found you."

A teasing glint came into Rocky's eyes. "Want me to show you just how wonderful I am?" He asked.

Zhane pretended to think about it. "Well, I suppose you can," he replied after a few moments. "That is, if you think you're able to."

Rocky grinned wickedly. "Oh really? Just watch this!" He answered and kissed Zhane deeply and fully on the lips, reveling in the feel of Zhane's soft lips against his own.

Zhane moaned softly and returned the kiss, as he started to thread his hand through Rocky's hair.

"Ahem, guys?" Andros said, clearing his throat.

The couple sprang apart looking guilty. "Oops, I guess we got carried away!" Rocky exclaimed sheepishly. Zhane just blushed red and nodded.

"Just a little," Andros replied with a grin. "But it's okay. I love seeing Zhane so happy." He did too. Now Zhane knew how wonderful love was even if Rocky was as goofy as he. But he knew that was a good thing because that meant they were perfect for each other.

"Just don't let it happen again!" Jason added, playfully pointing a finger at them.

"Yes, sir!" Zhane replied with an exaggerated salute.

This caused Andros to roll his eyes. "I'd say he's feeling better now. He's back to his usual goofy self."

"Hey!" Zhane protested.

"Of course he is," Cassie spoke up. "He just got a dose of lip-action cure from Rocky!"

"Cassie!" Zhane exclaimed, blushing again. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. You were getting some major lip action from Carlos in the galley that day when TJ and I walked in on you." He grinned wickedly. "I bet it tasted better than your breakfast!"

"Zhane Carter!" Cassie yelled over the snickers and giggles, blushing beet red. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"He's getting a knock upside the head for that remark!" Carlos added and moved toward Zhane with his fists held up.

"Hey, I think it's time for some more rides!" Andros broke in, stepping in front of Carlos before he could reach Zhane. "Zhane, please apologize to Cassie and Carlos so we can get going. That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, you guys," Zhane said. "But honestly, I meant nothing by it. I was just kidding around."

Cassie nodded. "I know and it's okay. But you do have a habit of going to far."

"That's the understatement of the century," TJ said.

Zhane shot him a dirty look but before he could respond, Jason spoke up. "So what ride are we going on next?"

"Something tame I hope," Zhane replied, turning to face him. "I don't think I can handle anything too wild just yet."

"Then we'll go on something tame," Rocky told him, causing Zhane to smile gratefully at him and take his hand.

But not everyone agreed with them, so after some discussion they decided to split up and meet by the Ferris wheel in an hour for lunch. Zhane, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya went off together in one group to ride some tame rides and maybe play a few games. Andros and Ashley went off by themselves because they wanted to ride a mixture of tame and wild rides, and everyone else went off together and formed the third group which headed off to ride nothing but wild rides.

An hour later they met for lunch as planned and about five minutes after that they were sitting down to share the three large pizzas they all chipped in for. As they ate, the three groups filled the others in on what they had went on after they'd split up. Then they discussed their favorites up to that point and what to do after lunch. It was a pretty easy decision as they were all hot and sweaty. They decided to head to the waterpark.

So after they'd cleaned up their lunch mess, they took off for the waterpark. "I'm so ready to get wet," Cassie stated as they walked.

"I know what you mean," Jason agreed. "I'm so hot right now and ready to just dive right in."

"Jason, you're just hot stuff," Tommy told him. This was met by laughter.

Jason took his shirt off and struck an exaggerated pose, flexing his arms and puffing out his chest. "Yeah, baby, yeah!" He cracked, imitating Austin Powers.

Tommy let out a wolf whistle as the others cracked up.

"If Jason's hot stuff," Rocky said with a grin. "Then Zhane is mega-hot stuff!"

Zhane blushed, but imitated Jason's pose, removing his shirt and flexing his arms and puffing out his chest. But he took it one step further as he bowed repeatedly. The others cracked up again, including Jason.

Now it was Rocky's turn to let out a wolf whistle as the sight of his lovers bare chest was exceedingly _hot_! He barely was able to resist running his hands over every inch and kissing every part of that luscious skin!

"Hey, check it out! Rocky's about to start drooling!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Like you weren't doing the same to Jason just moments ago!" Rocky shot back as Zhane blushed slightly.

Now Tommy blushed as Carlos spoke up. "Come on guys, it's too hot for all this going ga-ga. We're about there. Let's go get wet!"

"Yeah!" The response was unanimous. But as they reached the entrance moments later, they realized that Rocky and Zhane weren't with them.

"I'll go find them," Jason said after a moment.

"And I'll go with you," Andros told him. "You guys just wait for us right inside," he told the others. We'll be right back." With that, they dashed back the way they had come.

Not more than three seconds later they spotted them. The couple was behind a bush, making out. Rocky had removed his shirt as well and they were running their hands up and down each other's bare chests as they kissed.

"You're so incredible," they heard Rocky murmur to Zhane. Zhane's only response was a soft moan as he kissed Rocky harder.

Andros was considering leaving them be, but Jason spoke up before he could say anything. "Hey guys?" He said loudly. He got no response. "Hey guys!" he shouted, trying again. This time they jumped in startlement and pulled back.

Seeing Jason and Andros there, Rocky got annoyed. "What gives, guys?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but we're supposed to be at the waterpark," Jason answered. "Everyone else is waiting for us just inside so let's go!"

Zhane reluctantly agreed. Although he just wanted to keep making out with Rocky, he knew Jason was right. He picked up his bag and his shirt and walked up to Jason and Andros with Rocky following slowly behind. He glanced back and saw that Rocky looked almost miserable. He stared at the ground as he shuffled slowly forward with his bag over his arm.

Zhane's heart went out to his lover. He knew that Rocky just wanted to be alone with him because he felt the same way. He let Rocky catch up then took his hand. "Don't worry, love, we'll have plenty of time alone together later," he assured him. "I promise."

Rocky raised his head and looked at him. "I know, but it seems like we're always getting interrupted. I wish people would just let us be!" he exclaimed, keeping his voice down so only Zhane could hear.

Zhane nodded. "It does seem that way sometimes, but we'll get our time together," he replied firmly, kissing him softly.

Rocky looked somewhat happier. "I know," he said as they entered the waterpark. Seeing all the brightly colored waterslides, souvenir shops, and food booths perked him up all the way. With how hot he was, all the water looked especially enticing. "Come on, it's time to get wet!"

Zhane smiled to see Rocky back to his old self. "I couldn't have put it better myself!" He replied as they joined the others. They all headed to the wavepool to find chairs and put on sunblock. It didn't take long before they were ready to hit the water.

The next few hours were spent riding waterslides, frolicking in the wavepool, and just hanging out and in Rocky and Zhane's case, pigging out. All of them had a blast. Zhane especially liked the wavepool. He loved sitting and laying on a tube riding the waves. At one point Zhane commented that this was the most fun he'd ever had in the water, Carlos pointed out that Zhane had played in the waves at the beach before. Zhane merely stated that he'd never been on a tube on the waves since it wasn't allowed by the lifeguards. When Zhane and Rocky had tried t both lay on the tube together, it hadn't worked as they flipped over each time they tried it and it eventually led to a flipping war as everyone kept trying to flip everyone else off. It was hysterical and they had a blast doing it.

In fact, the whole day at the park had been a blast (aside from Zhane's getting sick to his stomach on the Cobra), and when it was four-thirty and time to leave, none of them wanted to. But they knew they had too. Zhane's surprise party on the ship was scheduled for five and they needed to get ready.

As they were walking to their cars, they were recapping everything they had done. "That was so fun! The Cobra was the best part!" Jason exclaimed.

"That was pretty awesome, but I think the wavepool was better," Tommy told him.

"Definitely!" Zhane agreed enthusiastically.

Rocky shook his head. "Not quite. The best part was when Andros was about to go down his first water slide ever," he said.

Zhane cracked up just thinking about it. "That was hysterical!"

He was right, it had been hilarious. When Andros had gotten to the top and was next in line, he had looked down at the start of the slide in confusion. "There's water in here!" He had said in alarm.

That had caused Rocky, Zhane, TJ, Kat, Cassie, and Carlos to crack up. "Of course there's water in there!" Zhane has exclaimed. "Why do you think they call it a water slide?"

Andros had blushed and glared at his best friend. "I thought it was just a slide that ended in water," he had said indignantly in response. Then he had gingerly stepped in, lay down like the instruction sign showed, and went down.

He had looked shocked as hell as he had climbed out of the splash pool at the end. "That was a hell of a lot faster then a regular slide!" He had exclaimed.

"That's the main point of the water!" Tommy had replied as the others laughed. "That and to get wet and cool off!"

"Oh," Andros had replied seriously after a moment. "That makes sense. And it was fun too." That drew more laughter as they headed to another slide.

"Hey, I didn't know!" Andros responded now. "And you'd never seen or been on one before either, so how did you know about them?"

"Easy," Zhane replied with a grin. "Rocky explained it too me when we first got here this morning."

Andros shook his head. "I should have known," he said.

By that time, they had reached their cars. They split up into the same cars they had come in. After agreeing to meet in a half hour at the Surf spot (which was a cover-up so Zhane wouldn't suspect anything), they got in the cars and headed out.

"So did you enjoy the amusement park?" Rocky asked after a couple minutes of silence, stroking Zhane's leg.

"I loved it! And I love you to, Rocky!" Zhane replied enthusiastically and gave Rocky a big kiss. "Thank you so much for bring me, Rocky!"

Rocky returned the kiss and smiled warmly at his lover. "You're welcome and I love you too, Zhane. I'm glad you loved it. It means we'll have to go again sometime soon."

Zhane nodded. "Definitely!" He exclaimed happily and wrapped his arms around Rocky and resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "This had been one the best days of my life!"

_And it'd not over yet, baby! Not by a long shot_!" Rocky thought to himself as his arm came around Zhane and he drove on. '_The best part is yet to come_!' And he couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Wouldn't you just love to see Jason's and Zhane's shirtless poses? I sure would! Anyway, I hope you enjoyes this chapter. Up next: The surprise party on the ship. Will Zhane love it as Rocky hopes? Will they get somew time alone together like Zhane promised? Stay tuned to find out don't forget to review before you leave. I greatly appreciate it and reviews are great motivators as well!

A/N 2: I have a new poll on my profile. Please check it out!


	20. Chapter 20: Party on the Megaship

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was hoping to have this up 2 days ago but real life gets in the way(also the passing of my grandma). Anyway, here's chapter 20. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 20: Party on the Megaship

They had just gotten back on the road after stopping briefly at Rocky's so he could change clothes when Zhane's communicator chirped.

'_Right on schedule_', Rocky thought to himself.

"Zhane, are you there? It's Andros," they heard Andros's voice say.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong that can't wait five minutes until we get to the Surf Shop?" Zhane sounded irritated and Rocky couldn't blame him.

"I'm sorry, Zhane," Andros replied. "But there's a problem and I need to talk to all of you so do you think you can come up to the ship for a short while before we meet at the Surf Shop?"

"But why not just tell us at the Surf Shop. We'll all be together there. And we can eat while we talk. I'm hungry," Zhane said.

"Because there are too many people there and we can't risk being overheard," Andros explained.

"But what about Rocky?" Zhane wanted to know. "He's driving the car and I can't just abandon him."

"Bring him with you," Andros replied. "He's a former ranger and I'm sure he'd love to see the ship."

Zhane knew that was true but it didn't ebb his growing frustration at the moment. "Fine, we'll be up there momentarily as soon as Rocky finds a secluded spot to park his car. But this better be quick because Rocky and I have plans after the Surf shop," he said with resignation and a touch of impatience in his voice.

"It will be, Zhane," Andros assured him and ended the transmission.

Zhane switch his communicator back to standby and slumped back in his seat. "This sucks," he muttered. "Why can't we ever have a day with no crap from Astronema?"

Rocky put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Don't worry, Zhane," he said softly. "I'm sure it's not a big deal and we'll still have plenty of time together."

Zhane sighed. "Sometimes being a ranger is the most frustrating job there is," he sulked.

Rocky nodded. "I hear you there," he replied as he turned of the road and pulled to a stop in a secluded glen. Rocky turned the car off and the two shared a passionate kiss. "Ready?" He asked once they'd pulled back.

Zhane nodded. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can be alone together," he replied. He activated his communicator. "DECA, teleport two to the ship."

"TELEPORTING NOW," the AI replied. They vanished in a flash of silver and white light.

An instant later, they reappeared on the ship, in the ready room where the launch tunnels were. Rocky looked around in awe as Zhane went over to a panel in the wall and activated the com. "Andros, we're here. Where are you?"

"We're on the bridge," he replied.

"All right. We're on our way," Zhane told him and shut off the com. He turned to Rocky. "Let's go. The bridge isn't far from here."

"The ship is amazing!" Rocky exclaimed as he followed Zhane out the door and into a long corridor.

Zhane flashed him a grin as they headed down the corridor. "Just wait until you see all of it!" They turned left at an intersection and continued on. As they walked on, Zhane pointed out what they were passing: the galley, living quarters, etc.

Finally they reached the bridge to find the door shut. "That's odd," Zhane murmured. "You'd think that they'd have the door open. Andros, are you trying to be cute? Why isn't the door open?" He asked into his activated communicator.

"It's unlocked, Zhane. Just come on!" Andros sounded impatient.

"Okay!" Zhane snapped in irritation and stepped to the control panel beside the door. He pressed a button and the door slid open. "What the hell?" Zhane asked in astonishment as he peered into the pitch blackness of the bridge. "Andros, what's going on?"

There was no answer and Zhane began to feel uneasy. "Andros, if this is some kind of joke, I swear I'll lay your ass out!" He shouted. After getting no response once again, he began to get angry.

He turned to Rocky, who was grinning broadly. Zhane couldn't see it in the pitch black, though. "I don't know what the hell's going on, but I'm going to find out!" He turned back around and charged through the door.

But he didn't get more than three or four steps inside when all the lights came on at once, stopping him in his tracks. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A bunch of voices shouted at once. He stood frozen in shock as Rocky came up behind him and slipped his arm around him.

"So what do you think?" He asked his lover.

Zhane looked around. A large banner reading 'Happy Birthday Zhane' hung from the ceiling. Colorful streamers crisscrossed the rest of the ceiling and the top half of the walls. There were a bunch of helium balloons in various colors around as well. And under the banner stood all his friends, grinning broadly. To say he was baffled was an understatement. "What's going on, Andros?" He asked. "We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35."

Andros nodded. "I know, but they do here on Earth and that's where we are. I only thought it prudent that we follow their customs," he answered.

"Actually, it was all Rocky's idea," Cassie put in.

Zhane turned to look at his lover. "Really?" He asked, starting to smile.

Rocky blushed and nodded. "I know they don't celebrate birthdays on your home planet, but I wanted to do something special for you," he told him.

"But what about the meeting, Andros?" Zhane wanted to know.

Andros smiled. "There is no meeting. It was just a ruse to get you up here," he explained.

"Then that means Rocky knew what was going on the whole time!" Zhane exclaimed. "No wonder he was so calm about the meeting; and even about finding the bridge dark."

"You're exactly right. But I couldn't let on because the point was to surprise you," Rocky said with a smile.

"You surprised me all right. Now Andros is never going to just let go the fact that I threatened to kick his ass," Zhane moaned.

Rocky took a step back and held up his hands. "Hey, don't blame me for that. That wasn't part of the plan," he quipped, causing an outbreak of giggles.

Zhane rolled his eyes. "Cute, Rocky!" he said witheringly.

Rocky pretended to be hurt. "This is what I get for setting all this up?" He said mock-indignantly. "Sarcasm and eye-rolling?"

"You also get this," Zhane told him and kissed him squarely on the lips, causing cheers and wolf whistles from the others.

"That's very sweet, you two," Tommy spoke up. "But I think it's time to get the party started!"

"Tommy's right," Jason agreed.

"Then let's head to the Simudeck," Andros told them.

"I thought the party was right here," Zhane said as they all headed for the door.

"You really think we're going to eat and dance on the bridge?" Andros returned.

"Now that you mention it, no," Zhane replied.

Moments later, they arrived at the Simudeck to find it set up for party. Tables and chairs were on one side with an open space on the other for dancing. There was also a pool table in back with sticks lying beside the racked balls. On one table, food of all kinds was laid out. Colorfully wrapped Presents were piled up on another and a third smaller table held a big cake. A mini stereo rested on a small table near the dance floor with CDs and cassette tapes stacked beside it. Streamers adorned the walls and there were balloons tied to the back of several chairs.

"Wow," Zhane said in awe as he looked around, taking it all in. "This is amazing. And all that food! My mouth is watering just looking at it!"

"Typical Zhane!" Andros exclaimed, smiling. "More interested in the food than anything else!"

"Hey, he's not the only one," Rocky spoke up from beside Zhane. "I'm hungry!"

"Typical Rocky!" Adam put in.

"Thinking with his stomach as usual?" Kat added.

"Well then, we better eat first," Cassie said.

"Wow, all my favorite foods are here!" Zhane exclaimed a moment later when he reached the food table. "From both KO-35 and Earth." He got a plate and started filling it up.

"This is you day, Zhane," Andros told him. "Of course we have your favorite foods. All the KO-35 dishes are from the synthetron, though. We didn't have time to go all the way home."

"That's okay," Zhane replied. "This is still amazing."

"And it's just beginning," TJ said. "So let's hurry up and eat so we can get to the fun stuff!"

"Hey, eating is fun!" Zhane told him, sitting down at one of the other tables.

"I second that," Rocky added, sitting beside him. The others followed suit and soon they were all eating and chatting.

Twenty minutes later, they were finished. The music was turned on and the dancing began.

"So what do you think?" Rocky asked Zhane as they we're slow-dancing minutes later. "Do you like your party?"

Zhane nodded. "I love it, Rocky," he replied and kissed him. "Thank you so much."

Rocky smiled. "You're welcome. But it's not over yet."

"I know, but it means so much to me that you did this," Zhane told him. They kissed again and just held each other close and swayed to the music.

Nearby, Ashley and Andros, Tanya and Adam, Jason and Tommy, and Carlos and Cassie were doing the same thing. Kat and TJ were chatting at a table.

The dancing went on for awhile with even Kat and TJ getting in on the act until Jason brought out a strange contraption. "Okay, everyone, it's Limbo time!" He announced after turning down the music.

"What the heck is that?" Zhane asked, completely bewildered.

Andros looked at Zhane in disbelief. "Limbo is a nothingness space or state, Zhane. You know that," he said.

Now it was Andros's turn to look confused as everyone else except Zhane screamed with laughter. "What's so funny?" He demanded. "That's what it is!"

Adam nodded. "True, but it's also a game," he explained. "You see how low you can go by taking turns going under the bar without touching your hands or arms to the ground. If you do, or you knock the bar off, you're out."

"Yeah, after everyone goes the bar is lowered and everyone goes again. You keep doing this until only one person is left. That person wins," Jason added.

Zhane nodded. "I think it get it," he said.

"As do I," Andros put in.

"In that case, let's play!" Rocky exclaimed. And so the game started.

Someone put the song 'Limbo Rock' on as they lined up and began to go under the bar one by one.

The game was hilarious. Someone, probably Rocky, started going under in ridiculous positions causing the others to follow suit, even Andros. This went on until Zhane lost his balance on the next to lowest level going into a particularly weird position in an attempt to go under the bar. He fell on his butt, taking the bar with him. Everyone else cracked up as Zhane sat there looking dumbfounded for several seconds before getting up and taking a bow.

Andros walked up to him. "Uh, Zhane, I don't know how to break this to you," he started ands put a hand on his shoulder. "You lose!"

Zhane feigned disappointment. "Oh, darn!" He replied. "Now I can't do any more ridiculous positions while I go under."

"You've done enough!" Andros told him as everyone else laughed hysterically. Several moments passed before the game resumed. It was over not long after that. The winner was Andros of all people! It turned out that he was a lot more flexible than any of them had thought.

As Andros was modestly brushing aside multiple congratulations, Carlos announced that it was time for cake.

"Oh, boy!" Zhane exclaimed as they all sat around the largest table. Rocky put the cake in front of Zhane.

Zhane was surprised by this. "Is this all for me?" He asked, his eyes wide. "But what will you guys eat?"

"You're such a pig, Zhane!" Rocky said. "No, it's not all for you. After we sing, it gets cut up into pieces and we each have one; or in your case, probably two."

"Too bad. I could've eaten it all," Zhane replied.

Rocky began putting candles on the cake. "The scary thing about that is that you would eat it all," he observed.

"And then have one hell of a stomachache afterward!" Jason put in!" This was met with giggles as Rocky began lighting the candles.

Zhane jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he yelped. "Start me on fire?"

"That'd be one way to make sure he is nice and hot!" Tommy quipped as hysterical laughter filled the room.

"Very funny!" Zhane said withering. Rocky finished lighting the candles and explained about singing and blowing them out to Zhane.

Zhane then sat back down, looking sheepish. "Sorry, guys," he said softly.

Rocky wrapped his arms around him from behind. "It's okay. You didn't know," he assured him, kissing his forehead.

Andros grinned. "It was just funny seeing you leap out of your seat like that, and say what you did," he explained.

"Then Tommy had to make that smartass comment of his," Zhane grumbled good-naturedly.

"Don't worry, Zhane," Rocky told him. "I have other ways to make sure you're nice and hot."

This caused more wolf whistles and cheers. Zhane turned around and looked at his lover. "You know, Rocky. As much as I love you, you can be so embarrassing at times!" He exclaimed.

"I know," Rocky said grinning, and then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Anyway, I don't have to make sure you're nice and hot. You're that way all the time."

Zhane blushed. "So are you, love," he whispered back.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" TJ said then. They proceeded to sing '_Happy Birthday_' and then Zhane made a wish and blew out the candles.

The cake was then cut and pieces were passed around along with some ice cream that Ashley had brought out. When they were finished and the mess was cleaned up, Andros stood up. "It's time for presents!" He announced.

"Oh, goody!" Zhane squealed. There was some giggling as the gifts were placed in front of him. He began to open them, exclaiming over each one and thanking the giver before going on to the next one.

He got a lot of nice stuff including clothes, cologne, books, and even a handheld video game. Finally, only Rocky's present was left.

Zhane picked it up and opened it to reveal a while jewelry box. He lifted the lid to reveal a silver locket on a gold chain. Zhane ran his fingers over every inch of it. "It's beautiful," he murmured after a few moments.

"Open it up," Rocky told him.

Zhane did so and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was a photo of Rocky. And around the outside of the photo it said '_now I'll always be close to your heart. Love Rocky_' in gold engraved letters. Zhane got choked up reading it. "This is so wonderful," he told Rocky. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Can I see it?" Andros asked. Zhane gave it to him and threw his arms around Rocky and kissed him passionately. This went on as Andros passed the locket around. There were lots of exclamations of awe and wows as well from the others.

"This is really incredible, Zhane," Andros said as he passed it back to his best friend who had just pulled back from Rocky. "It's really meaningful and moving. You should treasure it forever."

"I will, believe me," Zhane replied in a voice filled with emotion as Rocky helped him put it on. "It's a symbol of Rocky's love for me that I return wholeheartedly. I'll never take it off." He gazed adoringly at Rocky as he said this.

And he knew never would as they started to clean up the paper and trash a couple of minutes later. He knew he had found his soul mate in Rocky and that he would definitely get Rocky one with his own picture as soon as possible. But for now, he was looking forward to when he could be alone with Rocky. And it wouldn't be long now, maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. And then Zhane would thank him properly.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? And how do you think Zhane will thank Rocky? Stay tuned to find out! And please leave a review on you way out. They are great motivators!

A/N 2: BTW, this story is almost at an end. Only one more chapter and the epilogue to go. I'll be soory to see it end, but as they say, all things must come to an end. Also, I'm working on 2 other stories as well and hope to start a third. Which brings me to the poll on my profile. I only have 6 votes! How do I know what to write next without your input! Please check it out and vote if you already haven't done so!


	21. Chapter 21: A proper thanks and the joy

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before.

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've had a hard time getting the second half just right and of top of that, I've been busy with real life. Anyway, I've upped the rating because the second half of this chapter gets a little steamy and I wanted to be safe. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 21: A proper thanks and the joy of love

"Wow, this ship is amazing!" Rocky exclaimed to Zhane as they headed back to the Simudeck hand in hand. Zhane had just given him a tour and Rocky was greatly impressed with the ship and very excited that he got to see all of it and that his lover was the one who had showed it to him. They had left for the tour right after the gift mess had been cleaned up.

Zhane nodded. "I know. I had the same reaction the first time that I saw it," he replied. I was so excited to be here and knowing that I was going to be living here indefinitely. I ran around like a kid on a sugar high so much that I ended up driving Andros nuts after only five minutes of being aboard!"

Rocky giggled. "Knowing you, I can believe it. I just wish I would have been here to see that!"

Zhane looked at him. "You've seen me drive Andros nuts before," he replied.

"Yeah, but not you running around the ship like a little kid on a sugar high!" He pointed out.

"True, but I've matured a bit since then," Zhane told him.

Rocky guffawed. "The only thing about you that has matured is your appetite!" He exclaimed.

"Like yours hasn't!" Zhane came back, giggling.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, Zhane!" Rocky replied.

"Growing sideways, you mean!" Zhane quipped.

"Very funny," Rocky told him as they reached the door to the Simudeck.

Zhane grinned. "I know it was," he replied.

Rocky just shook his head in mock annoyance at his lover. Then Zhane kissed him tenderly on the lips and he forgot everything except the delicious feeling of Zhane's lips on his. Rocky moaned softly and returned the kiss, which lasted for several long moments.

When it ended, Zhane promised there would be a lot more where that came from in a little while and opened the door and they went inside.

"Hey guys, how was the tour?" Adam asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Yeah, what do you think of the ship, Rocky?" Andros added.

Rocky smiled. "It's awesome!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I know," TJ told him. "I love it." The other Astro Rangers nodded in agreement.

"The ship is terrific," Adam added. "But this day was even more terrific."

Tommy nodded. "You're right," he replied. "And we all have Rocky to thank for it."

"Rocky?" Zhane asked, looking confused. "But it's my birthday."

"Yeah, but if it weren't for him, none of this would have happened," Andros told him.

Zhane still didn't understand. "He knew about the party beforehand, and you said something about him setting it all up, but how does that make him responsible for the entire day?"

"Because it was all his idea," Adam said.

Andros nodded. "And he came to me and Adam and told us what he had planned and asked me if we could have the party on the ship. And of course I said yes right away."

"And he asked his cousin to get the tickets to the amusement park," Adam added.

Zhane looked at Rocky in wonderment. "You did all that?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes, I did," he replied with a smile.

"You didn't have to do all that," Zhane told him, blushing a little.

"I wanted to," he said. "You mean so much to me and have made me so happy. This was just a way to say thank you."

Zhane's heart melted upon hearing those words. "You're welcome. You mean the world to me too," he replied, starting to get choked up.

"So what did you think of your birthday?" Rocky wanted to know, sounding a tad bit anxious.

"I loved it. It was the best day of my life!" Zhane responded and threw his arms around his lover, resting his head on his shoulder. Rocky's arms came around him and held him tight.

"I love you so much, Zhane," Rocky murmured.

"I love you too, Rocky," Zhane replied, the words slightly muffled by Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky brought his hand up and tenderly smoothed down his lover's blond hair. "I could hold you like this forever," he murmured lovingly.

"Me too," Zhane murmured back. He lifted hid from Rocky's shoulder and gazed deeply into the warm brown eyes of his lover. Rocky gazed back and a second later they both leaned forward and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. It quickly turned deeper as Zhane opened his mouth and Rocky thrust his tongue inside.

"Hey guys!" Andros said loudly, interrupting them before it go any further. "Not in front of everyone, okay?"

"I'm really happy for the both of you," Tanya added. "But you really need to get a room!"

Zhane looked at her. "Maybe we'll do just that," he said. He then turned back to Rocky. "You want to?"

Rocky nodded. "Definitely; just show me where," he answered.

Zhane grinned and gestured to the door. "Right this way," he said grandly. He headed to the door with Rocky following right behind. Just before Rocky exited the room he turned back.

"Tanya, make sure you and Adam follow your own advice before you two get all lovey-dovey with each other!" He said with a wicked grin. The two of them blushed as guffaws broke out.

Adam gave him a dirty look. "Rocky, you're so full of it! What makes you think we'll get all lovey-dovey right now anyway?" He asked indignantly.

Rocky laughed. "Your faces are so full of lust and longing that they're a dead giveaway!" He exclaimed. "You can barely hold back now!" He turned back around and took Zhane's hand.

"He's right!" Jason said with a giggle. Adam spun around and glared at him and opened his mouth to reply. But Rocky didn't hear it because he and Zhane had already left the room.

Andros shook his head as Adam and Jason began to bicker, with Tommy and Tanya and others occasionally throwing their two-cents in. "As happy as I am for Zhane, I just hope he can handle Rocky's mouth!" He said loudly.

Jason walked over and put a hand on the red Astro ranger's shoulder. "Dude, I hate to break this to you, but I don't think there's anyone alive that can handle that!" He told him.

"He's right," Adam added. "Many have tried, but none have succeeded!"

"Well, I certainly do wish him the best of luck!" Andros exclaimed as everyone laughed, slipping his arms around Ashley and pulling her close. "I just hope that Rocky can handle Zhane's practical jokes!"

Carlos groaned and buried his face in his hands for a moment. "I just hope he doesn't try to pull anything on Rocky like that stunt he did on us awhile back," he said.

"What did he do?" Kat asked with interest.

"Nothing much, he just made us think he was dying when all he was experiencing was a shortage of his morphing powers," Carlos replied.

"What?!" Several voices cried at once.

TJ grinned wickedly. "We got him back, though. We made him clean the whole ship from top to bottom!" He said.

"I bet he took that real well!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Will you tell us the whole story?" Tanya asked eagerly.

Andros grinned. "Well, it starts like this," he began. "Zhane had just woken up from two years of being cryogenetically frozen a couple of days before…" And he was off and running, telling the former rangers about one of Zhane's greatest practical jokes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Zhane led Rocky to his room, the two kissing frantically all the way. When they reached his door, Zhane reached a hand out and fumbled with the control panel, his lips never leaving Rocky's. After several long moments he finally succeeded in getting the door open and they entered. Once they were inside, Zhane kicked the door shut, locked it, and turned of DECA's communicator with the room, kissing Rocky the whole time.

Once that was done, their kisses grew hungrier and more frantic as their hands roamed all over each other and they moaned into each other's mouths. Then Rocky lifted Zhane's shirt so he could run his hands on the smooth, muscled flesh beneath.

Zhane's response was to break the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. Rocky then took one of Zhane's nipples in his hand and started rolling it. Zhane groaned as he began to slowly kiss his way down Zhane's neck to his chest. When he reached the nipple, he moved his hand away and took it in his mouth, sucking hard.

Zhane gasped and bucked against him, moaning loudly. "Damn, Rocky."

"You like that?" Rocky asked softly.

"Don't stop, Rocky," Zhane pleaded in response. He could feel himself beginning to get aroused. Rocky took that as a yes and continued lavishing attention on the hardened bud in his mouth. When he finished, he moved on to the other one and paid it the same special attention as the first. He had just finished and was beginning to kiss his way lower, when Zhane gently pushed Rocky back a step.

Rocky looked at Zhane, confusion and even a little hurt evident on his face. "What the…"

"My turn," Zhane interrupted him and grabbed his shirt and started to lift it up.

Rocky, with lust and desire replacing the confusion and hurt on his face, raised his arms so Zhane could easily pull off his shirt. Zhane immediately tossed the garment aside and began to do to Rocky what he had just done to him, his arousal increasing with Rocky's moans and groans.

Rocky could feel his own member awakening as Zhane continued to lavish attention on his hardened nipples, sucking on one first and moving to the other. And the moment Zhane took the second in his mouth and sucked hard, Rocky moaned deeply and grinded his growing erection against Zhane's.

Both boys gasped as the delicious friction sent tingles of pleasure through their bodies, even through their shorts. Zhane released Rocky's nipple and looked at him. "I want you so much, Rocky," he said, his voice slightly deeper than usual as he grinded his erection against Rocky's.

"I want you too, Zhane," Rocky replied, his eyes filled with desire as he grinded back. Zhane groaned and kissed Rocky deeply and sensuously, as they continued to grind their erections against each other.

After several minutes of this, Zhane pulled back slightly and looked his lover in the eye. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Rocky?" he asked. "This is a very big step and I don't want to go any further unless you are completely sure you're comfortable and ready for it."

Rocky was silent for a couple of moments, then he nodded. "Yes, I'm ready," he replied. There was no doubt or hesitancy whatsoever in his voice. "Are you sure you're ready, too? Because I'll wait for as long as it takes if you're not."

Zhane couldn't believe how wonderful Rocky was. Most guys would go ahead and pressure their lovers or worse; but not Rocky. He was such a gentleman. But it was not necessary to wait because he was ready as well. "I am, love," he said and grinded his erection against Rocky's again.

Rocky groaned loudly. "Shorts need to come off now," he gasped out, eyes dark with desire and need.

Zhane's eyes mirrored his. "Yeah, they do," he replied and kissed Rocky hungrily and they went about removing each other's shorts and boxers. This took a little longer than it normally would have because neither boy was willing to break contact with the other.

But finally they were off and their fully erect, throbbing members were free. They looked over each other hungrily for several long moments before coming together again; mouth's claiming each other and hands wondering all over. Very soon mouths replaced hands as they got to know each other's body on an intimate level.

Finally, their mouths went back to each other as they started grinding against each other again, the friction even more delicious with nothing in the way.

"I need you now, Zhane!" Rocky burst out with a moan, as their lust rose to unbearable levels.

"I need you, too," Zhane replied, and they started moving toward the unmade bed.

Suddenly Rocky stopped. "Wait, what about condoms? And lube?" He asked.

Zhane gasped. "Damn, I almost forgot. But don't worry, baby," he replied, seeing Rocky's face droop. "I have both here." He dropped down and pulled a shoe box out from under his bed. He opened it and pulled a tube of tube and a box of condoms out. He then replaced the slid and slid the box back underneath his bed. "I bought them a few days ago to be prepared just in case," he explained.

"I'm so damn glad you did," Rocky replied, looking relieved. He kissed Zhane deeply then added, "Because I don't think I would've been able to stop myself at this point."

Zhane kissed Rocky back. "I am too, although you wouldn't have had to stop yourself. I would have just snatched some from Andros. I know where he hides his," he said with a wicked grin.

Rocky was surprised. "You mean he and Ashley do it?"

Zhane grinned again. "Of course. You really don't think they can keep their hands off each other, do you?"

Rocky shrugged in response. He was far too aroused to mess around with bantering about another couple right now. "I only know that I can't keep my hands off of you right now," he replied. "Or my mouth, for that matter."

"Same here," Zhane said crushed Rocky to him and kissed him as hard and deep as he could. Rocky responded in kind as they lay down on the bed. They only stopped long enough to prepare each other and then went about pleasuring each other to the highest levels.

---------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Zhane collapsed on top of Rocky, who rolled so they were both on their sides facing each other. "That was incredible," he murmured, as they basked in the afterglow.

"And amazingly wonderful," Rocky added, snuggling up to Zhane, who arms immediately went around him, pulling him as close as possible.

"You're amazingly wonderful, Rocky," Zhane told him, kissing him gently.

"So are you," Rocky murmured. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"That goes double for me," Zhane replied. They kissed again. "In fact, I didn't even know it was possible to be this happy and content."

Rocky laid his head on Zhane's chest. "I know what you mean," he said sleepily and closed his eyes.

Zhane reached down and pulled the covers over them and melded his body against his lover's. "I love you, Rocky," He murmured, stroking his hair.

Rocky lifted his head slightly. "I love you too, Zhane," He murmured back, laying his head back down on his chest.

And as they drifted off to sleep moments later, Rocky knew that there was no joy that could compare with the joy of love. And that this was just the beginning of that joy.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Pretty steamy, huh? I didn't include the actual sex because I can't write sex and I didn't want to get busted by the administrators! Anyway, just the epilogue to go! Please click that button and leave a review on you way out. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you.

A/N 2: I hope I did good on this chapter. This is the first time I tried to write about intimacy and foreplay. I apologize if it isn't. I did the best I could.


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

The Joy of Love

Disclaimer: Same as before except I do own the Kids and Evan.

A/N: Well this is it. :( I 'll be starting a new story soon though. For now please R & R and I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Epilogue

"Please be careful, Rocky," Zhane said anxiously. It was many years later and Rocky was about to leave for an emergency mission. It seemed the remaining generals of the Machine Empire were looking for Lord Zedd's old zord, Serpentera, which was buried on the moon. As a result, Tommy and Andros had called on every red ranger to team up for a special mission to stop them before it was found and revitalized.

And even though Rocky understood perfectly how dire the situation was, he still was very reluctant to go. He didn't want to leave Zhane. He would miss him so much and Zhane would constantly worry about him. "I will," he promised his lover, as he took him in his arms. "And I'll be back as soon as possible." He kissed Zhane deeply and passionately.

He still had a hard time believing how well everything had worked out for them as well as for their friends over the years. After the defeat of Dark Specter and Zordon's energy wave wiping out all known evil, Zhane had taken a job at NASADA along with Andros and had bought a house several months later and moved there from the Megaship. Rocky spent much of his time there and moved in a few months later. Rocky had gone to college and cooking school; and had opened his own restaurant two years ago called _Rocky's Fine Dining_. It was a huge success, supporting not only fine cuisine but some KO-35 dishes as well that Zhane had taught him to make. Those turned out to be a big hit as well.

That same year on Rocky's birthday, Zhane had taken him out and when they had returned, he proposed to him. So happy that'd he cried, Rocky had said yes immediately. They had went out and gotten rings as soon as possible after that. Even if they couldn't legally marry in the U.S., they were married in their hearts. `

They lived happily together, seeing friends and visiting Rocky's family, who had welcomed Zhane with open arms, often. Those times were sometimes the cause of great sadness for Zhane, as seeing Rocky so close to his parents and family made him miss his own, who had died in Dark Specter's invasion, terribly. But that didn't usually last for long as Rocky, as well as his parents, were able to comfort him, reminding him that they were his family too. Zhane would get choked up and hug Rocky and or his parents and thank them about a million times. But as the years went on, those times of sadness became fewer.

All in all, it was a good life. They had good jobs, lots of family and friends close by, and most importantly, each other. Then the normal everyday routine they had been following had been broken when they had gotten the call from Tommy, summoning Rocky for the vitally important mission to the moon. That had shaken them both up as they had thought their ranger days in the past, and because it would mean Rocky would have to go on the mission and leave Zhane behind, which was the last thing he wanted to do. And it was the last thing Zhane wanted Rocky to do as well. But they both knew it had to be done so Rocky resolved to get it done as soon as possible so they could resume their life together.

"I'll miss you so much!" Zhane said, his voice choked with emotion, as Rocky went over to the couch and picked up his duffel bag.

"Come here," Rocky said, dropping the bag and opening his arms. Zhane wasted no time in obeying him and an instant later he was being held tightly by his lover. "I'm gonna miss you too, Zhane." His own voice was teary as he buried his face in the crook of Zhane's neck.

They stayed like that for a while before kissing long and hard. Finally they pulled back and Zhane spoke. "Say hi to Andros for me," he said.

Rocky nodded. "I will," he promised. "And speaking of which, he's probably having just as hard a time leaving Ashley as I am leaving you."

Zhane knew that was true. A year after Dark Specter's defeat, he and Ashley had gotten married. It was a beautiful ceremony. They had chosen the church that Ashley attended with her family and it had been decorated with red and yellow flowers and the bridesmaids' dresses were yellow, as was Cassie's, who had been the Maid of Honor. Zhane had been the Best Man and his tux was black and white along with the other groomsmen. However, their bowties were red along with red outlines on their jackets.

They had said their own vows, which was very moving and had nearly everyone in tears. And when they kissed, it had seemed to go on forever. Then after the reception ceremony, which was big, long, and fun, they had went straight to the airport to catch a plane to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

They had been practically inseparable after that and Rocky knew this would be hard on them for more reasons than one. Two years after their marriage, Ashley had given birth to twin girls, Caitlyn and Carole Ann. And fourteen months later their son, Casey; and Rocky knew the last thing he would want would be to leave his wife and three small children, even for a short time as he loved them all to bits.

Just like his own best friend loved his two children to bits. Adam and Tanya had married a couple years after Dark Specter's defeat and now had two beautiful children; Arianna and Adam Jr., or AJ as he was called. Of course with him being a stuntman and she being a singer, it was hard at times to juggle two kids as well. But they did it beautifully.

Six months ago was a big cause for celebration as Tanya cut her first CD. They all had a big party and listened to it. It was beautiful and everyone was so proud of her, especially Cassie who wanted to be a singer too. But she knew that would have to wait as was pregnant with her and Carlos's second child. Their son, Jose, was two. She was due any day now and she was more than ready to have it. It was going to be girl and she and Carlos had picked out the name Hallie.

Unfortunately TJ didn't get to spend nearly as much time with the others as he wished during baseball season because he was playing in the minors. But he made up for it as much a he could during the off season by spending as much time as possible with his friends and also with Jasmine, his fiancée.

Rocky smiled to himself as he thought about their other friends. Kat was also very busy as she owned and ran a ballet school in Angel Grove. For her, it was a dream come true. She enjoyed it thoroughly although it kept her from spending a lot of time with her family and friends. On top of that, she was also busy with her new boyfriend, Evan. She had met him through the school and they had instantly hit it off.

Tommy had surprised them all by abruptly quitting racing and going to school to study paleontology. That was a shocker because science was never his strong suit in high school. But not only was he good at it, he enjoyed it profusely. He lived with Jason who was a cop in Angel Grove and the two ran a dojo in their spare time. Rocky helped out there when he could. The two were also talking about trying to adopt a child or two, something he and Zhane were considering down the road.

But there was an even bigger surprise than Tommy studying paleontology. Astronema turned out to be Andros's long-lost sister! Zordon's energy wave had destroyed the evil and Dark Specter's brainwashing and restored her back to the young woman she was, with chin-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She lived with Andros and Ashley for awhile before becoming a ranger of her own! She became the pink ranger for the lost Galaxy team after Kendrix was killed. Andros couldn't be prouder of her. Recently, she had been getting real close with Leo, the red ranger. And who knows where that would lead. It was a wait and see thing. For now, they were all happy that she was so happy.

Rocky gave Zhane one last kiss and picked up his bag and headed for the door. When he reached it, he turned back around and looked at Zhane. "Goodbye, my love. I'll be back as soon as possible," he said.

Zhane nodded. "Please be careful, Rocky. I love you," he replied.

"I love you too, Zhane," Rocky told him. He turned back around and opened the door. As he was leaving he knew the both were thinking back to that day years ago at the Angel Grove Fair that brought them together and entwined their destiny. For it was that day, that shaped the rest of their lives and as a result, the fair would always be a special place for them. It was the place they both discovered the joy of love.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Well there it is! Please review on your way out and tell me what you think! BTW, A big thank you to those who have reviewed faithfully! I really appreciate it!


End file.
